Quinn's Seventh Inning Stretch
by PucksGirl35
Summary: Quinn joins the Lima Lions softball team for the summer, and begins to understand Rachel a little better. ** Sorry, just really bad at summary's**
1. Chapter 1: A New Beginning

Chapter 1

"What do you mean! I'm still the same cheerleader I was 10 months ago, I'm ready to come back"

Quinn wasn't getting any further in her attempts at getting coach Sylvester to let her come back to the Cheerios.

"I cannot risk you getting yourself pregnant again and jeopardizing the Cheerios, you've been pregnant once Q, and it makes it easier to get it again."

Sue didn't even look up from the trophy she was polishing to reject Quinn.

"But that makes no sense!"

"Sorry Juno, find another charity"

And with that her life was officially over. Even through the pregnancy, Quinn still held out hope that she would once again regain her popularity and get her spot back on the Cheerios, and now that was over. All she had now was her mom, their last Glee meeting was after school and all the members would all part ways for the summer. To state the obvious, Quinn was feeling pretty depressed.

"I can say I'm pretty surprised to see you here Quinn, You seem to try and avoid my counselling at all costs" Ms Pillsbury said, sanitizing her hands.

"I just need to talk to someone, and you seem to know a lot about the school so I figured you can help."

Quinn debated with herself for hours but still found herself in Ms Pillsbury's office instead of in 4th period.

"Well, I'm happy to help. What is it you need?"

"Well, In order to get 'Athlete of the Year' when I graduate, I need to be on an athletic team my whole four years here. And now I can no longer be a cheerio..."Quinn could hardly finish, the lump in her throat was threatening to suffocate her.

"And you need to be on a team next year to still be eligible. So let's find you a team" Ms Pillsbury flashed her a warm smile.

Ms Pillsbury typed around on her computer for a bit, furred her eyebrows every once and a while and Quinn began getting nervous. Her whole time here at McKinley She didn't know or care about any other teams besides the Cheerios and Football team, they were all that existed in her world.

"From your Phys Ed marks, it shows that you didn't participate in basketball, you didn't like field hockey, but you did exceptionally well in Softball. You can also consider the Ultimate Frisbee team." Ms Pillsbury read from her computer screen, looking at Quinn to judge her reaction.

"Ha! No way. I'm already and Gleek and I don't want to be a Frisbee nerd either. When are tryouts for the Softball team?" Quinn asked.

"1st week back in September. They're very serious about their training and from what I hear it's not easy to make the team, Quinn. I'm not trying to discourage you but I'm trying to prepare you." She said softly and Quinn could tell she was telling the truth.

"Well, I like a challenge. Thank you so much Ms Pillsbury, and I apologise for not speaking to you more often, you're a lot of help."

_God, I've turned into such a softie since the pregnancy._

_****_  
When Quinn got home she decided to talk to her mom. Since moving back in Quinn decided that she should just tell her everything, she was sick of keeping things to herself. She told her mom about her conversation with coach Sylvester and Ms Pillsbury and she was surprisingly supportive.

"Quinn, that's a great idea! You used to love Softball when you and your sister were younger."

"I know, but it's not an easy team to make. I'm going to need a lot of practice." And as confident as she was about her athletic abilities, this was all very true.

"I can talk to the coach of the Lima Lions Softball team. It's all summer and I'm sure they'll have you if I ask. I'm old friends with the head coach."

Less than 3 hours later her mother informed her that she was to be down at the Softball and Baseball fields' tomorrow morning bright and early. Quinn thought it was a bit early considering tomorrow was the first day of summer, but it's not like she had plans. Sure, the Glee kids are great but it's not like they all were going to hang out all summer, even Santana and Brittany have been distant lately. The only person she really looked forward to seeing was Mercedes, the two got along great when Quinn stayed at her house and right now she's the only person Quinn could say was her real friend.

****  
Quinn would never admit that she was nervous for her first Softball practice because she's Quinn fucking Fabray, she could do this no problem...Right? But her stomach and shaky hands told her otherwise. She rummaged through her dads old things and took his baseball glove, and then her mother drove her to the fields. To be honest, Quinn didn't know they were even here and it's not like Lima was a very big place.

She took a deep breath and walked toward the Softball diamond that had girls getting ready to practice. Quinn was well aware that she probably wouldn't know anyone but who was she to pass up friends these days. She walked briskly over to wear 3 men stood holding clip boards, they seemed like coaches.

"Hi... I'm Quinn Fabray." She wasn't sure what to say after that but was hoping they would finish her sentence.

"Ahh, Quinn. It's nice to see you again, you probably don't remember me but I was good friends with your parent when you were little. I'm Coach Tim." She was relieved that he was so welcoming but a little thrown off that he told her to call him Coach Tim, Coach Sylvester didn't like it when the cheerio's said her first name.

The other two men turned to face the tall blonde and smiled warmly, making her more at ease. She was vaguely aware of the fact that many of the other girls were staring at her.

"I'm Coach Dave, nice to meet you Quinn" A tall lankly man said.

"And I'm Coach John, I have some stuff for you to sign and your uniforms." He said leading her into the dugout.

He handed Quinn 2 uniforms one in blue and one in white. And a practice uniform that was grey and blue with the words "Lima lions" across the front and black shorts. Then he pulled out a pair of cleats and handed them to her as well with a big bag that had her team helmet inside. It all was over whelming but she was told to go and change into the practice uniform and he put all her new belongings in the bag for her.

_Oh My God, this is so much more comfortable than my _cheerio's_ uniform. I can actually breathe._

When she came back, the other girls and the Coaches were speaking in a circle.

"Ok ladies, this is our new player Quinn Fabray. She'll be taking Alannah's spot. So please introduce yourselves." Coach Tim informed.

"I'm Carson, 1st base" A short round brunette smiled.  
"Hey, I'm Laura, 2nd base and pitcher" A really short thin girl said.  
"I'm Taylor, Short stop" A very serious girl said.  
"I'm Payson, 3rd base. Nice to meet you" The girl smiled.  
"Alison, I play catcher." A bigger girl nodded.  
"I'm Sam, Center field"  
"I'm Karlee, pitcher."

It was a lot of names to process but Quinn kept the ones she thought were nicest in mind. She also noticed that she was easily the tallest on the team, Alison and Payson close but Quinn was at least 3 inches taller.

"As you can see we're missing a player she should be here any second."

"Totally weird, she's like never late for anything" Sam said.

Almost on cue a very familiar petite brunette came running toward the field

"Quinn, This is our Left Fielder Rach-." Quinn cut Coach Dave off quickly.

"BERRY!" She all but screamed.


	2. Chapter 2: A Little Extra Help

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.**

AN: Oh wow, the response I received from the first chapter was over whelming! Thank you all SO much. I wasn't sure how people would react to a story that's mostly sports centered rather than singing.

**Chapter 2**

_There is no fucking way that Rachel "Man Hands" Berry is on the team._

"Quinn? I must say I am considerably surprised to see you here. I didn't think you took interest in Softball." Rachel said putting her bag down and digging out her glove.

"Well I guess its surprises all around. Since when can you do anything athletic, Berry?" Quinn couldn't hold back the poison in her words.

"As you know, I have taken dance my entire life and it is fairly strenuous and defiantly counts as athletics."

"and Rachel's been on the team for a few years, she's good too, our number four hitter actually." Coach Tim said.

_I have to be dreaming, or being punked, this CANNOT be happening! I was sort of looking forward to this summer now that I had somewhere to be 3 times a week, but now I have to see Stubbles all summer. This is fucking insane._

"Ok Ladies, you can catch up later. Quinn please follow along with everyone else until you get the hang of everything. Going to be a_ LONG_ practice girls." Coach John said.

***  
Quinn did pretty well for her first practice, her hitting wasn't great but it would come with time and she did well at her position in right field. Rachel knew that Quinn wouldn't want to talk and be friends with her just yet so she didn't try to talk with the tall blonde, despite all the questions she had. Eventually Rachel gave in, it was just the kind of person she is, just naturally social.

After practice the Coaches gave Quinn yet another list of things she needed for the season, and Quinn didn't know what any of them were or even were to get them.

"I understand we have had our differences in the past Quinn, but now that we're going to be seeing each other almost every day this summer and I would like to extend my hand in friendship. I can start by helping you get the stuff on the list, not to say you're incapable but you just have to know where to look. I can happily-." Rachel's babbling was cut off.

"Listen Man hands, I tuned out after you said friendship. How about we not talk all summer, Ok?" Quinn really did need help but she sure as hell wasn't getting it from Berry.

Rachel huffed and walked away with her bag, obviously hurt by the blondes' words.

"Rachel drives me insane too sometimes, but I'm guessing you go to school with her?" Sam said pushing her equipment into her bag as well.

"Yeah, sadly. How can you stand it every day all summer?" Quinn asked.

"She talks in paragraphs but she's a great player, and is really nice to everyone. Just waits until Softball camp, shes a ton of fun."

" Are we talking about the same Rachel Berry? She's not fun, she's annoying and bossy and when you mess up she's all over your ass. I'm in Glee with her I should know."

"Weird, she's not like that here. Taylor is the bossy and bitchy one, but hey, do you need help with that list? Rachel's right, it's a little difficult to get everything. I can come with you." Sam said nicely.

Quinn quickly took her up on her offer, not only did she really need to get the rest of her equipment but it didn't hurt to start making friends.

Sam drove Quinn to her house, and dropped off her bag before hitting up a few malls outside of Lima. Quinn found out that most of the girls on the team lived just outside of Lima and mostly all went to the same school and have been playing together for years. She also talked about the Softball Camp that they went to every year for a week, Quinn began getting excited all over again and she decided that she wasn't going to let Berry ruin her summer.

They went to two different Sport Chek's and an Under Armour store. Quinn got knee pads for sliding, sliding shorts which were also for sliding, batting gloves and a mouth guard. The last time Quinn played, it was house league and she was 11, and you defiantly didn't need all this stuff.

"I understand that there are some dangers in softball but for some reason with all this stuff I feel like I'm going to be going to battle" Quinn joked, on the way back to Lima.

"Sometimes it is like war but you'll get used to it all" Sam laughed.

"Hopefully..." Quinn responded nervously, staring out the passenger side window.

"Quinn do you mind if I ask you something? You don't have to answer if you don't want to..." Sam said seriously.

"Sure..." Quinn had a sneaking suspicion she knew what this was about.

"You're the Quinn from McKinley who had a baby with Noah Puckerman, right?" Sam said carefully.

"Yeah...Yeah I am."

Remembering baby Beth hurt Quinn still. It has only been a little more than a month since she gave her up and she was trying her hardest not to dwell on it as her mom and countless others instructed.

"Well, I'm sorry you had to go through all that alone. It must have been hard, If you want I can tell the team not to bring it up" Sam said, now pulling up to Quinn's house.

"I didn't have to go through it alone, I actually had the Glee kids help me out...surprisingly even Rachel was nice to me even though I'm never nice to her. Thanks for everything today, I appreciate it a lot." Quinn said, being genuinely thankful for having Sam around today.

"No problem, see you tomorrow for practice"

"Bye"

Quinn felt like it was her first day of school again and how she would tell her mom everything that happened. Her mom hadn't seen her happy in months and it was refreshing seeing her daughter letting the past go.

***  
The next morning Rachel had a game plan. Become friends with Quinn. It was simple and hopefully effective, she wasn't going to let Quinn's rude comments ruin this season for her and she really wanted to win Regional's. After the disappointing loss to Vocal Adrenaline, Rachel vowed to be successful at something this year. And now that Quinn was the new right fielder it was especially important that they got along. It's like the rule of Softball, the outfielders need to get along and mesh well otherwise they will make a lot more errors.

When Quinn showed up and immediately started talking to Sam, Rachel smiled inside.

_Well at least she's getting along with one of our fielders_

Through the course of practice, Quinn was really slacking on her hitting and the more she struck out, the more she got frustrated and wouldn't watch the ball.

"Okay Quinn, we're going to get you to work on your swing off the Tee, I'll get someone to help you, hold on" Coach Tim instructed.

"Rachel! Come here please" Quinn groaned inwardly and watched Rachel jog over.

_Why the hell does she always where such short clothes? _Quinn thought as Rachel smiled brightly at the two.

"Can you help Quinn with her swing over at the Tee and please?"

"Sure thing!" Rachel beamed happiness.

After much trial and error Quinn's batting didn't improve. Practice was called to an end much to the blondes' dismay, she had always been good at everything she did and now she sucked.

"Quinn, if you would like I can stay with you a little longer and help you with your batting. I'm not saying that you need a lot of help but you seem frustrated and I know that when I'm frustrated I can't focus on anything but getting something right." Rachel managed to say in a single breath.

Quinn was at a loss for words, she hated being the weakest link and Rachel had a very valid point, when she was frustrated or angry the blonde would obsess about fixing whatever wasn't right. But the bigger question was if she hated Berry more than she hated sucking.

"Sure, Berry you can help me" Quinn spoke slowly to force the words to come out nice.

***  
The two girls managed to stay completely focused on their task for longer than expected. It was around 5 o'clock and Quinn's stomach screamed for attention.

"I should get going, I'm starving and my mom is probably wondering where I am" Quinn said sitting on the bench.

"If you don't have any objections, we could go and eat something than I can drive you home so your mother wouldn't have to make the trip. It would make a lot of sense considering we don't live very far from each other, walking distance almost." Rachel wasn't completly sure why she made this offer, but she shrugged it off as her just trying to be nice to a teammate.

"Um...I'll take a rain check on the food part, my mom's probably already making dinner. But I think I will take you up on that ride"

Quinn couldn't possibly hang out with Rachel for any longer than necessary, so she declined on dinner, but when she looked at Rachel again, she couldn't stop herself from agreeing to the ride home. It was strange because for the whole time they were practicing, Quinn didn't find the shorter brunette irritating or bossy, and they had even shared a few small laughs.

"Great! See Quinn, if you give me a chance I actually think we could be friends." Rachel smiled, getting into her car.

_God, her smile is cute. _Quinn quickly pushed that thought away as quickly as it came then muttered,__

"Yeah, maybe. You're not that bad Berry."

_  
**So I hope I'm doing well for my first ever FanFic, but I would really like any tips you can give me! I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed already, it really made my day.**


	3. Chapter 3: Some Late Night Spooning

**AN: I'm posting this chapter now because I won't be able to post later tonight due to my game. I hope you all like it!**

Chapter 3

Over the next two weeks Quinn's life consisted of Softball, Sleep and avoiding the rest of the Glee kids. She didn't exactly want the gleeks showing up at the games, and more importantly she didn't want Santana and Britney to know she played softball with Rachel Berry. Quinn and Rachel weren't the best of friends; Quinn wouldn't even consider Rachel a friend yet, but a teammate even though they argued every day at practice. Rachel and Quinn continued their one on one batting practices a few times a week but never talked much about anything besides the team to avoid more fights.

Quinn's hitting was improving considerably, all thanks to Rachel, though the blonde hadn't told her how much she appreciated the help. The season was starting off with a Tournament an hour outside of Lima for the weekend and it would be an understatement to say that Quinn was nervous. It was her first game with this team, her first ever tournament and she had to spend 3 days consistently with Rachel. The blonde was glad that Sam would be her roommate at the hotel so she wouldn't have to hear the brunettes constant talking.

"Okay, listen up ladies! Here are your room assignments." Coach Tim yelled in the hotel lobby.

"Umm... Room assignments? I thought we got to pick our roommates?" Payson asked from the back of the group.

"Well most of you can, 2 of you guys haven't been getting along great so some extra bonding time would do you some good. So Quinn will be rooming with Rachel" Coach John replied, handing the girls the card keys.

Quinn sighed heavily and looked beside her at Sam who chuckled and whispered "good luck buddy". From the other side of the group Rachel smiled happily.

"Why do you want to be Quinn's roommate, I mean I have no problem with her but you two always argue, like a married couple." Alison asked the shorter brunette.

"Because Ali, I am determined to make Quinn and I friends. Trust me; it will be good for the whole team if we're not arguing." Rachel said seriously.

"Just try not to kill each other, that wouldn't be good for the team" Alison walked to the elevator with Sam.

Rachel bounced over to Quinn and smiled lightly. "We should probably get some sleep, there's an early game tomorrow and we could use all the rest we can possibly get. I'm pretty sure all the other girls will be doing the same with the exception of Carson and Karlee, they always stay up and plan something weird, like pranks and stuff."

Quinn was already tired and after hearing Rachel's ramblings she felt exhausted.

"Sure Berry, I'm exhausted. You should really learn how to shorten everything you say."

" But then people wouldn't understand exactly wha-."

"Rachel! Please."

"Okay, I dibbs the shower first." Rachel said smiling and unlocking the hotel room door.

It swung open to reveal a small mini fridge in the corner of the room, a closet and a dark bathroom. On the other side had a small TV and dresser and one bed.

"Are you sure this is right! There's only one bed. There's not even a couch!" Quinn's mouth hung open and her mini rant flopped out making Rachel laugh a bit.

"Yeah Quinn, it's the team budget. What did you expect? The Hilton? This isn't the Cheerios." Rachel pushed her way into the tiny room.

"Ugh! Fine looks like I'm sleeping on the floor tonight" Quinn muttered, pulling all her luggage and equipment into the room.

"No you're not! Do you know how hard this floor is, and we can't afford for anyone to be cramped up tomorrow. We'll just share the bed, it's plenty big enough." Rachel said very overdramatically.

Quinn weighed her options in her head. She could lie in the bed until Rachel fell asleep then move to the floor, but then the brunette would most likely kill her in the morning. She could just sleep in the bed; it would be the same as sharing a bed with Santana and Britney right?

"Quinn its okay, I promise I won't fondle you in your sleep. It's a stereotype you know, not all softball players are not all lesbians." Rachel laughed before walking into the washroom for her shower.

Quinn took that time to call her mother and tell her she had arrived safely and reply to a few text messages from the Gleeks back home.

_Where have you been Fabray! We should party ;) xx Puck_

B and I miss you Q. Hang out soon? - San

LMAO, do you like the whole 1 bed arrangement? Try not to spoon Rachel :P- Sam

Quinn chuckled to herself before replying to Sam's message with a simple "Shut up".

Drowsiness took over and Quinn dozed off.

"Quinn, I didn't take that long! You can shower now and get changed." Rachel said shaking the blonde.

Quinn opened her eyes to take in the sight in front of her. Rachel was defiantly not wearing a dorky animal sweater anymore, her long brown hair was wet and strands clung to her face. She had on a very form fitting tank top and short girl boxers. Rachel's skirts and even softball shorts were always very short but now her boxers didn't leave much to the imagination. Quinn felt a familiar but unwanted stir in her abdomen and a pulse in her lower regions. She swallowed hard and tried to look the shorter brunette in the eyes.

"Yeah... ugh ok." Quinn mumbled and practically ran into the bathroom. 

Quinn ran a cold shower and forced all images of Rachel out of her head.

_This is insane, how am I getting turned on by treasure trail...I'm not gay...I'm not gay._

When Quinn came out of the shower, Rachel was safely covered under the blankets and reading a book. She looked up at Quinn and smiled brightly.

"What Berry?" Quinn snapped.

"Nothing, you just look really pretty with your hair down, you always keep it back when we play and I forgot what it looks like down. Not that you're not always pretty... because you are... it's just a human observation..." Rachel stumbled on her words making Quinn try and force away a smile; it crept back anyways when she had realized what Rachel had said.

_Way to make it awkward Rachel... but she really is a lot prettier than I realized._ Rachel thought to herself.

"Ugh, thanks..? We should get some sleep now." Quinn said sliding in next to Rachel and quickly turning the other way.

Sleep consumed both girls Fairley quickly.

***  
The sound of someone banging on the hotel room door was slowly dragging Quinn from her sleep.  
"Quinn, Rachel be in the lobby in 20 minutes!" Someone's voice sounded.

She opened her eyes and slowly took in her surroundings, there was slow breathing on her neck and arms wrapped tightly around her waist, her own legs were entwined with another soft pair and her arms were lying high on thighs, deathly close to their butt. There was such comfortable warmness all around her that the blonde almost fell back to sleep then realized what was happening.

She slowly turned her head to face Rachel's face buried in her blonde hair. Quinn leapt up quickly, untangling herself from the brunette, forcing Rachel awake in a haze of confusion then sudden realization.

"What the fuck Berry! I fall asleep and you fucking spoon me! Are you insane?" Quinn yelled stumbling over herself to get out of the bed, but tripping on the sheets.

"I'm sorry, I was asleep too it's not like I can be held accountable for my actions, I usually sleep walk. And I was vaguely aware of your hand on my ass and your legs tangled with mine so don't play innocent." Rachel rushed her words. Quinn's shirt was riding up, exposing her stomach.

_She still has a great body and she just gave birth..._ Rachel felt herself getting turned on.

"Fine, this never happened, and it better not happen again. Now hurry and get dressed, we have to be down stairs in like 15 minutes." Quinn said softly becoming painfully aware of the wetness in shorts.

**I hope you liked this chapter... I was considering re writing it, but decided against it. Tell me what you think!**


	4. Chapter 4: Flips and Friendship

**Disclaimer: Sadly, I don't own Glee.**

AN: Thanks for everyone's reviews! I really wasn't expecting so many people to like this story I hope you all enjoy this chapter!

Chapter 4

The bus ride as well as the game went considerably bad for both girls. As soon as they left the hotel room they ignored each other, Rachel sat in the front of the team bus and Quinn in the very back; both trying desperately to figure out what had happened. During the game, Quinn often made the terrible mistake of gazing at Rachel and her very short uniform, making the highly unwanted twinge return. It was the same for Rachel; she had to constantly force the memory of the taller girl's body in her arms just to focus on the game.

The Lima Lions ended up losing by 5 points; they weren't a bad team by any means but the other team just had better at bats. Quinn had 3 at bats and 3 strikeouts, and Rachel had 3 slow groundouts. Rachel missed 2 fly balls that cost the team 3 runs and everyone could tell that the two girls playing were off.

"First game jitters?" Sam asked Quinn as they sat on the bus back to the hotel. The team had a four hour break until their next game.

"Yeah, I guess so." Quinn lied. She couldn't possibly say it was because she was so busy thinking about Rachel, so she couldn't hit the ball or pay attention to simple plays like backing up the base on a bunt.

"I know that I have only known you for like three weeks, but I'm like 90 percent sure that you're lying. You've been acting weird since you got on the bus this morning and so has Rachel. She hasn't ranted to anyone, she didn't get on base, she missed 2 routine plays and you've both had this distant look all day. I'm not going to push you and ask what's up, but if you want to talk we can." Sam smiled warmly getting off the bus, leaving Quinn unable to deny anything.

Rachel Berry was comfortable with a lot of things, but playing like shit wasn't one of them and she had zero intention of having a repeat performance. She had the perfect game plan, make her stop thinking about Quinn, she wasn't sure how that would work but she sure as hell had to try.

Rachel opened the hotel room door, happy with her new plan, then almost on cue, Quinn walked out of the bathroom in her royal blue bikini.

_I'm going to need a plan B...  
_  
Rachel was easily stunned; sure Quinn had gained a few pounds during the pregnancy but it all seemed to evaporate fairly quickly and now Quinn was left with a flat stomach and toned arms and legs.

"Ugh, were all going swimming..." Quinn squeaked awkwardly, feeling self conscious under Rachel's gaze.

For the first time in a long time Rachel could barley register any thoughts, let alone say anything intelligent.

"I'll come for you!" Rachel said loudly, then blushed hard realizing the awkward mistake in her words.

Quinn blushed too, but then smiled at Rachel's embarrassment.

"I mean, I'll come with you... If you'll wait?" Rachel half asked.

"Yeah, sure. Hurry up though we need to beat Sam and Payson in water volleyball" Quinn smiled, lighting the mood.

Quinn found it easier to be nice to Rachel now; she wasn't sure why but the thought of calling her Man Hands, Treasure Trail or Stubbles made her feel guilty and sick.

****  
After the water volleyball game, the girls decided to have some fun on the diving board. Karlee and Sam were surprisingly good at doing flips into the water off the side of the deck, Quinn knew that she could easily pull off more difficult tricks and with some encouragement from Rachel she went for it.

With the whole team watching, Quinn took a couple of bounces on the diving board then shot herself up high, going straight into a double back flip that Coach Sylvester forced her to learn, then crashing head first into the pool. Quinn probably should have thought about how deep the pool was and how hard she would be flying head first into it. Before she knew it, her head was hitting the bottom of the pool. She wasn't unconscious just seriously dizzy, Quinn didn't know how long she was under the water but before she knew it someone came diving in after her.

After Quinn's impressive double back flip, Rachel was a little worried the moment the blonde hit the water. Everyone cheered and clapped expect Rachel, she stared nervously at the water and after counting to three with no sign of Quinn, and she dove to the bottom of the pool and dragged the blonde to the top.

"Quinn! Are you ok!" Taylor yelled from the deck. The rest of the girls rushed to help Rachel get Quinn out of the water.

"Yeah, guess I'm a little too tall for a head first dive eh?" She slurred and tried to joke as Karlee handed her a towel.

"Fuck Fabray, want to not scare the shit out of us? If you would have died, we would have forfeited the next game." Sam said very seriously. The way Sam had said that reminded both Rachel and Quinn of Puck.

"Sick flips though! You were like a dolphin!" Carson smiled.

***  
Despite the dizziness Quinn ensured everyone she was perfectly fine and was going back to her room to relax before the next game, she should have known by Rachel's worried gaze that the brunette wouldn't be far behind.

"Seriously Berry, I'm fine. I just have a headache and I'm going to sleep for a bit. You can go back to the pool." Quinn said sitting on the bed.

"No way Quinn, You could possibly have a concussion and if you sleep the chances of you not waking up are very high, I learned this in First Aid. I will get you some Advil, but you are defiantly not sleeping. Got it?" Rachel said frantically looking for the medication.

_Why is she doing all this? Being so nice to me. I have been nothing but a bitch to her my whole life._ Quinn thought as she stared at the Brunette.

"Why are you looking at me like that? Are you sure you're head is okay Quinn? I can drive you to the hospital, though my car isn't here I'm sure Carson can hotwire the bus or something, I am not opposed to grand theft auto if it's going to benefit your health."

"Why are you being so nice to me Berry? You should have every reason to hate me, but yet you help me with my batting, you easily accept me on the team and you're taking care of me now... I don't understand." Quinn said quietly.

"Because like it or not, were teammates in Glee and here. And sure, you haven't been the greatest person to me in the past but I know that past your seemingly bitchy exterior, you're really nice Quinn, and you actually care about people even if you won't admit it. I know you don't have a shortage of friends, but my offer will always stand if you ever need another."

Quinn felt just like she did after watching "Marley and Me", where you're fighting the burning knot of tears that are threatening to drown you.

"I think I'll take you up on that offer, besides if were friends, I'm sure we'll kick ass without arguing at every practice right?" Quinn smiled.

"Great, I'm ecstatic to hear it"

"and, thanks Rachel... You might not believe it, but I really appreciate it" Quinn said sincerely.

_Fuck, the Gleeks are not going to believe this one, hell I can barley believe it._

Rachel smiled brightly like someone just turned on their high beams. "You called me Rachel..."

"Yeah, I was trying it out. I can go back to calling you Berry if you want" Quinn joked.

"No... I like it." Rachel smiled shyly.

_Maybe that's all I needed. Maybe that's what that feeling meant; I just needed to accept Rachel as a friend...Just Friends...Right?_

_  
**So I was thinking about giving Sam a bigger role in this story, but what do you guys think? Yay or Nay?**


	5. Chapter 5: An Awkward Breakfast

**A/N: So I'm not exactly sure how often I'll be able to update or write this weekend because I will be away on a tournament. Hopefully the hotel has Wi-Fi and I'll be able to update you all.**

The realization had hit her like a fed ex truck. Rachel had never been opposed to liking other girls, besides she had two gay dads! Why would she have a problem with homosexuality? Though this was a first for Rachel, sure she had found other girls pretty or admired them as a person but never anything this strong. It was odd, how quickly things like this could happen in the span of 3 weeks.

_Oh god, I have a crush on Quinn fabray._

This short but shocking thought came after their second game. The Lions had pulled off a win but only by a single point, Rachel seemed back on her game and hit a double, a single and a bunted single. Quinn struck out once; fly out to the short stop, and then hit a single. When Quinn went back to the dugout (after Taylor's hit brought her home to score), she excitedly lunged at Rachel and hugged her tightly and thanked her for all her help. The shorter brunette couldn't stop her thoughts from thinking about how natural that hug felt and how much she didn't want to break the contact with the tall blonde.

Back at the hotel that night, Quinn even declined an invitation from the girls so that she could relax and watch movies with Rachel. Neither of them mentioned the awkward scenario that took place that earlier that morning and the two went to sleep happy, but Rachel was left with more to think about.

It wasn't hard for Rachel to figure out where her feelings derived from. Quinn was drop dead gorgeous, anyone could see that, but she was also strong emotionally. Quinn managed to keep her head held high even after everything she went through with the pregnancy and adoption, when most fully grown women would have had a break down. Quinn was also a very sincere person to her friends, sure they had only been friends for all of 5 hours but you could already tell the difference and as much as she tried to hide it, Quinn was a genuinely nice person. Rachel also decided that she wouldn't act on these new found feelings considering they just became friends and they were still teammates, and besides all crushes go away. Rachel fell asleep with a smile on her face, thinking only of the blonde sleeping safely on the other side of the bed.

*****  
_Rachel Berry: My friend. _ It was weird to say it because it was so new, but Quinn sort of liked the sound of it.  
Some how over the course of the 2nd game Quinn had convinced herself that what she was feeling was just the start to a new friendship, and nothing more...because it couldn't be anything more. This didn't completely help her wondering eyes though, but that can be explained too,

_it was human nature to notice natural beauty, Quinn. It doesn't mean you want Rachel..._

Quinn also thought a lot about what happened that morning and decided it wasn't a very big deal, obviously neither of them had done it on purpose and hopefully in the future they can look back on it and laugh. Quinn was still a little apprehensive about sleeping in the same bed again, because even though it had been a mistake, it didn't need to happen again.

***  
Sam took a running start from the door and flung herself on to Quinn and Rachel waking them up startled.

"Wake the fuck up! I have been banging on the door for like 20 minutes. We're going to breakfast before the game." Sam yelled unnecessarily loud to ensure that Quinn and Rachel wouldn't go back to sleep.

"How did you get in here!" Quinn groaned.

"The maid seen me knocking and let me in."

"Sam? Can you do me a favour?" Rachel asked quietly.

"Sure, what is it?"

"Can you get off my spleen?"

Sam laughed and jumped off the bed giving the girls a final warning about being ready to go then left their room.

Luckily the hotel was only walking distance from Denny's and Rachel and Quinn were able to meet the team there. Everyone was laughing about something and Carson and Karlee whispered something about camp and a skunk being a good idea.

_Well, Rachel was right about one thing. Those two really are weird, or just up to something bad._ Quinn thought as she took a seat next to Alison and Laura.

"So Quinn, Why the sudden decision to join Softball? Not to say we're not happy you're here." Laura said, everyone else stopped talking and waited for her answer.

"Um, well at mine and Rachel's school there's an award given to a graduating student for being on an athletic team for every year of high school and I can't be on my old team anymore. I decided that I wanted to try out for our school softball team next year but they're really good so now I'm here getting some experience."

"Oh, what sport did you used to play?" Taylor said in a rather bitchy tone that made her sound like Santana.

"Ch-." Quinn got cut off by two loud voices.

"Basketball!" Rachel and Sam both said loudly from the other end of the table.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at the two and they shot her a pleading look that said _just go with it!_

"Yeah... As Sam and Rachel said... I was on the basketball team." Quinn said slowly, hoping everyone believed her, but she could tell by the look on Taylors face that she wasn't exactly buying it.

"Cool, at least you're not like a cheerleader or something. We would have to disown you." Ali joked.

Quinn felt her heart race and she tried to force a smile._ And this is why Rachel and Sam said basketball..._

"Ha Ha yeah... Defiantly not a cheerleader, but why do you guys hate them?" Quinn asked nervously.

"Besides the obvious bitchyness that seems to radiate off them all the time, they're also not real athletes! They do the exact same thing as are fans do in the bleachers only they flip around." Payson replied.

"Yeah, the ones at our school are bad but I feel bad you guys. The Cheerios are all bitches. Rachel has told us a few times what they and the football team do to her, like seriously? Slushy facials? That's just cruel." Carson said looking at Rachel sadly.

Quinn felt sick. Hearing what she did from someone else sounded so much worse, she hated that person who would humiliate someone that bad. When Quinn and Finn had been slushied it had sucked, but it only happened once. Rachel had to go through that almost every day and most of the time was Quinn's fault.

"Yeah, but not all the Cheerio's are bad. I bet some of them can change for the better." Rachel said, not breaking eye contact with Quinn.

"On a better note, Ali, Rachel and I are going to need a new team member for flip cup this summer. I nominate Quinn." Sam said.

"Ha! Good one, Rachel doesn't drink..." Quinn laughed.

"Oh yes she does, she can chug like a champ." Ali said leaning over the table to high five Rachel.

"Yeah Quinn, there's a lot you don't know about me." Rachel said as she sipped her orange juice.

_  
**Just to address some of your concerns:  
No, I never had any intention of making Sam and Quinn together, if Sam gets a bigger role it will just be as a friend.  
And Yes, the Gleeks will be in the story eventually :)**

If you have any suggestions please let me know.


	6. Chapter 6: A Long Night

**A/N: I'm a little worried about the Softball terms in this chapter because I'm not 100% sure if everyone will understand them if they're not familiar with the sport, but if you have any questions feel free to ask.  
I made this chapter a little longer than my others, so I hope you enjoy it.  
Disclaimer: I don't own Glee.  
**  
The Lions lost their next game to the defending regional champions. Quinn was surprised at how amazing they were, everything they hit landed in the far outfield. By the second inning Quinn, Sam and Rachel all decided that they should start at the warning track so they wouldn't have to keep running backwards to track the ball. The outfielder's defence was on point, and accounted for the majority of the outs, but even they couldn't save the balls that went over the fence. Quinn's hitting was improving as the game progressed; she grounded out to first then followed up with a hard line drive between 2nd and third base. During her last at bat she hit it hard out to the center fielder, whom made an amazing diving catch to get the out. As expected, Rachel did great during every at bat, getting on base consistently and earning 2 RBI's.

Now The Lions were playing for 3rd place against a team who wasn't as challenging offensively but defensively they were great, Turing many double plays. They managed to get all the way to the 5th inning with neither team scoring a single point. In the 6th inning The Lions scored 3 points thanks to Alison, Payson and Rachel. At the bottom of the 7th inning the other team had scored two points making the score 3-2. The bases were loaded with 2 outs, all The Lions had to do is get 1 out and they would win. The batter swung hard at the ball sending it high in the air a few yards in front of Quinn, she charged at it a little too forcefully. The ball hit her palm through the glove and then popped out before she could close it. The other team scored their runners on 3rd and 2nd base to win the game by a single point.

_Fuck, it's all my fault. I lost the game for everyone._ Quinn dropped to her knees outfield grass and buried her head in her glove. She was so consumed in her thoughts she didn't hear anyone walk up.

"I'm not really good at consoling people. When Alison's dog died I gave her a high five and told her to suck it up... so I'm not sure what to say because you look kind of pissed off and sad. But don't worry about it; we have all had some tough breaks." Sam said.

Quinn looked behind Sam and the rest of the team stood smiling softly at her looking more worried than angry. That is, expect for Taylor who always seemed to be pissed off and now more than ever.

"Yeah, last year Rachel tripped over second base" Laura laughed lightening the mood.

"Hey! Well Laura farted mid pitch. Everyone heard." Rachel retorted taking a seat next to Quinn and putting a hand on her knee.

"Okay! I get it. We all mess up. But I just lost us the game, 4th place sucks." Quinn said pulling her knees up to her chest.

The rest of the team walked slowly back to the dugout to collect their stuff as Quinn, Sam and Rachel just sat quietly in the outfield grass.

"Well obviously, we're going to have to cheer you up. When we get back to Lima, We should go swimming at my house. It will also be a constructive way to relieve the stress from this weekend." Rachel almost demanded.

"I think Flipper over here has had enough of the pool for a bit" Sam gestured to Quinn.

"Good point, but I still think we should do something, movies maybe?" Rachel said standing up and offering a hand to Quinn and Sam.

"I'm in. I'll have to stop at home first though." Quinn replied.

"Sure, I'll come too." Sam said.

The ride back to Lima seemed to take a lot longer than usual. Quinn sat with Rachel at the back of the bus and as soon as it started moving Rachel fell asleep on Quinn's shoulder. At first Quinn was stunned, she didn't know if she should wake Rachel up and push her head back or just leave her the way she was. The blonde gazed down at Rachel's face and the decision was instantly made.

_She looks so comfortable and... Cute... and her hair smells really good._ Quinn smiled at the brunettes sleeping figure and brushed the lose hair behind Rachel's ear.

Quinn's cell phone buzzed her in pocket and she tried to retrieve it without waking Rachel.  
_  
__**Aww... –Sam**_

Quinn snapped her head up to see Sam smile at her knowingly.

_**Shut up, her hair was in her face I was being nice. - Quinn.**___

_**Suuure Quinn, Believe what you want. You two are adorable though.- Sam**___

Quinn wasn't sure what to reply so she stuffed her phone back her pocket then turned to look out the window.

When the bus came to a halt all the girls started to get off the bus, Quinn lightly shook Rachel awake.

"Hey Rachel, were home. Wake up"

Rachel opened her eyes and blinked away the sleepiness, then realizing her head was still positioned on the blondes shoulder she lifted her head quickly.

"Quinn... I'm sorry. I didn't mean it, my head must have fallen or something." Rachel stammered and looked at Quinn with her big brown eyes.

"Rach, it's okay. I didn't mind at all" Quinn could feel her heart beat go faster than usual as she and Rachel didn't break eye contact.

_Oh my god, she's so beautiful. I kind of want to... Kiss her. WAIT! What? Snap out of it, you can't kiss Rachel Berry..._

"We should go..." Quinn looked away.

***  
The girls went to their respective homes to unpack and get ready for their movie night. Rachel wanted to see a romantic comedy and Sam pushed to see a senseless horror flick, Quinn insisted that they see Eclipse and the other two girls quickly obliged. Quinn was pretty sure that Sam enjoyed the movie a little more than her and Rachel because she would constantly gasp at Jacobs's shirtless body. A few times Rachel's arm would brush Quinn's sending chills down both girls spine as they tried to keep their eyes on the screen.

"I didn't think it was that awe inspiring. I don't understand all the hype over vampires and werewolves; they're just whiney fictional characters that change from book to book and now movie to movie." Rachel huffed as they left the theatre.

"I think that Bella should just accept the fact that she likes Jacob and stop denying it." Sam said stressing her word to Quinn who looked away quickly.

"Fabray!" a familiar voice shouted from across the street.

The three girls turned to see Puck jogging across the road with a case of beer in hand.

"Where have you been! And more importantly, since when do you hang out with Berry?" Puck said in disbelief.

"What do you want Puck?" Quinn replied, already irritated.

"I'm having a party tonight! I just had to make another last minute beer run in case the kegs run out. You guys have to come. All the Gleeks will be there! Oh and bring your new friend" Puck winked and ran off towards a crowd of football players piling in his truck.

Quinn turned to read the other girls expression and instantly said "No way! I'm not going."

"Could be fun! And besides, we had to sit through that shitty movie." Sam pleaded.

"Quinn, I agree with Sam. We should really make an appearance, and besides the Glee kids will be there! What could possibly go wrong?" Rachel said.

***  
Two hours later Quinn found herself trying to stop Artie from wheeling himself down the stairs because in his drunken state, convinced himself it would be the greatest party trick ever. Tina had already gone home feeling sick, Finn was talking to some freshmen girl all night and had barley glanced at her or Rachel at all. Rachel was explaining to Kurt why she thought that argyle has an important role in society today. Quinn knew that Santana and Britney were around somewhere but tried her best to avoid them.

"Quinn! I've missed you girl!" Mercedes appeared in front of her.

"Hey Mercedes, I've missed you too. How have you been?"

"Pretty good, but let's cut to the chase. Since when are you friends with Rachel? Is this a joke?"

"Nope, it's not a joke. She's a great person if you actually get to know her. But have you seen my other friend, Sam? I kind of lost her while holding Artie back from the stairs." Quinn laughed.

"Yeah, she's in the kitchen with Puck, Mike, Matt and a few other football guys. Last I heard she was challenging Puck to singles flip cup. She's a brave girl." Mercedes replied.

Quinn groaned and headed to the kitchen, and sure enough Sam was in the middle of a circle getting ready to face Puck in a game of Flip Cup. Rachel spotted Quinn and they both cut through the crowd of people, by the time they got to Sam she had her arms up in triumph as everyone cheered.

"WOOO Suck it Puckerman!" Sam yelled as she high fived Matt and Mike. Puck just stared at her in amazement.

_Ugh oh, I know that look. It's pretty much the look that got me pregnant. _ Quinn thought.

"Hey Sam, we're going to drive you home ok?" Rachel said grabbing her arm.

"NO CHILD CAN BEAT THE GRINCH!" Sam yelled and everyone cheered again.

"What the hell is she talking about?" Quinn asked Rachel as they pulled Sam from the crowed kitchen.

Puck ran and followed them to the living room and grabbed Sam's shoulder. "Don't leave! Or at least give me your number!"

"Good bye Noah" Rachel replied pulling Sam a little faster out of the house and into her car.

The drive to Sam's was easy. Getting her into her house and up her stairs without her parents hearing her drunken giggles or clumsy steps was another story entirely. Once she was safely in her bed Quinn and Rachel left as quietly as possible and made it to the car mission accomplished.

************  
"Rachel, I know this might sound weird but... You're different than you are at school." Quinn said sitting in front of Rachel's house on her porch swing.

"At school, I'm constantly on edge and have to keep an eye out for jocks or cheerleaders with slushies or insults. And it's not like we have really made an attempt to hang out outside of Glee before softball, you only seen me in Glee and at school. And I know that everyone in Glee thinks I'm a diva and overly controlling, but for me Glee is the start to my career and its nothing to joke about or take lightly. That's why I play Softball, even though I want to win, I also want to have fun with people who don't hate me." Rachel murmured.

"Rach, I really am sorry for everything I've done. You didn't deserve any of it." There was so much more for Quinn to say but it didn't come out.

"I think we should just put that behind us, we're friends now and I think that's all that should really matter." Rachel looked up into the taller girls light hazel eyes.

All she had been thinking about tonight was kissing Quinn, so she tried to distract herself and keep herself away from the taller blonde at the party.

_Quinn Fabray defiantly does not want to kiss you Rachel, so the sooner you stop thinking about it the sooner you can stop torturing yourself._ Rachel thought to herself as her gaze slid to Quinn's lips. She only noticed then that Quinn hadn't been talking either.

_I need to stop thinking about this. I CANNOT kiss Rachel. I shouldn't even want to...but I do._

"I should really go. My mom wants me home at a decent time." Quinn choked out.

"I'll drive you" Rachel said standing up.

"No, it's ok. It's only like a 5 minute walk and I could use the air. But thanks Rachel" Quinn said, pulling Rachel in for a hug.

Rachel was sort of shocked at Quinn's actions but quickly held the girl back not wanting to let go. Quinn's heart started to race and the stir in her abdomen returned. The blonde pulled away and they said their goodnights.

***  
Quinn wasn't lying when she said that she needed the air, but she also needed to think.

_Why is this happening? I'm not supposed to feel like this about another girl._

Quinn could feel the tears started to fall; all these feelings were just too overwhelming to deal with.

_I don't like a girl. I don't like Rachel... I just...Can't..._

_  
**I know, I know please don't throw tomatoes! At least they're making some progress right!  
Let me know what you think!**

Oh and to answer most of your questions: Yes, at the tournament this weekend I will have to share a bed with a teammate :P


	7. Chapter 7:A Difficult Situtation

**A/N: Sorry not posting this weekend, I just got back from my tournament and they didn't have internet at the hotel :( I hope this chapter can start to make it up to you guys!**

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee

Chapter 7

Quinn was considering skipping practice in the morning. She didn't really want to see Rachel; she didn't want to have to deal with these feelings.

_**Can we talk before practice? Please it's important. - Q**_

Quinn knew she had to talk to someone and she didn't think any of the Gleek's would understand, considering her and Rachel hated each other a month ago.

_**I'm hardly alive but sure, I'm going to need a shitload of coffee to get me through practice today. I'll pick you up in an hour. - Sam**_

Quinn laughed, remembering Sam's drunken behaviour the night before.  
_**  
Okay, thanks. - Q**_

After a quick talk with her mom about the tournament and some breakfast Quinn ran out to Sam's car. They drove to the only Starbucks in Lima then headed to the field.

"So, you're totally gay for Rachel?" Sam said smirking tiredly and raising an eyebrow over her sunglasses.

Quinn chocked on her coffee at Sam's bluntness. "I-I don't know, and can you not say it like that?"

"Fine, but it's been kind of obvious Quinn." Sam adjusted her sunglasses on her nose.

"I don't understand why you're being so nonchalant about this. I can't like a girl, Sam." Quinn had to force herself to keep her voice down.

"Why not? It's not a big deal"

"Because it's not allowed... I'm not allowed. It's wrong... What am I going to do?" Quinn pleaded as her eyes watered again.

"No one can say what you feel is wrong. I think you should go with it. No one on the team is going to judge you, you don't have to worry about that we're all here you for...well maybe not Taylor, she's kind of a bitch."

"I don't know, it scares me to death just thinking about liking her. But I really appreciate you talking with me, since when did you get so sensitive and nice?" Quinn joked, lightly pushing the shorter girl.

"I don't know its freaking me out. It must be a side effect of the hangover." Sam groaned.

***  
Over the next few days Quinn had been distant from Rachel. She hadn't meant to be, she just hadn't figured anything out yet and she was honestly scared. Sam tried relentlessly to get the two girls to be close again but it wasn't working. Everyone could tell that Quinn's absence was taking a toll on Rachel, whom wasn't focusing on the game.

It was their first home game and the bleachers were packed with friends and family. Quinn's mom had even gone as far as talking to Rachel's dad's because Quinn had asked her to be nice. The Lions had an easy 7 point lead when it came down to the last inning. Sam was at bat and Rachel got up to sit next to Quinn.

"Can we talk after the game?" Rachel pleaded.

Quinn's stomach swirled and she just nodded.

A loud male voice screamed from the bleachers "C'mon SAM! WOO"

Everyone turned to see Puck standing on the bleachers shirtless with Sam's name scribbled across it in the team's colours. Rachel and Quinn quickly glanced at each other and ran out of the dugout, and tugged Puck down from the bleachers.

"What the hell are you doing here, Noah?" Rachel whispered.

"You wouldn't give me Sam's number. It took me days to figure out that she didn't go to school in Lima and at the party she mentioned she played Softball. This is the only team around here, so I looked it up and everything was there! Your schedule, Stats even the roster... I almost fucking shit myself when I seen your names!" Puck said, putting his shirt back on.

"Why are you doing all this? For one hook up? I didn't think even you were that desperate." Quinn spat.

"For your information, I want to take her out. She amazing. Hardly anyone can beat me in any drinking games and she did it twice, and then made fun of my guns." Puck replied flexing his arms.

The game got called to an end and Quinn took her time packing up her things and Rachel waited silently. Sam was off talking to Puck, well correction, she was making fun of Puck. The rest of the team and fans started to clear out slowly until it was only Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn followed Rachel to the pitching mound and sat beside her.

"What's wrong Quinn? Why do you hate me again? I thought we were friends. I miss being friends with you." Rachel sounded hurt. 

Quinn said staring at her hands. "Rach, I don't hate you. I could never hate you."

"Then why have you been avoiding me since the party. What did I do?"

"You didn't do anything, I just needed to think. I'm sorry."

"Think about what Quinn! We're friends; you can talk to me about anything." Rachel rarely lost her temper, but now her voice was raised and she was fighting back tears.

"Not about this, you wouldn't understand" Quinn yelling back at Rachel.

"Why won't you give me a chance? You're treating me like you used to and I hate it! I just want to know what you're thinking ab-."

Quinn grabbed Rachel by the neck of her jersey and pulled her in for a hard kiss, cutting off Rachel's words. Before Quinn could register what just happened, Rachel was leaning into Quinn and returning the kiss. Quinn broke off quickly and stumbled away from Rachel.

"I'm sorry... I- I..." Quinn started to cry and she ran off from the field into the darkness.

Rachel sat there as the field lights turned off, leaving her in the dark. She wanted to chase Quinn and tell her it was okay but her whole body seemed to be on fire and she could hardly feel her legs. She slowly raised her hand to her face and touched her lips lightly; careful not to remove the feeling of Quinn's lips that remained.

_Quinn Fabray kissed me..._ Rachel smiled.

***  
Quinn sat on the side of the road with her head in her knees as she sobbed quietly. She wasn't sure how long she stayed there but it would have been a long walk home, so she called Sam.

"Hey Quinn, what's up? Did you talk to Rachel?" Sam shouted slightly, there was a lot of noise in the background.

"Where are you? Can you pick me up?" Quinn said through tears.

"I'm kicking Pucks ass in air hockey at the arcade, Where are you? Are you ok?" Sam sounded instantly worried.

"I'm down the street from the ball field." Quinn replied simply.

Sam tore down the street and came to a screeching halt in front of were Quinn sat. She jumped out of her car and pulled the taller blonde in for a hug quickly. Quinn went to open the passenger side door but noticed Puck sitting there.

"Hey, Puckerman... back seat." Sam demanded.

"Are you fuckin' serious? I'm a grown man; I don't do back seats...unless you're involved." Puck replied.

All Sam had to do is raise her eyebrow and Puck unbuckled his seat belt, swore under his breath and got into the back seat. Quinn had calmed herself down enough to talk.

"I really screwed up Sam!" Quinn said wiping her tears.

"What happened with you and Rachel?"

"I- I kissed her"

Puck suddenly jumped up from the back seat "Holy fuck! Are you serious? You kissed Berry? That's kind of hot! Since when did you like girls?" Puck said.

"Shut up Puck" both girls said in unison.

"So, what did Rachel say?" Sam asked, glancing at Quinn every once in a while as she drove.

"I don't know. We were sort of arguing and I kissed her, I wasn't even thinking! When I realized what I did I got up and ran off."

Sam looked at Quinn like the next step was obvious. "We have practice tomorrow; you need to talk to her. You don't know what she could have said!"

Puck spoke up again "Yeah, Berry could have totally had a wettie for you."

This time Sam turned around from the wheel and slapped Puck in the arm.

Sam turned back to Quinn. "Besides, We have camp next week and you don't want to have to avoid all this."

_Sam might have a point, but I can't do it... I can't get rejected by Rachel when I shouldn't even want her._

Quinn said nothing until they reached her house; she mumbled goodbye and thanks then they drove off. Quinn's phone began to buzz and she looked at the phone. Rachel was calling. Quinn considered it for a second then pressed ignore.

**Yes, I know... You hate me for ending this chapter like that...sorry.  
Who's excited for the camp week!**


	8. Chapter 8: 1 Step Forward, 2 Steps Back

**A/N**: **This is a shorter chapter, because I had to cut it off somewhere, but I hope you enjoy it nonetheless**

Chapter 8

_Come on Quinn, please answer... Please._

The call went straight to voicemail for the 3rd time that day. Rachel threw her phone on her bed and screamed into her pillow. She looked up when her dad, Hiram knocked on the door.

"Are you okay sweetie? Your door is wide open and even though you're screaming into the pillow, you're loud." Hiram smiled, leaning against her door.

"No, I'm not okay dad. Everything sucks."

"Is this about Finn? Or Jesse?" Rachel told her both her fathers everything, she didn't like keeping secrets.

Rachel sat up and shook her head. "No...It's about Quinn."

Her fathers were originally shocked when Rachel told them about befriending her former tormentor, but now they had gotten used to Rachel talking about her new friend.

Hiram walked over and sat on Rachel's bed beside her. "Well what happened?"

"...She kissed me."

Hiram raised his eyebrows and chuckled at his daughter's flustered face. "So all you have to do is tell her you don't feel the same way"

Now it was Rachel's turn to laugh. "I wanted her to kiss me. I like her. But she got all freaked out and ran off, now she won't return my calls, or texts and she hasn't been at practice in days."

"If you like her that much sweetie, go to her house and talk to her. Right now she probably thinks you hate her." Hiram said.

_And this is why I talk to my dads_

"Great Idea daddy!" Rachel's thousand watt smile returned.

***  
"That is nothing to joke about!" Quinn yelled at Puck.

Puck laughed. "You're more insane now than you were when you were pregnant."

"Seriously Puck, give me the M&M's." Quinn couldn't hold back a smile.

Sam had sent Puck to Quinn's house everyday that she missed practice to deliver a care package and update her on the blonde's mood. It had been a couple days and Quinn couldn't bring herself to face Rachel, she had even turned her phone off so she couldn't see Rachel's name on the caller display.

Quinn was hanging upside down on her bed and eating her M&M's as Puck sat on the floor by the door. It had been like that since the day after she kissed Rachel.

"So, what's up with you and Sam?" Quinn asked, wiggling her eyebrows.

"I have no fucking clue. She hangs out with me all the time, but every time I try and kiss her she disses me. Like seriously? I don't understand how she can resist The Puckanator."

Quinn laughed and almost choked on her M&M "You actually like her don't you?"

Puck considered lying, but found it pointless. "Yeah, she's the only one who calls me out on my bullshit. We haven't even had sex, and surprisingly I don't care. I just like being around her."

Quinn just smiled at his words and thought of Rachel.

"And if you tell anyone I just said that, I'll stop bringing you junk food. While we're on that topic, Sam wants me to tell you to stop being such a baby and go to practice and talk to Rachel." Puck stood up and slowly made his way to the door.

Quinn continued to lounge around her house all day in her sweats. She had told her mom that she had the flu and got the time off practice for the past few days.

_Ugh! I'm going to have to go back... camp is 3 days. What the hell am I going to do?  
_

Rachel walked slowly towards Quinn's house and for the first time the brunette couldn't think of anything to say.

_Just go in there and talk to her, what's the worst that could happen?_ Rachel reminded herself as she knocked on the Fabray's door.

Quinn's mom answered the door. "Oh, Hello Rachel. Are you here to see Quinn?"

"Yes, is that ok?" Rachel tried to keep her voice steady.

"Of course it is. It might actually do her some good. She's been telling me she has the flu but I'm not too sure. She's been lofting around for the past two days, hopefully you can talk her into going to practice tomorrow."

"I hope so" Rachel smiled as Ms. Fabray guided her in and pointed to the stairs.

Rachel took slow steps, feeling more and more nervous as she got closer to the top. When she glanced around she saw a closed door with Quinn's name on it. Rachel took a deep breath and knocked on the door.

"Seriously, I don't want tofu again for dinner Mom" Quinn said from inside.

Rachel turned the knob and swung the door open. Quinn was upside down on her bed and letting her head hang off the edge of the bed. She sat up quickly when she saw Rachel.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn asked quickly, feeling slightly self conscious in her white tank top, over sized track pants and her hair in a loose bun.

_Even when she's not trying she looks amazing._ Rachel was distracted with her thoughts.

"Why did you run away Quinn?" Her voice was almost a whisper.

Quinn took a deep breath as she tried to think of something to say. "I don't know..."

Rachel took big strides towards Quinn, feeling more confident. "Bullshit Quinn! Stop lying to me! What is this all about? Why did you kiss me?"

Quinn took a step back from Rachel, not completely trusting herself. "Because, I think I like you"

Rachel could see the water in Quinn's eyes and the quiver in her voice. It was obvious that Quinn wasn't comfortable with the realization.

"So why would you run off and stay in your room for almost a week?" Taking another step closer to the emotional blonde.

"I'm really not a fan of rejection, and especially if I'm not even supposed feel like this."

Rachel almost wanted to laugh, she would never reject Quinn.

"You think I called 30 times to reject you Quinn? You think I would be standing here to reject you? Do you think I would have even kissed you back, if I didn't like you?" Rachel took another step closer to the blonde. Quinn slowly processed the information Rachel was giving.

Rachel continued "I like you Quinn. I don't know why it's so hard for you to understand. I can't think when you're not at practice or if we're not talking, and everything you do makes my knees weak."

Rachel took another step closer to Quinn so now they were practically touching. Rachel leaned up to try and meet Quinn's lips with her own, but the blonde pulled away and stepped back.

"I'm not supposed to be like this Rachel, I shouldn't like you and I shouldn't have kissed you" Her voice wavered as more tears fell.

"But you haven't once said that you don't like me, or that you didn't want to kiss me. So why is this so difficult for you?" Rachel said, beginning to feel hurt.

"Because I do like you and I do want to kiss you... but I won't because I can't. Why can't we just forget this happened and go back to being friends?"

"You know that being just friends won't work Quinn, not anymore and not when we both want more." It was Rachel's turn to start tearing up.

_I can't stand to see her cry... but I can't do this._ Quinn took a deep breath and looked away from the brunettes dark chocolate eyes.

"I think you should go..."

**So you guys must REALLLLYYYYYYY hate me, but c'mon do you think good ol' Christian Quinn would give in so easily? :P I just really want to make this as realistic as possible and there is no way Quinn Fabray would take this so easily. Again, I'm sorry but I hope you'll enjoy the upcoming chapters.**


	9. Chapter 9: Camp Week : Finally

**A/N: Thanks to everyone who reviews! I lovvveee reading them and they help me write all the time, again thanks so much.**

Chapter 9

"Come on Quinn, When you call for the ball you have to make sure you catch it" Coach Tim rubbed his forehead.

"That's just the way she is Coach Tim. She's not sure what she wants" Rachel spat, looking directly at Quinn.

It had been like this for the past two days, since Rachel and Quinn talked. Quinn decided to come back to practice, mainly because Sam forced her to. They had practice every day leading up to Camp and as much as Quinn tried to reason with Rachel, it didn't change anything. Quinn was playing terrible and Rachel never missed an opportunity to slide a comment in.

"Take a break ladies!" Coach John called from the infield.

Quinn collapsed in the outfield and Sam walked over throwing her a water bottle. "Excited for camp tomorrow?"

Quinn groaned "Not if I have to look forward to this for a full week. I can't handle the heat, the pressure or Rachel being pissed at me."

"You'll like it. Trust me, everyone always has fun!" Sam smiled mischievously.

"What are you doing tonight? Aside from packing."

"I am hanging out with Puck. He practically begged." Sam said, sounding completely uninterested.

***

Rachel sighed and threw more clothes into her suitcase "I never intend on being so mean to her daddy, just sometimes it slips out and I'm upset. I really don't want to go to camp tomorrow"

James re-folded the clothes that Rachel sloppily threw in "I understand you're upset but have you ever considered how Quinn feels? It can't be easy for her Hun, she grew up with very different views."

"I know, but what should I do?" Rachel sighed.

"Give her time, let her think this through without anyone pressuring her"

Rachel smiled and gave her father a tight hug.

***

_What the hell is he up to?_ Sam thought as Puck spread a blanket out on the grass.

"Stop looking so nervous, I promise I'm not going to kill ya." Puck smiled and sat down, motioning for Sam to do the same.

Sam looked up into the sky and watched to stars in silence.

_Damn, she's so beautiful... you gotta do this man, don't be a pussy. You got this._ Puck said to himself.

"So why am I here, instead of packing at home?" Sam asked, returning her gaze to puck.

Puck hesitated for a second, but then swooped down, lifted Sam's chin and kissed her. It wasn't like how he normally kissed girls, it wasn't hard and commanding. He didn't try and slip her any tongue, he didn't grope her, but he backed away and judged her reaction.

Sam smiled shyly and opened her mouth a few times to say something cleaver, but nothing came out.

"You know, I don't normally do this. Well actually I have never done this... but I think we should date" Puck said all too quickly.

Sam laughed a bit then realized he wasn't joking. "What?"

"Sam, I like you. I really like you, you might not believe this but I never feel this strongly about anyone, I don't care that we only just had our first kiss or that we haven't had sex. I would normally get pissed when girls make fun of my badassness, but I like it when you don't fall for all my lame shit. Sam, I really want you to be my girlfriend..."

****  
"Okay girls, remember to have fun this week and bring us home the trophy!" Coach Tim said, then stepping off the bus.

Quinn sat at the front next to Sam and Rachel sat with Carson a few rows back.

"Quinn, can I ask you something?" Sam said unsurely.

"As long as it's not about Rachel." Quinn replied.

"Okay, I know you've been cool with me and Puck hanging out... but what would you say if Puck asked me to be his girlfriend."

Quinn turned to Sam excitedly "I would say that you better have said yes!"

"I told him I wasn't sure."

Quinn slapped Sam on the arm "What the hell? Why would you do that? You do like him right?"

"Yeah, but you're my friend I just wanted to make sure you were okay with it first." Sam said.

"Of course it's okay! You better tell him yes now." Quinn smiled and put her head phones in for the drive.

Sam took this opportunity to pull out her phone and text everyone on the team, aside from Rachel and Quinn.

_**Don't room with Rachel or Quinn. They need to work some stuff out, got it?**_

***  
_What am I suppose to do about this whole Rachel thing? It was hard enough to even admit to myself that I might like her but now this has gotten way to complicated. I like guys, I had sex with Puck, I dated Finn... sure, I was never fully attracted to either of them but that can't mean that I'm a... well maybe I could be bisexual? Is it still as wrong as being fully gay? Ughh... this is insane! Why can't I just make one final decision about this? After everything I've done, will god still love me?_

Quinn turned her music up louder to drown out her own thoughts.

"Welcome to Camp Driftwood: The Softball Experience. I am the head councillor Ms Haywood; many have been here before and understand the rules and those of you who don't can ask your teammates. At the end of the week there will be a small tournament and individual awards for players. You must attend all of your workshops on time and ready to play, any further questions you can ask other councillors. You may now head to your teams dorm and dinner will be in an hour, if you miss it, you don't eat." A stern woman said in the microphone.

_She seems nice..._ Quinn thought sarcastically to herself.

The Camp grounds were surprisingly nice. They were surrounded by thick Forrest with one road in and out. The camp its self seemed huge, with 4 softball diamonds, 10 wooden dorms, a huge mess hall, a equally big recreation room and a big clearing with a fire pit. When they approached the dorm it had the team name hanging above the door.

Carson saw the look on Quinn's face and said "All the same teams come here, so we have respective dorms. It's kind of cool"

As they walked in, Quinn was shocked again. From the outside the place didn't look all that big, but in side had a huge living room space, with stairs leading to the upper floor. On the top floor was a balcony that looked out over the living room.

"Okay, so we should unpack and get to dinner." Taylor said pulling her stuff up the stairs.

"Sam, were sharing a room right?" Quinn asked.

Sam looked around quickly and said "Ugh, no sorry. I have to share a room with Carson. You're going to have to take Alanna's old room."

"Who was she roomed with?"

"Rachel, all the time. Sorry" Sam ran off before Quinn could complain.

Rachel was already in her room and unpacking when Quinn walked in.

"I don't think you rooming with me is a good Idea Quinn. Why didn't you choose someone else" Rachel said as she walked to the dresser.

"I didn't have a choice, they said you always roomed with Alanna so I had to take her room assignment" Quinn dropped her things.

"They're lying. I always room with Sam" Rachel pushed her way out of the room.

Quinn sat on the bed and put her head in her hands. _ God, this feeling isn't going away, even when she hates me... _

***  
At dinner Quinn tried to talk to Rachel, but she just ignored her and walked away. It was then, Quinn realized she had to do something; she had to make it better.

As everyone got ready for the bonfire, Quinn watched as Rachel walked in.

"I said that I couldn't do this and it was too hard for me to like you... but I realized that it's harder for me to say away from you." Quinn said looking down into Rachel's chocolate eyes.

"Quinn, what are you trying to say...?" Rachel had a good idea; she just wanted to hear Quinn say it.

"That I like you and if you want. I think we should try and make this work"

Rachel smiled and pulled Quinn down by the back of the neck to kiss her. Unlike the last time, this was slow, passionate and a little unsure. Rachel slowly opened her mouth and let her tongue drag across Quinn's bottom lip. Quinn gasped and broke the kiss.

"I'm sorry... it's just tha-." Quinn tried to apologise for pulling away.

"No, Quinn I'm sorry. I know how hard this must be for you given you're Christian upbringing; we don't have to move any faster than you want."

Quinn smiled and placed a quick peck on Rachel's forehead. "Thanks Rach."

***  
Sam smiled as she saw Rachel and Quinn smiling and laugh with each other as they walked towards the bonfire.

"I see you two made up... or out." Sam smirked.

Quinn smiled and rolled her eyes.

"Sam, I would like to thank you. I would assume that you helped this whole thing along from the start" Rachel smiled.

"Yeah, well you guys are annoying as hell when you're angry, so I was pretty much helping myself."

Quinn turned her attention to the trees where she saw Karlee and Carson run with their arms out stretched like they were trying to grab something in the dark.

"What in the hell are those two doing!" Quinn asked Sam and Rachel.

They both smiled and Rachel replied "Well let's just say it's going to be an interesting week here"

**Okay, So is that a little better? Camp week is here! Rachel and Quinn aren't fighting! You have to be happy with this chapter :P I was originally planning on dragging this Rachel and Quinn thing out for longer but decided against it.**


	10. Chapter 10: Camp Week: Getting Heated

**A/N: So this is a longer chapter, and their first full day at camp! Hope you guys like it!**

Chapter 10

Quinn woke up in her single bed and looked to Rachel who was fast asleep in the bed a few feet away. She smiled at Rachel's dishevelled figure wrapped up in the blankets.

Quinn glanced at the clock and realized that they didn't have much time to get to breakfast.  
"Rachel, wake up. We have to get breakfast and get to that workshop." She shook her lightly.

Rachel slowly opened her eyes and smiled at Quinn. "You make the morning five times better, Quinn"

***  
Through breakfast Rachel was a little more touchy than Quinn was comfortable with. Quinn had never been great with PDA, but now she was a little more against it. It's not that she was embarrassed to be seen with Rachel, she just didn't want to be judged just yet... it was all too new for her.

Their first Workshop had every outfielder from all 10 teams with 3 specialized coaches to teach it.

"We outfielders are the last defence for the team; we are the last hope to save the game. Sure pitchers start the play, but after that they are useless. Infielders are there for the easy plays, but we stop the runs from scoring when its truly needed. This is why, this workshop will be the hardest you will experience this week and I want to see no slacking off." An overly built man said.

Sam, Rachel and Quinn sat in the back of the crowd and Sam tried not to laugh. "You would think he was trying to recruit us for the Justice League or something."

The burly man snapped his head up and narrowed his eyes at Sam "Did you have something to say?" he spat.

Sam looked up, raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, I think we should remind you that this is Softball, Not the Special Forces."

Sam's comment received a few laughs from the other girls, which just pissed the man off more "Get up! And take a lap" He said angrily.

Sam stood brushed a piece of sandy brown hair behind her ear and walked up to the man "aye aye Captain" She smiled and ran off nonchalantly.

He growled angrily again "And call me Coach Valo."

Quinn exchanged a look with Rachel "I have a feeling Sam is going to be doing a lot of laps"

***

After their first workshop was lunch and then Quinn's next workshop was batting, then fitness. Rachel's was opposite, having fitness then batting. Quinn didn't realize how much she enjoyed having Rachel around until she was forced to stay away from her all afternoon. They got to go back to their dorms to shower and clean up before dinner.

Quinn was exhausted, sweaty and she was pretty sure she smelt terrible. She used to think that Cheerio's camp was gruelling but now she felt like sleeping for days on end. Not only was she tired from the fitness workshop but she felt like she was melting. At cheerleading, if it got too hot she was able to have practice indoors, but in softball there was no escaping the heat.

She walked back from the workshop with Allie and Laura then forced her legs to move up stairs so she could take a quick shower. She didn't bother knocking, and from what she seen, she wasn't entirely sorry she didn't.

Rachel was in the process of getting dressed and rummaging through her drawers for clothes. She stood there in matching black bra and underwear. Quinn had never been so turned on so instantly.

_Holy fuck... who knew Rachel Berry had such an amazing body! _

Rachel jumped when she noticed Quinn standing in the doorway. "Oh My God, I am so sorry. I thought your workshop was ending a bit later."

"You're apologising for looking like that? Are you insane?" Quinn laughed, shutting the door behind her.

Quinn took a few steps towards her bed as Rachel pulled on her Lima Lions tank top and tight blue jeans.

"Is it weird if I say I missed you this afternoon?" Rachel said, now taking a seat next to Quinn.

Quinn pulled her down as they both laid back on the bed, Rachel instantly adjusting herself to place her head on Quinn's chest.

"No, I missed you too" Quinn smiled.

Rachel took a deep breath then crinkled her nose. "As attractive as I find your dishevelled sweaty look, you smell funny Quinn. I'll let you shower than let's go to dinner." Rachel looked up and kissed Quinn.

_It's amazing how right this feels_ Quinn thought, slowly sitting up and making her way to the shower.

***

"So we can do anything we want after dinner?" Quinn clarified, moving her pasta around on her plate.

"Pretty much, but we can't leave camp grounds. Usually everyone goes to the rec room." Alison said between bites.

"Except us, tonight we have very serious plans" Sam said, high fiving Laura.

"What! Were doing it tonight? But Carson and I haven't even got everything ready!" Karlee panicked.

"Not that! God calm down, you know we don't plan that till later this week" Carson said.

Quinn raised her eyebrow at Rachel who smiled and returned to her food, obviously not wanting to give anything away.

_I'm not sure whether I should be afraid for whatever they're planning or not._

"So, what are we doing then?" Quinn asked cautiously.

Sam and Rachel smiled brightly "Karaoke!"

***  
"_I can be you hero baby  
I can kiss away the pain  
I will stand by you forever  
you can take my breath away"_

Allie and Carson finished singing a very over dramatic version "_Hero by Enrique Iglesias". _Rachel was leaning against Quinn in the living room watching and laughing at the other girls insane karaoke covers. Sam waved Rachel over excitedly to the book of karaoke songs that the camp provided. Quinn watched as Rachel jumped up and ran over to Sam, they both seemed to agree on the same song, and then quickly picked up the microphones.

The music started and Quinn and the rest of the girls started to laugh as they recognized the song.

Sam sung first to the other girls.

_"Maybe I need some rehab  
Or maybe just need some sleep  
I got a sick obsession  
I'm seeing it in my dreams  
I'm lookin down every alley  
I'm making those desperate calls  
I'm staying up all night hoping hitting my head against the wall"_

  
Rachel took over.

_"What you got Quinn, is hard to find  
I think about it all the time  
I'm all strung out my heart is fried  
I just can't get you off my mind!"_

_"Because your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love  
Your love your love your love is my drug  
Your love your love your love"_

Rachel sung to Quinn, who was smiling insanely at Rachel's excited dancing around.

After Rachel and Sam's energetic performance Payson asked Quinn if she wanted to do a song with her. Quinn wasn't sure about the song they chose but it was better than singing a really slow song.

Payson started the song, and many of the girls sung along with her.

_"And if you want me girl I will be your man,  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl I will be your man  
And if you want me girl I will be here forever_

_I'll take you all around as long as we're on solid ground  
I'll introduce you to town and never will I let you down  
One look from you and I think I must've gone to heaven now  
The fact that I'm with Webster is hard enough to get my head around"_

Payson sung and danced around the living room area. Then looked to Quinn to take over.

_"She's as hard as AC DC, she gets my thunder struck  
She's a star, a four leaf clover but I won't press my luck  
Girl I'm talking about you so don't be so scared of trust  
I think I'm better off with you, you say compared to what?"  
_  
Quinn sung directly to Rachel, then when the chorus came, the whole team joined in.

_"And if you want me girl, I will be your man,  
And if you want me girl, I will be here forever  
And if you want me girl, I will be your man  
And if you want me girl, I will be here forever"_

After a few more performances the girls called it a wrap, most of them stayed in the living room area watching TV and playing cards. Quinn went to her room to send a text to Puck and Rachel walked in with snacks.

"Cell phone at camp, Quinn?" Rachel teased.

"Just sending a text to help Sam out." Quinn put her phone away

Quinn slid to the other side of the bed and motioned for Rachel to lay beside her. Rachel didn't hesitate to take the offer, and quickly assumed her position cuddling into Quinn's taller frame. Quinn wasn't sure if she should touch Rachel or if she should just leave her the way she was.

"Quinn, I'm not poisonous."

Quinn smiled shyly and put her right arm over Rachel's waist, letting the brunette to snuggle in tighter.

"Want to play a game?" Quinn asked to break the silence.

"As long as we don't have to get up."

"We don't, it's more of a truths game. I want to know you better" Quinn said a little shyly.

Rachel laughed "Okay, Um... I have always found you insanely attractive, even when you're sweaty and smelly."

Quinn laughed too "I have always found your voice comforting when you sing and so did Beth when I was pregnant with her, she would always kick when you sung"

"I'm afraid to kiss you because I don't want to scare you" Rachel's voice got lower.

Quinn felt her heart ache. She sat up a bit on her elbows, forcing Rachel to look up at her. Quinn focused in on the brunette's perfect lips, and then kissed her. Rachel was to hesitant to move, as if Quinn was a jumpy deer so she just let the blonde do what she wanted. Quinn opened her mouth and flicked her tongue against Rachel's bottom lip, silently asking for entrance. It was instantly granted as Rachel opened her mouth as well. As soon as their tongues met Quinn began to feel heated and lust took over all rational judgement.

Quinn slid her hands to the bottom of Rachel's shirt and waited, Rachel moaned into Quinn's mouth and that was all permission the blonde needed. Quinn slid her hands up Rachel's shirt resting on her bare stomach, Rachel moved directly on top of the blonde neither of them breaking the heated kiss. Rachel had never felt more turned on in her life, her whole body felt like it was fire. She pulled Quinn's hands out of her shirt and raised them above the blondes head pinning her. Rachel trailed kisses down the blondes jaw until she reached her neck, and began to slowly kiss and suck. Quinn knew Rachel was going to leave a mark but she couldn't find the strength to stop her. Rachel found a particularly sensitive spot on Quinn's neck and attacked it, making Quinn moan louder than either of them anticipated; Quinn quickly came to her senses.

"Rachel, we should stop." Her voice was hoarse.

Rachel looked up, and slowly let go of Quinn's arms "Yeah... I'm sorry Quinn; I kind of got caught up in... Well you" 

Quinn sat up fully and took a deep breath "You should stop apologising. It's me, I'm just a little nervous because I have never... well... had an... orgasm" Quinn buried her head in her hands, embarrassed.

"YOU HAVE NEVER HAD AN ORGASM!" Rachel yelled. Quinn quickly pushed her hand over Rachel's mouth to keep her quiet.

Less than a second later Sam flung their door open "Can you two keep it down? These walls are like paper and I'm just next door. I really don't need to hear Quinn moan or find out that she's never had an orgasm!" Sam laughed at the last part.

"Sorry, but how is that possible Quinn, you and Puck..." Rachel said. Quinn looked like an embarrassed four year old.

"He... _Went_ before me, and after he did I was so freaked out that I faked it and left." Quinn was still red.

"And you've never done the job by yourself!" Sam questioned

_Oh my gosh, this is the most awkward conversation ever._

"No, I haven't"

"Dude, no wonder you're so uptight" Sam laughed and walked away.

"Can we just drop it?" Quinn asked Rachel, this time leaning into the smaller girl.

"Anything you want. But I'm going to need a cold shower now after that extremely hot make out session."

" As long as you don't attack me in my sleep" Quinn joked.

"I have a feeling you wouldn't object to that" Rachel laughed and pranced off the bathroom.

_I just made out with Rachel Berry, and it didn't feel wrong._ Quinn smiled to herself.

**What is a Glee fic without some singing right?  
This was a difficult chapter to write, but I finally did it. Please tell me what you think?  
And what do you think Karlee and Carson are up to? :P**


	11. Chapter 11: Camp Week: Big Surprises

**A/N: My chapters keep getting longer :O I can't help it! I have all these crazy thoughts and I needed to get them into a chapter. I hope you like it and hopefully it's not too much all at once.  
**

Chapter 11 

Quinn woke up with a serious hickie from the night before, and the mandatory team tank tops didn't cover anything. Sam finally stopped making jokes about it when they got to the first workshop and she turned her attention to pissing off Coach Valo.

The conversation at lunch was odd and as usual Quinn didn't quite follow what was going on and no one was going to let her in on it.

"My back is killing" Carson complained.

"Hmm... I wonder why. You and Karlee were asleep outside with fishing nets when I went to breakfast." Alison laughed.

"Why were you guys asleep outside... with fishing nets?" Quinn asked.

Everyone looked around the table waiting for someone to make up an excuse.

"Quinn, tonight everyone is going to the clearing to watch a movie on the projector. It's like a drive in, but it's usually a movie that not a lot of people like, and even after 3 years of requesting they show a musical they always show an inspiring athletic movie that has nothing to do with softball. So we should do something else, like explore the grounds a bit?" Rachel rambled, making Quinn completely forget about the previous conversation.

"Yeah, sure." Quinn replied, finishing her food.

The rest of the day was uneventful, Quinn wasn't as tired as she was the day before but she still rushed back to the dorm to shower, and see Rachel. Carson and Karlee left dinner early, but Quinn decided not to question it, knowing she wouldn't receive an answer.

After dinner most of the girls had decided to go and see the movie anyways and the rest went to the Rec room. It was just starting to get dark and Quinn was waiting for Sam and Rachel to get ready. Quinn was leaning over the porch when she heard the rustling of bushes, then a flash of a plaid shirt and a Mohawk.

Quinn smiled "Took you long enough." She called out.  
Puck stood up a bit and ran over to the dorm, still obviously in his stealth mode. "Yeah well this isn't the easiest place to find, especially not with your directions." He hugged her friendly, and then followed her into the dorm.

Sam and Rachel were in conversation as they walked down the stairs. Sam stopped for a second before smiling brightly and running over to Puck excitedly.

"Puck! What are you doing here?" She squealed happily, hugging him tightly.

Rachel and Quinn both laughed, then Sam backed away quickly, trying to regain her cool composure. "I mean... Are you stalking me now Puckerman?" she couldn't hide her smile.

"Well, you still haven't given me an answer, and Puckzilla doesn't wait long. Can we talk?"

Rachel took that as a hint to leave "Hey, how about we meet you guys at diamond 4 in about an hour. It's furthest from where everyone is and you can take to woods way so Noah won't be seen." She offered.

"Yeah, thanks guys" Sam hugged them both, and then went to her room to talk with Puck.

****  
Quinn and Rachel laid in center field on the grass looking at the stars. Quinn was resting her head on Rachel's stomach and they were talking about everything from movies, to their childhood. Quinn found it easier to talk to Rachel than it was to talk to Finn or even Santana.

"When did you know?" Quinn asked.

"Know what?" Rachel had a tendency of asking questions when she already knew the answer.

"That you liked me..."

Rachel drew a long breath "I sort of thought I did before the tournament, but I ignored it. Then everything at the tournament just kind of confirmed it."

"And you were just ... okay with it?"

"Yeah, well I wasn't playing on acting on it because I thought you would hate me or something and then we wouldn't have a friendship either. Though I must say, you are difficult to stay away from but I think I can resist you now" Rachel laughed

Quinn laughed too "Oh yeah?"

Quinn got up and sung a leg over Rachel's body, straddling the smaller girl. "You look nervous Rach. Afraid you can resist me?" Quinn challenged.

"I-I can. You're just being evil' Rachel smiled.

Quinn flipped her hair to one side of her body, making a curtain of long blonde hair. She lowered her face to Rachel's at a painfully slow rate. Rachel's heart felt like it was going to explode through her chest and her breathing went irregular. Quinn continued to move down until her lips just barley brushed Rachel's.

"You win" Rachel whispered softly as she closed the space between her and Quinn's lips. Rachel's tongue quickly found Quinn's, but it was short lived.

"That's fucking hot!" Puck said loudly, making his and Sam's presence known.

Sam slapped him in the stomach, and then took his hand back in her own.

Quinn was red an embarrassed, but Rachel just smiled and sat up as Quinn moved off her.

"Has anyone told you that you have terrible timing Sam?" Rachel said.

"Well if you too could keep your hands off each other for more than a minute." Sam sat down, leaning against puck.

"So? I'm guessing it went well?" Quinn asked Puck.

"Yeah well, she couldn't resist me." Puck smiled and kissed the top of Sam's head.

_Awuh, I have never seen Puck so happy and ...affectionate._

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. "Yeah, well Rachel can't resist me either"

The four of them talked and laughed for a while longer. They told Sam about some of their more embarrassing Glee numbers, and all about the other Gleek's. Sam also found out about Puck throwing slushies on Rachel, and smacked him in the head.

"So are you guys like, officially dating now? Cause that would be hot" Puck asked Rachel and Quinn.

Quinn face went pale. _ Fucks... are we dating? Is she my...girlfriend? We hadn't discussed this. Oh hell she's staring at me for an answer, she looks upset. Why did Puck have to be so stupid and bring this up...?_

Sam turned when she saw small headlights coming up the path towards the diamonds. "Fuck! It's Valo in his douche bag golf cart. We need to get back to the dorm and hide puck otherwise were in shit."

_Saved by the Valo. _ Quinn thought as she stood up and Ran out of the diamond and towards the woods.

They had to take the long way back through the trees to get to the dorm. The movie was almost about to end and the councillors were out supervising. They were still in the trees as they walked up to the Dorm. Sam stopped suddenly and crouched down, staring at the at the window.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you have to pee or somethin'?" Puck asked, Sam shushed him and pulled him down to crouch. Rachel followed suit and pulled Quinn too.

There were flashlights swirling in the windows and loud thumps inside. Sam didn't look afraid or concerned. Just pissed.

"Those fuckers." She muttered.

Then the door swung open and a few teenagers ran out laughing, they're faces weren't clear and they were wearing all black. Then the last 3 teens left the Lions Dorm and they were talking loudly.

That high pitched male voice, the annoying bubbly giggle and the commanding bark was all to familiar to Rachel, Quinn and Puck. Quinn stood up and jumped from the trees, followed by Puck and Rachel.

"Santana!" Quinn yelled angrily, not caring they were in the open.

Santana, Brittany and Kurt all stopped dead in their tracks. Santana was the first to turn, her jaw dropping when she recognised her fellow Gleeks.

"Quinn, Puck! What the fuck are you guys doing here? You too man hands." She asked.

Quinn lost her temper quickly at Rachel's old nickname "Don't call her that!"

Rachel whispered something to Quinn than took the blondes hand in her own.

"Whoa! Wait... are you to? Oh my god, you can't be serious." Kurt laughed, looking at Rachel and Quinn's interlocking hands.

The rest of the Lions showed up slowly, watching the strange seen unfold but keeping a bit of distance.

"Quinn, why are you at a softball camp?" Brittany asked

"Why are you all here? Please don't tell you play for these losers Quinn" Santana gestured to the dorm.

"They're not losers San, so shut up. Rachel is on the team too. And Puck is visiting"

"Visiting you two?" Kurt laughed again.

"No, He's visiting me" Sam spoke up, using her stern tone.

"And who the fuck are you?" Santana glared.

"She's my girlfriend" Puck said, throwing and arm around Sam.

Santana glared at the two again before turning to Quinn again.

"Why are you guys here? " Quinn asked.

"Cheerio's camp got moved here, Coach Sylvester is a councillor" Brittany answered.

"You're new, so they make them pull the prank. Fuckin' perfect" Sam swore.

Quinn looked at Santana, she looked sad and pissed at the same time, which was never good.

"I can't believe this Q. First you blow us off all summer, and you don't tell us you're playing softball then you don't tell us you're with Berry! What the fuck? I thought we were best friends? We told each other everything. How do you go from being head Cheerio to a fucking softball player?" Santana yelled.

"You're a Cheerleader!" Taylor yelled from behind them. The rest of the team stood with her looking pissed and hurt. They walked off into the Dorm.

"Enjoy that." Santana nodded at the dorm then walked away with Kurt and Brittany, who looked back and gave them a sad smile.

Rachel hugged Quinn tightly and whispered "It's going to be okay."

Sam and Puck started walking toward the Dorm "Might as well see the damage."

Quinn walked into the dorm and gasped. Rachel and Sam seemed to be expecting it.

The whole place was trashed with toilet paper, whip cream and condoms. The other girls were beginning to clean up silently. Sam told everyone to sit in the living room space so they could talk.

"We obviously need to discuss what has happened tonight. We have anticipated the prank, obviously not to this magnitude but we knew it was coming. So all we have to do is strike back, and harder. We know who our targets are now so tomorrow we'll go." Rachel stood and spoke to the girls.

"We can't trust Quinn. She lied to us. I don't want her there tomorrow" Taylor spoke angrily.

"Can you not talk about me like I'm not here? Yeah I didn't tell you I was a cheerleader because you guys hate them and I knew you would hate me too. You guys are the closest thing to family that I have." Quinn fought the urge to cry.

"You still lied." Taylor retorted

"Taylor, can you shut up and shit the fuck down so we can move on. There's more important shit going down than Quinn being an ex cheerleader. And honestly I don't care if she was; she's one of us now." Laura said.

Quinn smiled at Laura thankfully.

"Yeah what the hell's going on? Why did they do this to your dorm?" Puck asked. Most of the girls looked at him in shock like they forgot he was even there.

"Who the hell are you?" Allie asked.

"He's Puck, my boyfriend" Sam smiled.

"Atta girl! He's hot! Good work Sam" Payson said high fiving Sam.

"Back to the question. The cheerleading camp is half a mile up the road and as long as we started coming here, we've had a prank war. Every new Cheerleading squad they get, they make them prank us and we always retaliate. Except this year they're from our school, and they usually don't prank us this early in the week. The question is, how are we going to strike back?" Rachel looked like a war strategist

Karlee and Carson were the next ones to jump up "We got this covered. Come outside for a second." They ran out of the dorm and behind the small shed.

Quinn squinted into the dark and saw a cage with something rattling around in it.

Quinn's eyes went wide with surprise "You guys caught a skunk!"

Karlee and Carson laughed and high fived "Hell yes we did. Took us forever too! We're going to unleash it in the Cheerio's cabin. It was mostly Rachel's idea"

_Since when did Rachel get so... devious! It's kind of hot._

"I didn't know they were going to be here, but now the skunk is a metaphor for their behaviours at school. Metaphors are very important to me." Rachel smiled innocently.__

"We're going to need to do something else as well. Should we T.P them back?" Payson asked.

_Could I really go through with this? And help them prank my old friends? _

Quinn thought hard. "Wait... I have an Idea..."

** Oh Em Gee! Prank war! Cheerio's? Puck! Skunk!  
Now you finally know what Karlee and Carson have been up to all this time!  
And what do you think Quinn's plan is?  
Let me know!**


	12. Chapter 12: Camp Week: Pranked

**So sorry for not posting yesterday! I had a double header out of town and was gone most of the day.  
Oh and sorry for any confusion, some of the dividers just are not showing up :(  
**

Chapter 12

"What's your plan Quinn?" Allie asked anxiously

Quinn smiled at her own brilliance. "Puck, tomorrow can you drive into town and pick up a bunch of ice and corn syrup? Oh and food coloring!"

Rachel and Puck smiled knowingly as the rest of the girls continued to look confused.

"We're going to give them a literal taste of their own medicine" Rachel confirmed.

"A midnight slushy attack anyone?"

*************  
The next morning Santana was quieter than usual, and Brittany sure noticed.

"San... I think you should be nicer to Q. I mean it's not her fault that she's dating Rachel. Everyone says softball makes you gay." Brittany said, taking a drink of her water.

Santana rolled her eyes "Softball doesn't make you gay Britt. And I don't care if she's dating treasure trail, she could have at least told us. I'm not going to apologise for anything, she was the one who avoided us all summer."

Santana ran off to finish her laps that Coach Sylvester forced everyone to do at 7 am.

Before they left for breakfast, they had to come up with a plan for the following assault on the Cheerleaders and had to plan how to get Puck out of the camp without being seen.

"Okay, Puck, you need to get all the ice and put them all in coolers so they won't melt. At 1 am we'll meet up at the road" Rachel instructed.

"Karlee, Carson. Can you guys move the skunk without it spraying?" Sam asked.

"Yeah, as long as you put a black sheet over the cage we should be good to go" Carson replied.

"Wait, how are we going to mix the ice and everything then be able to move it all to the Cheerio's cabin? That's way too far and we're not strong enough to take all of that." Taylor said sceptically.

She made a valid point. The slushy mixture would be too heavy in the coolers to carry to the other camp and Pucks huge truck would be to loud to drive all the way there and onto the cheerleading camp grounds.

"I have an idea, but I'm going to need people who aren't opposed to grand theft... golf cart." Sam replied.

"Sam, in the future when you get arrested for doing something ridiculous, I am not posting your bail." Rachel said very seriously.

Allie looked at the clock and said "We have like 10 minutes to get to breakfast than our workshops! Mr. Mohawks gotta go and quick."

The rest of the girls went to scout out the grounds to make sure that no councillors were around. Sam and Puck darted for the trees and ran to the road, where Pucks truck was hidden.

Though he wouldn't admit it, Puck really didn't want to leave Sam, even if it was only for a few hours.

****  
"Move your little ass Samantha!" Coach Valo yelled angrily.

Sam caught the ball and threw it into the infield then yelled "You should stop looking at my ass, because that could be a lawsuit."

Everyone was certain that the only reason they had to keep doing the sprints and running drills was because Sam kept making Coach Valo look like an Idiot. Surprisingly Quinn didn't mind it much because she got to run with Rachel.

_How could I have made fun of her for so long, she's so gorgeous._

"Hey, Quinn. You should pay attention before Valo sends you off to Alcatraz." Rachel smiled as she picked up the pace.

Quinn awoke from her consuming thoughts "It's a little difficult to concentrate when you look like that."

Rachel raised her eye brows and put on a dramatic shocked face. "And what is wrong with the way I look" she glanced down at her body.

She was wearing her all ready short shorts rolled up and her Lima Lions tank top looked a size too small.

Quinn's mouth went dry as she looked at Rachel's legs. They were like a long perfectly toned patch of tanned skin. Quinn had never been attracted to a girl or even a guy as much as she was attracted to Rachel. It made her feel like a horny teenage guy like Finn or Puck.

"Absolutely nothing, you're just so beautiful its distracting." Quinn couldn't stop the overly affectionate words from falling out of her mouth.

Rachel blushed slightly as did Quinn. "That is quite a compliment coming from Quinn Fabray. Everyone knows that you're so hot it's almost offensive."

Quinn laughed at and blushed at the same time "Well we should really pick up the pace before Valo does send us away. Although, I have no objections to sharing a cell with you"

*****  
At lunch, you could tell that all the girls were anxious for their retaliation on the Cheerios. Every question or statement was said in a hushed almost whisper.

"You guys should really stop looking so shifty. The other teams are wondering why we're so sketchy." Sam said, looking unaffected by everything.

"Yeah, shouldn't you guys be used to this by now. You do it every year right?" Quinn said, holding hands with Rachel under the table.

"Yeah, but never when they're actually there! We usually do what they did to us and wait until they're doing some lame camp function and away from their cabins. What we're doing tonight is a first and we better be fast enough runners to get away from them." Laura said, looking slightly nauseous.

"And after tonight all this craziness is over? We concentrate on the games this weekend right?" Quinn asked, but by the looks on everyone's faces; she already had an answer.

"Hell no. We still have Flip Cup Championships when the councillors go to town and have their own party. They come back so drunk that they don't even check the Dorms." Allie replied happily.

"Yeah and we have to protect our title. There's no way we're giving up the trophy, and I hope you know how to play Fabray, because you're on the team." Sam said seriously.

_God, she really does sound like Puck when it comes to competition_

"Yes, I know how to play. We actually played at Cheerio's camp last summer." Quinn's tone changed like she was being challenged.

"Well good. You better not suck" Sam smiled jokingly.

****  
"When are they coming back? Do you think they got caught?"Quinn asked.

They were already at the road and began trying to mix the crushed ice with the Corn Syrup. The ice wasn't nearly as crushed as in a regular slushy, but it would hopefully have the same effect. They had brought buckets to scoop the mixture once at the camp so they didn't have to carry the huge coolers.

Sam, Rachel and Allie went to steal the golf carts from the councillors shed. Sam said she knew that they hid an extra key under the back seat so they wouldn't have to try and hot wire it.

Just as they finished the last cooler of fake slushy, Sam Rachel and Allie rode over in the golf carts. Rachel was smiling brightly and Sam had the same cocky grin as usual.

Sam smirked from her golf cart. "Let's go bitches!"

They loaded the Skunk and Slushy mixture in the golf carts and drove off into the darkness of the dirt road. Sam led the way and cut off the headlights as they approached the Cheer Camp. They drove around sliently looking for the Cheerio's cabin, it wasn't too difficult to find since they had the biggest one, no doubt thanks to the new head of camp: Sue Sylvester.

The lions opened the coolers and filled their buckets then silently made a plan to divide and conquer.

Puck was given strict instructions to release the skunk 5 minutes after they went in, so that after they successfully slushied the Cheerios in their sleep, the skunk would be released in time to spray as the Cheerios got up to chase them.

"Are you ready?" Quinn asked, gripping her bucket.

Rachel looked nervous. "I don't know Quinn; I don't think I can do it. I know how it feels and it's not a fun experience. Especially when they're not expecting it."

The taller blonde pulled her in for a quick hug "Okay, well I'm sure after this they'll think twice about doing it to you or anyone else at Mc Kinnley. If you want we can wake them up then slushy them, so they'll at least be expecting something." Quinn pulled her in to the cabin.

They made their way down the hall of bedrooms were the other girls were waiting for the signal to slushy away.

"We saved you guys this room" Sam smiled and pointed to a room with the door left ajar.

Rachel peered in and looked quickly at Quinn "Its Santana and Brittany!"

Before Quinn could protest Sam said in a stage whisper "Go!"

Rachel pulled Quinn into the room, they heard splashes and yells from the other rooms and Rachel quickly shook Brittany awake from her bed and whispered "Sorry Britt" then splashed her with he freezing, sticky mixture.

Quinn quickly did the same to Santana, and then froze.

Brittany and Santana jumped up and yelled "WHAT THE FUCK!"

Throughout the cabin was chaos with startled and wet Cheerleaders, Quinn hardly realised that Rachel was dragging her by the hand and out of the cabin until the night air whooshed around her.

The rest of the girls were already in the golf carts looking back and waiting for Quinn and Rachel.

"Is that a skunk! Oh my god it's spraying!" Kurt's voice yelled loudly from inside the cabin followed by more screams.

"Just go! I have to do something else!" Quinn yelled softly to the others. Sam looked back concerned but Puck stepped on the gas and they started off, followed by the others.

Rachel looked at Quinn "What are we doing?"

Quinn pulled took the extra bucket of slushy mixture from the back of their golf cart, and then ran into the edge of the trees. By that time the Cheerios were angrily standing outside and inspecting the golf cart.

_Fuck, there's no way were getting that back._

Quinn pulled Rachel along behind her trying not to spill the bucket.

"Quinn, what are we doing? How are we getting back now?"

"We forgot the most important Cheerio."

Quinn found the councillors cabin, but knew that Sue would have her own. They continued to a smaller cabin that had Sue's name above the door.

"You can wait here Rach. This is just something I need to do." Quinn said openly the flimsy door.

"I'll help you with anything you want." Rachel smiled.

They walked in as silently as possible trying not to even breathe. Sue was laying face up snoring hard. Rachel glanced at the mega phone and picked it up and Quinn got ready to throw the bucket of slushy.

"SUE!" Rachel yelled into the mega phone.

As soon as Sue jumped up Quinn hit her with the Slushy and they ran. Quinn and Rachel ducked back into the trees, and took the long way to the road.

"I can't believe we had to leave the golf cart. I hope Sam doesn't have to take the fall for this, it would be highly unfair." Rachel said intertwining her hands with Quinn's.

"Yeah, but that was fun! The adrenaline is still pumping through me like crazy! Oh my god, I can't believe I just did that. Santana is going to kick my ass." Quinn smiled to herself.

_She's adorable when she excited._ Rachel couldn't help thinking.

They continued walking along the dirt road back to Camp Driftwood, and suddenly they realized that half a mile wasn't an easy walk in the dark.

"I need to sit for a second." Rachel sat on the edge of the road and laid back onto the soft grass.

"I won't argue. I don't think we have to walk much further though." Quinn lay beside Rachel.

"I don't want to sound needy or anything, but we haven't kissed in roughly 24 hours. I'm going through withdrawals." Rachel complained making fake pouty faces.

"I might be able to fix that, But I'm not sure" Quinn teased.

Rachel groaned and rolled over so that she was lying on her side and facing Quinn. Quinn seemed to be lost in thought so Rachel softly placed a hand on her cheek and turned the blondes face to look at her, and then she kissed her.

"All better?" Quinn smiled between kisses.

Rachel swung her leg over Quinn's narrow waist, straddling her. "Not even close"

Quinn pulled Rachel closer by her shirt and they're tongues battled for dominance almost instantly.

Rachel felt her phone buzz but ignored it, not wanting to break the contact with Quinn. When it went off again, Rachel groaned and figured it must have been important.

She rolled her eyes when she saw the caller ID.

"What do you want Sam?" Rachel was annoyed about being interrupted once again.

"Where the fuck are you two! You're okay right? The whole team is freaking out" Sam rushed all at once.

"Where fine, just taking the long way back... and you really need better timing"

"Oh, ew... really guys? In the bushes, someone's going to get a splinter!" Rachel could picture Sam's smirk.

Then she heard Puck say something along the lines of "Holy shit, they're doing it!"

"Goodbye Sam." Rachel closed the phone and wasted no time reconnecting her and Quinn's lips.

Quinn was becoming more comfortable with Rachel and began kissing her neck and stopping at the start of her tank top, then moving slowly back to her lips.

Quinn's hands slid from the brunette's waist to her butt as Rachel kissed down Quinn's neck.

Everything was getting too heated to quickly but neither girl stopped the action. Rachel's hands tentatively slid up Quinn's stomach and rested just before Quinn's breasts.

Quinn moaned in approval and the brunette's hands jumped to massage the blonde's perfect breasts through her bra.

Quinn's nipples hardened under the smaller girls touch and she instinctively bucked her hips up to meet Rachel's, this time they both moaned at the touch.

"I hate to do this Quinn, but we should stop. This definitely isn't the time or place to continue..." Rachel breathed heavily.

Quinn groaned. "I don't see any problem with this time or place." Quinn started to kiss Rachel's neck.

"I want to continue, so badly it almost hurts. But when we do this... for the first time I don't want to have to worry about bugs or splinters."

Quinn laughed and pushed herself off the grass. "You're right, I'm sorry. We should start walking back before I change my mind"

_Best camp week ever..._ Rachel thought as she held Quinn's hand and leaned into the taller girl.

**So, I have Provincials, playoffs and such coming up soon and I'm not sure if I'll be able to post everyday but I will try my hardest.**

**Just because the Prank is done doesn't mean the Camp Week fun is!**


	13. Chapter 13: Camp Week: Flip Cup

**Thanks for the understanding everyone! I am trying to write and update when I can but it's a little difficult. Here is another long chapter; I hope you all enjoy it :)**

Chapter 13

"You guys seriously need to wake the hell up!" Quinn heard as her body was being shaken.

The blonde groaned tiredly "No! Sam go away. We're tired"

"Yeah, tired from railing all night in the woods" Sam laughed, moving over to Rachel's bed and shaking her.

"Railing?' Rachel asked tiredly.

"It means sex. Now get up! We're going to have to skip breakfast because there's some important camp meeting in like 10 minutes. And don't worry, Puck left early this morning."

"What's the meeting for?" Quinn asked, pulling the blanket over her head.

"No idea, by the way did you guys park the golf cart back by the sheds?" Sam asked.

Rachel and Quinn sat up quickly suddenly remembering the previous night. "FUCK!" Quinn squealed.

*****  
The whole camp was instructed to meet in the clearing by the podium for the meeting. Quinn and Rachel prayed it had nothing to do with the missing golf cart. Sam was moderately worried about it too but she tried not to show it.

"I would say good morning, but it's not." Ms Haywood said into the microphone. The other councillors stood on either side of her looking equally as pissed.

"Last night, one of the councillor's golf carts went missing. Theft is not taken lightly here at Camp Driftwood, and we will give you until the end of the day to confess. If no one comes forward, action will be taken to find the ones who are responsible. That is all, you may head to your workshop."

The lions all let out a breath that they didn't know was being kept in. They all parted ways and walked to the workshops in silence.

When they arrived, Coach Valo was already there.

"Hey, I'm not feeling too great. I think I'm going to go to the nurse and go to bed." Sam said quickly.

"What? You were fine this morning." Quinn accused.

Sam jogged away mouthing the word "sorry"

before she could get very far Valo yelled for her "Samantha! Get over here!"

"Yeah?" She asked with attitude.

"Where do you think you're going?"

"I'm not feeling well, I'm going to the nurse."

"Are you sick because you were out joyriding last night?" He accused.

Inside Sam panicked, but quickly recovered. "Yeah, because if I had taken the Golf Cart, I would have brought it back wrecked and caked in mud just to piss you off."

He seemed to believe it, and waved her off to leave.

************  
Santana had just finished her morning laps and was resting by the water cooler when she saw someone waving frantically by the edge of trees.

_Who the fuck is that?_ Santana thought as she started over to the girl. As she got closer, she recognized her from the Softball camp.

"You have some serious balls to come here after what you rejects did last night" Santana spat.

Sam rolled her eyes "yeah, and we had a ton of fun cleaning up whip cream and condoms from our dorm."

"What the fuck do you want?' The Latina crossed her arms and raised her eyebrow.

"Our dorm is having a party tonight, well sort of. It's more of a flip cup championship. You, the blonde girl and the gay kid should come."

"Why should we."

"Because, you and Quinn have been friends for a long time as far as I can tell, and you should talk everything over. Oh, and because we're going to need some competition for the Flip Cup Trophy."

Santana smiled at the challenge. "Fine, what time? We'll try and seek out."

"Around 10 should be good."

Neither girl was sure if they should say goodbye so Sam just turned and left.

**********  
"We should go check on her." Rachel offered as they were walking to the mess hall for lunch.

Quinn complained. "She's probably asleep Rach. Let's just eat, I'm starving."

Rachel looked off in the distance and saw Sam running into the Dorm. The brunette pulled Quinn to the same direction without a word. Sam was in the middle of the living room gulping down water.

"Yeah, you look really sick." Quinn said sarcastically.

Sam's eyes went wide "I am sick. I was just getting water."

"Oh, so then you can't drink tonight. This means no Flip Cup." Quinn smiled.

Sam threw her hands up, defeated. "Fine! Oh my god, I was getting the keg from Puck he just drove it over..."

"Slander! Allie just told us that he had it in his truck and you guys took it this morning. It also doesn't explain why you're sweating like you just ran laps, when you should have been in here for the past couple hours..." Rachel countered.

"Whatever, I hate you guys. I'm going to get the dorm ready for tonight." Sam walked up stairs.

_She is so weird._

*********  
Before they had to split up and go their separate ways, Quinn pulled Rachel back behind the mess hall and bent her head down to kiss the shorter girl.

Quinn was pleasantly surprised with how easily she got used to the height difference between her and Rachel. She rather liked not having to go on her tippy toes to kiss Finn's bulky figure, with Rachel it was easier, all she had to do is swoop down and Rachel's soft lips were ready.

There was a lot that Quinn liked about Rachel. Like how Quinn would never get frustrated and argue with Rachel for saying stupid things like Finn did. Rachel was also easy to talk to, even though she did talk in large quantities, she was still a great listener and Quinn never felt like she was being judged. Back at Mc Kinnley, Quinn would have never thought that Rachel Berry would be the kind of girl to be good at Flip Cup, or participate in a midnight prank war or even help steal golf carts and the blonde loved that she could always be surprised by Rachel.

Most importantly, when Quinn was with Rachel she didn't think about Beth. At the beginning of the summer she was terrified about having extra time and nothing to distract her from her aching thoughts of the baby. With Rachel around, the dull ache in her chest disappeared.

But even with all of this, Quinn didn't know how to label them, she didn't even know if she wanted to. She knew she liked Rachel a lot, and she loved having the shorter girl around but did this mean they were dating? Did it mean Rachel was her Girlfriend? What would happen when school starts?

****  
Laura waved happily to the young pitching councillor as they all left in their cars. As soon as they disappeared through the trees and up the road she ran back in to the dorm.

"Their gone!" She shouted.

Within a few minutes the keg was out, the table was set and the trophy was set on display.

A half hour later, other softball teams began to arrive, most of them were only there to watch and drink on their own terms. Sam explained the rules to the other teams and promised they would start soon.

Meanwhile, Rachel and Quinn took the free time for an impromptu make out session is their room. It had started out as in innocent kiss, then escaladed into Rachel's back against the wall and her legs around Quinn's waist. They were both breathing hard like they had run a mile.

"We should... go down stairs" Quinn breathed heavily

"You're right. I hate you, but you're right." Rachel looked disappointed.

Quinn let her down and kissed the top of her head.

***  
Sam's eyes grew wide and her heart sped up to an impossible pace when she seen small headlights approach the dorm. She quickly ran outside to try and head off the incoming councillor that could have been left behind, but she let exhaled deeply when she recognized Quinn's friends, the cheerleaders.

"You brought back the getaway wagon?" Sam smirked, as the three cheerio's climbed out of the Golf Cart.

"Brittany's idea, she thought it would be a nice gesture." Santana said.

Brittany furred her eyebrows "No it wasn't. It was you're idea. Remember?"

Santana gave her a stern look to stop her from talking. Kurt nudged her side and looked up at the dorm.

"What are you doing here?" Quinn questioned, more surprised than defensive

"You're friend..." Santana motioned to Sam, but didn't have a name to call her.

"Sam." Sam finished for her.

"Yeah, whatever. She invited us. Looks like you have some competition for Flip Cup." Santana smirked.

"You guys should talk. I'll keep Brittany and Kurt company." Rachel said.

*******  
Rachel got them drinks and they talked briefly about their summers thus far, when Sam came back.

"Are they done talking yet? Two teams have already been eliminated and we need to start playing, but it's going to be just 3 of us, Allie is already trashed." Sam informed.

Before Rachel could even reply to what Sam had just said, Brittany jumped in. "Hello, I'm Brittany" She smiled softly at Sam.

Not even Sam could resist smiling at Brittany's bubbly mood. "Hey, I'm Sam"

Brittany quickly pulled Sam in for a hug, causing Rachel and Kurt to laugh at Sam's surprised face.

Once Sam was free from Brittany's hug, Kurt stepped in. "I'm Kurt" He smiled warmly.

Sam repeated her name and smiled back.

"Seriously though, we need Quinn in here."

*****  
"Why have you been ignoring me and Britt." Santana sounds hurt, and vulnerable. It's so unlike her. It made Quinn's heart melt.

"To be honest, I thought you were going to give me a hard time about playing softball, and then everything with Rachel happened and I thought it would just get worse."

"Yeah, I would have teased you a bit, but now that I see how much you like Rachel and how well you fit in with these softball players, I would have just left it alone. It's funny, you seem to be happier here than you were when you were captain of the Cheerio's."

"I am, it's just different. There's not as much pressure and there's no Coach Sylvester." They both laughed.

"So how did this happen with Berry?"

Quinn took a deep breath "I have no idea. It went like this. First I was pissed she was on the team, then we were accidentally spooning, and I thought I liked her and started freaking out, then I kissed her and freaked out more, we talked about it and I freaked out again, and then we got here and made up and now we can't stop making out."

"Okay, ew. I definitely didn't need to know about the last part." Santana smiled.

Quinn laughed and hugged Santana " I really missed you guys this summer."

"I missed you too, Q"

****  
Quinn wasn't lying when she said Santana and Brittany were good at Flip Cup, Kurt was okay but considering they only had 3 players Santana got to go twice. They crushed the first two teams they played and went straight to the Finals.

Quinn, Sam and Rachel were getting ready to play their first game. No one else on the lions wanted to take Allie's place so Sam volunteered to go twice.

"Ready, Set, Flip Cup!" Santana yelled to start the game.

Sam was first, she chugged her beer in what seemed like record breaking time. The other girl took longer to finish her cup but she caught up when Sam didn't successfully flip her cup over the first time.

As soon as Sam's cup was over turned Quinn downed her beer. She never really liked the taste but she loved the competition. She didn't finish hers as fast as Sam, but she flipped hers over on the first try. On the other team, the girl took 3 tries to flip hers over giving Rachel a lot of time to finish hers.

Rachel sure didn't need the extra time; she chugged so fast it looked as if she just inhaled that beer. Quinn's mouth dropped as did Santana, Brittany and Kurt's. Rachel also flipped hers over on the first try.

Since there wasn't a 4th member, Sam had to go again. She took a second longer to finish her beer than she did her first time, but the other team was still only on their third member. Sam took an extra second to breathe before she flipped her cup over with ease.

Rachel, Sam and Quinn all jumped up and cheered, as did the crowd.

The next game was a little easier than the first and they won effortlessly, sending them to the finals against the Cheerio's. Quinn could tell that Sam was beginning to get a little tipsy, probably due to her pre drinking before the games.

After a 10 minute break they got ready for the Championship game. After discussing it briefly, Rachel and Quinn decided not to push Sam to far over the edge and Rachel volunteered to be the one to go twice, against Santana.

"You sure you can handle this, Berry?" Santana smirked from across the table.

"I would give you a head start Santana, but it would be even more embarrassing when you loose." Rachel replied.

"READY, SET, FLIP CUP!" Laura yelled standing on the couch for a better view over the crowd of people.

Both Santana and Rachel scrambled to chug back their beers, but Santana finished a second before and flipped her cup successfully with Rachel close behind.

Brittany had a bit of a lead to work with, but coughed and had to stop for a moment before finishing the cup. Quinn finished her cup around the same time as Brittany and they both flipped their cups together.

Sam finished her cup a few seconds before Kurt, whom looked like he was struggling with the taste. But Sam was even having troubles standing up and couldn't seem to flip the cup fast enough, as Kurt flipped his, Sam's finally followed a little behind.

Sam and Quinn both looked back to Rachel hopefully. Santana's cup hit her lips first, but took several more gulps than Rachel. Rachel put her cup down and held her breath as she tried to Flip the cup, but it wobbled and fell. Santana had only just finished her cup and positioned it to flip. Rachel flipped for a second time and it stood!

Everyone erupted in a cheer as Quinn and Sam jumped over to Rachel smothering her in a hug. Santana looked mildly upset and Brittany and Kurt went to console her.

****  
Everyone soon cleared out and most of the lions had gone to bed. Santana, Kurt, Brittany and Sam sat on the porch of the dorm, and Quinn sat on the other side facing them with Rachel laying heavily into her, with her head fitting perfectly between the blondes head and shoulder. The trophy sat between them all.

"Who knew that Berry was a Flip Cup All-Star?" Santana slurred slightly.

"I thought you were joking when you said you were good!" Quinn laughed to Rachel.

"Sam forced us to practice last year with pop." Rachel smiled.

"And it paid off! Champs once again" Sam's eyes were slowly closing.

"Thanks for inviting us Sam. It was alot of fun. "Brittany said thankfully.

"Yeah, you're not half bad. You remind me a lot of Puck, no wonder you guys are dating" Santana laughed.

Kurt laughed too "Yeah, but if you guys slushy me again I will end your lives. I haven't been slushied since I joined the Cheerio's"

They all laughed and Kurt's seriousness.

"I'd love to stay and chat, but we have laps to run in the morning. And we seriously have to get back." Santana slowly stood, helping Brittany up with her.

"You guys cannot walk all the way back in your state and the darkness. Maybe Kurt should drive the golf cart back, he seems okay to drive." Rachel panicked

"No, seriously Berry that's your guys golf cart and besides I'll just call someone to start driving over. Sue gave us a team a cart to get around the grounds too."

Santana quickly took out her phone "Listen, its Santana. Come pick us up at the Softball camp." She said in her bitchy tone.

She continued after a pause. "No, I don't give a fuck what time it is. You're a freshmen, so get your clothes on and take the golf cart. We'll start walking towards you." Santana replied to the phone.

As soon as she hung up she smiled sweetly at the three Lions and said her goodbyes, hugging everyone, including Sam. Kurt and Brittany did the same and they began walking to the road.

Quinn turned to look back in the dorm and realized how messy it was, but decided to clean it in the morning.

"Quinn, would you take Sam to bed. I'll drive the golf cart to the shed before the councillors get back." Rachel asked.

Quinn surveyed the girls face looking for any trace of drunkenness, but then let her go. She turned to look at Sam who was already passed out on the porch. Sam was a roughly the same height as Rachel so Quinn braced herself for a difficult task.

She picked up Sam, letting out a few grunts and slowly made her way into the dorm. Her arms were shaking before she reached the stairs and almost fell a few times going up the steps.

_This is why I shouldn't have cheated on push ups in fitness._

Quinn finally got Sam to her room and Carson was already out cold. Quinn dropped Sam lazily on to her bed and tucked her into the blankets.

When Rachel got into the room, Quinn was already changed into short boxers and a loose fitting Mc Kinnley High shirt. Rachel quickly changed and kissed Quinn goodnight as they went to their respective beds.

Rachel was just falling asleep when she felt Quinn slide into the bed behind her.

"Is this okay?" Quinn asked softly.

Rachel turned around to face Quinn's taller frame. She quickly intertwined her legs with the blondes and rested her head on Quinn's chest.

Rachel couldn't hide her goofy smile as she said "It's perfect"

**So what do you predict is going to happen in the future, I'm interested in what you guys think will happen!**


	14. Chapter 14: Camp Week: Relaxing

**Sorry about the late update. I just had an unusually gruelling practice that ended 2 hours late.**

Chapter 14

Quinn woke up with an overwhelming urge to pee. She had to slowly extract herself from Rachel's body without waking her and tip toed out of the room. She glanced at the time and it was only 5 am, so after she went to the washroom she decided to start cleaning before any councillors made an unexpected check before the first workshop.

The living room was pretty much trashed. The floor was littered with red plastic cups and there was left over beer spilled on the floor. It took Quinn a solid two hours to get the Dorm back to normal. As she finished bringing the garbage to the camps disposal, Coach Valo approached her.

"Quinn. Tell your team that all workshops have been cancelled. Ms Haywood thought it would be a good idea and the missing Golf Cart was returned so the campers have been rewarded. Tomorrow the schedules will be changed and you'll have practices as a team with a councillor who will be assigned to be your coach for the tournament this weekend. You guys will be on Diamond 2 starting at noon, you're coach will meet you there."

"Okay, thanks Coach Valo" Quinn gave him the same smile she gives all adults to make them love her.

"Now go back to sleep." He smiled back.

Quinn rushed back to the dorm and silently snuck in to the girl's rooms and unplugged their alarms so they could sleep in. She also left a note in all of their rooms.

Feeling exhausted all over again she retreated to her room and crawled back into Rachel's bed.

"Quinn? Please don't tell me it's time to wake up." Rachel didn't open her eyes or even move. Her hair was thrown around her face.

"No, we don't have workshops today. Go back to sleep" Quinn whispered and snuggled into the smaller brunette.

***********  
The harsh sunlight streamed through the ill covered windows, waking Sam up. Before she even moved she could feel the effects of the killer hangover that rung through her body. She glanced over to the alarm clock and saw that it was turned off. Despite the pounding in her head she jumped up quickly yelling for Carson to do the same.

"Carson, we need to get up. I don't know what time it is but I'm pretty sure we over slept!"

Carson's eyes shot open quickly. "What! Why didn't the alarm go off?" She jumped up as well, trying to gather clothes.

She looked up and saw a piece of paper taped to their door. As Sam looked frantically for her tank tops, Carson picked up the note and read it out loud.

_No workshops today so sleep in :) – Quinn_

Sam stopped and sat on the bed "Oh..."

Carson pulled back her long blonde hair into a loose pony tail "I'm going to go and clean the living room since I'm up."

Sam agreed and followed her to the living room.

Both of their jaws dropped when they saw how spotless it looked. The other girls were already downstairs gawking as well.

"I think Quinn cleaned all this by herself." Payson said slumping into the couch.

"I just checked outside, there really aren't any workshops today." Taylor said, shocked.

"Probably because the councillors are hung over as well" Carson sat down too.

Quinn and Rachel had just woken up and heard the voices coming from the living room.

"Valo said we get the day off because the golf cart's back and we're being rewarded" Quinn said from the steps with Rachel in tow.

Everyone turned around and smiled. "I'm still betting on the hangover idea. Quinn did you do all this?" Sam asked gesturing to the living room.

"Yeah, well I was up at like 5 am, so I cleaned and then ran into Valo and he told me about the free day, so I unplugged your alarms."

"But why? It was a disaster in here; it would have taken you hours by yourself." Allie asked.

Quinn sighed "Well, I still felt bad for lying to you guys about being on the cheerio's, I thought I could do something nice"

Rachel smiled and hugged Quinn's side "you didn't have to."

" I know, I wanted to."

Sam looked deep in thought then said "How did I get to bed. Last I remember we were on the porch"

Quinn laughed "Yeah, I carried you to bed. You passed out"

"Well that explains a lot"

***********  
The rest of the day the was spent nursing hangovers and relaxing in the sun. Quinn came to the conclusion that being in the heat wasn't so unbearable when you didn't have to run around in it.

Quinn and Sam were listening to Rachel rant about the significance of musicals in the 21st century and how they can change the economy. When she talked about Broadway, or singing she sounded like old Rachel. At first Quinn was worried what it would be like back in Glee when Rachel was annoying, and controlling, but now the blonde found herself not really bothered by Rachel's insistent banter.

"Sounds super interesting Rachel" Sam said thick with sarcasm.

Rachel caught on and threw her flip flop at her. Quinn laughed at the exchange but continued to lay flat on her back.

"So have you guys railed yet?" Sam asked seriously.

It took Quinn a second to remember that Sam said _"Railing means sex"_

Quinn became instantly embarrassed. Talking about sex always made her seriously uncomfortable.

"That is none of your business, Sam" Rachel replied, not seeming fazed by the crude question.

Sam laughed at how red Quinn turned and decided to tease the two more "So you haven't!"

"None of your business."

Sam laughed harder. "You would think that Quinn was the virgin by the look on her face right now. Well actually, you sort of are considering you have never had an ORGASM!" She yelled the last word.

Quinn sat up quickly, looking around to see if anyone was looking "Oh My God. Shut up! And don't say that word."

Even Rachel couldn't hold back a chuckle.

"What word? ORGASM? Because I think the word VAGINA is a little weirder." Sam yelled loud enough to attract some attention from passing councillors and girls.

"Shut up!" Quinn said again.

But Sam was having way too much fun. She knew what her next sentence would result in so she slowly started to stand, not holding back a smirk.

"What? Are those words embarrassing?" She smirked again, now standing fully.

Quinn stared Sam down watching her every motion. Rachel sat and watched, completely entertained.

Sam took a deep breath "QUINN FABRAY HAS NEVER HAD AN ORGASM!" She yelled.

Quinn got up instantly and chased Sam; it only took her a few seconds to catch up to her and tackle the smaller girl to the grass.

They both lay on their backs for a second before looking at each other and bursting out in a fit of laughter.

"I hate you so much." Quinn said between laughs.

Rachel smiled at the two, thinking about how great her summer has been so far and it was no doubt because of Quinn.

**Yeah, this was just a filter chapter to ease down from the craziness that's been going' on at camp.**

The next chapter will probably be the end of Camp :'( I know, we've had so much fun but now its time to get back to Lima.

Also, a lot of people have asked questions about my softball team and such, so I figured I could answer a few.

1) I am most like Quinn, I think. I'm new to my team as well and can relate to her personality a lot.

2) No, I have never spooned or been spooned by a teammate :P

3) Sadly, my Softball camp is not nearly as fun as this.

4) And as far as having my own "Rachel" on the team. My answer is ... ;)


	15. Chapter 15: Camp Week: Playing Hard

**Okay, So I'm off to Provincial Qualifiers this weekend and won't be able to post. I Hope you enjoy this Chapter.**

Chapter 15

The full day of practice still didn't calm most of the girl's nerves for the tournament. Quinn wasn't sure why everyone was so nervous until she learned that The Lions never did do well in this one day tournament.

It was 6 am on tournament day and the team had assembled in the living room of their dorm. Some of the girls picked at their uniforms nervously and some of them paced. Quinn glanced at Sam and even she looked a little nervous.

Quinn stood and let go of Rachel's hand. "We need to stop looking like this. It's Pathetic. "

The girls snapped their heads up to look at Quinn questionably. The blonde tried to muster up her old Cheerio's tone of voice.

"Who gives a shit what place you came in last year, or the year before that! This is a new team and a new year." Quinn continued.

Taylor scowled "No, you're new, that's it."

Sam turned to Taylor and without missing a beat replied. "Hey Taylor? Wanna shut the fuck up? Thanks." She smiled slyly and motioned for Quinn to continue.

"What I'm trying to say is... Act like you're winning but play like you're loosing." Quinn said.

"I don't understand" Carson replied.

Rachel answered smiling at Quinn. "It means to be confident and not freak out about the games or striking out, but still play hard like we need to make a comeback." 

Quinn smiled back thankfully. "So let's go out there and kick some serious ass."

******

The first 3 games were considerably easy, and The Lions sailed easily into the semi finals. The girls were ecstatic! They had never made it into the semi finals at Camp before, but also understood that the competition would only get harder.

It was only a little past noon and The Lions had played 3 games back to back since 7 am. Needless to say, they were exhausted. They had a half hour break before their semi final game and they collapsed by the Hydration Station.

"It is way to fucking hot for this shit. I'm going back to the dorm for a bit" Taylor swore and walked away. Followed by a few other girls.

"And people say I'm over dramatic." Rachel huffed.

Quinn looked over to Sam who was considerably quiet all morning. She sat with her eyebrows furred and tightened and tied her glove more than a dozen times.

"Are you okay?" Quinn asked

"Huh? Oh, yeah. I'm fine" Sam lied, and returned to her glove.

"No you're not. You're lying. I can tell" Rachel said, drinking more water.

Sam gave in. "I'm just a little stressed. I kind of need this win today."

Quinn was confused now, she thought this was just for fun. "Why? I thought Regional's was what mattered."

"It does matter, but for this tryout I need to have at least 1 tournament win before I'm eligible. It's for the Junior National Team." For some reason Sam looked embarrassed.

Even Rachel was shocked. "Wow Sam, I didn't know you were so serious about softball"

Sam chuckled to herself sadly. She hated looking this vulnerable in front of people. "Yeah, well I try not to get too worked up about it. The higher your hopes are, the harder you fall."

It was weird seeing this side of Sam, she was usually so happy, and guarded. Quinn wished that she had something to be so passionate about. Rachel had singing, Sam had softball and Quinn was just lost.

Quinn quickly pulled her phone out of her bag and sent a quick txt to Rachel.

_**I don't care if I have to bleed; we need to get Sam this win today.**_

Rachel looked up from her phone and smiled to Quinn and nodded. Sam seemed oblivious to the exchange and continued to fiddle with her equipment.

****  
The semi final game was stressful. There was no score until the top of the 7th inning. Then Sam hit a leadoff double, Rachel followed up with a single driving Sam into third base.

Quinn was at bat and had fouled the ball off a few times. After every pitch Sam was almost half way down the baseline before she had to turn back, there was no doubt that she was itching to get home.

The suddenly on a pass ball, Quinn saw Sam racing to the plate so she backed away quickly. It happened so fast. Sam slid; the catcher held the ball to Sam's leg as everyone looked to the umpire for the call. Almost in slow motion he out stretched his arms and yelled "SAFE!"

Sam jumped up and yelled in happiness and bounced over to Quinn for a hug as the rest of the team celebrated in the dugout.

Quinn ended up hitting a single, but Karlee's line drive was caught, and the ending the at bat.

The other team fought back hard, but fell short with 2 groundouts and a strike out.

Out of sportsman ship The Lions waited until after they shook hands with the other team to celebrate.

****  
They were in a small huddle before the Championship game started, everyone was a little shaken but tried to hide it.

"Whatever happens, we did amazing today." Carson said to the team with a soft smile.

Rachel looked to Sam and could see how much the girl wanted it; it looked like she wanted to win so bad it physically pained her.

The other team was good. They defiantly deserved to be in the finals, and they fought relentlessly. The Lions had fallen behind by 3, but not for a lack of trying.

When you actually looked, Sam was an amazing player. She accounted for 6 outs so far in center field, 2 out which were diving catches. Her batting was even amazing, both times she went up to bat she drove in runs. 

In the bottom of the 6th inning, The Lions had finally tied up the score. Then Allie's hit to deep center field was caught, ending the inning.

In the top of the 7th, the other team fired back and scored two more points. There was one out and one runner on first base. The ball was popped up short, Quinn ran for it and held her breath as she caught the ball and closed her glove tightly. She looked up quickly when she heard Taylor scream to throw to first. The runner was scrambling to get back to the base to tag up, but Quinn threw it hard to Allie and they got the out.

As they ran back to the dugout, Sam happily high fived Quinn. "Hey, look at you. You're double play Fabray!" She smiled brightly.

This was it. Their last chance to score 3 runs and win. To start the inning Karlee hit a hard grounder between the short stop and second basemen, earning her a base. Next up was Rachel, on the first pitch, Karlee stole second. The next pitch Rachel laid down a beautifully placed sacrifice bunt, pushing Karlee to 3rd base.

With one out, Sam stepped to the plate and swung at the first pitch. She was little ahead of the ball but still hit it to the third basemen. Karlee stayed put, not to risk getting another out. Thankfully the third basemen dropped the ball in front of her, giving Sam an extra second ahead of the ball and beat it to the base.

Quinn was on deck and just as she shakily stepped to the plate, the other team called time as the infield talked to their pitcher. Suddenly Quinn became very aware of the huge crowd of councillors and eliminated teams that had gathered to watch the game. Quinn's stomach did huge flips and she began to feel dizzy. Rachel waved her over quickly.

"Hey, don't worry Quinn. You got this. Don't listen to anything when you're up there, tune everything out. You can do this, just try your best." Rachel hugged her tightly as the umpire resumed the game.

Quinn stepped up to the plate once again, still feeling nervous. She looked over to Sam at first base and the shorter gestured for her to breathe, gave her thumbs up and tried to muster a reassuring smile.

The first pitch was ball, and Quinn thanked the lord it was because she was not ready to swing. She took a deep breath and prepared for the next pitch. Quinn saw it perfectly and swung hard, but missed. Sam took the opportunity to steal second. Now Karlee was still on third and Sam on second, Sam was their tying run.

Quinn called time to gather herself.

_ Sam needs this, so please god help me to help her. I know you might not like me to much right now, but at least help Sam. She hasn't done anything wrong. _The blonde prayed silently before stepping back into the batter's box.

The next pitch seemed a little slow on the taller girl, but she knew that the ump would call it a strike, so she swung. It wasn't one of her hardest swings but from where the ball hit the bat she knew it was going far. Before she could really register what was happening, she felt herself running.

The screams from her team and the crowd were muffled and sounded a million miles away. She looked up to the outfield as she rounded 1st; the other team's outfielders were still running to the fence, so she picked up the pace. As she approached second base she looked home, Karlee was already there and Sam was only a few steps from it. Karlee waved her arms, telling Quinn to keep going.

As Quinn got to third, the ball was just being over thrown to the cut off person, so Sam waved her to run home. When she was a few steps from the plate all the sound broke into her hearing.

"Get down!" Sam yelled, so Quinn slid.

The ball was thrown to the catcher, but it was too high and she missed it completely. Quinn was safe at home. The Lions had scored their 3 runs. They won.

***  
It would be an understatement to say that the girls were happy. They had gone from 10th place last year to 1st place this year. All the girls' congratulated Quinn on her first ever home run, Sam hugged her tightly, and Rachel did the same, only resisting the urge to kiss the taller blonde.

They received their individual gold medals and shook hands with the other team as they got their silver medals.

_Thank you so much_ Quinn said in her head, looking to the sky.

As they were began packing up their equipment, Rachel noticed blood trickle down Quinn's leg, that was also covered in red dirt.

"Quinn, you're leg! You're bleeding" Rachel exclaimed.

Quinn pulled the bottom of the shorts up to reveal an angry looking scrape on the back of her thigh, just below her butt. She hadn't noticed the pain until Rachel pointed out that it was even there.

"Oh shit! My sliding shorts must have risen up when I slid." Quinn said, trying to get a better look.

Rachel furred her eyebrows "Okay, let's get back to the dorm and clean it up so it doesn't get infected"

Sam stifled a laugh and Quinn rolled her eyes.

********

Back at the dorm, The Lions began their celebration, someone had put on music and there was loud laughs and yelles coming from the living room.

"AAHH FUCK!" Quinn yelled as Rachel poured peroxide on the scrape.

Sam walked in and raised her eyebrow. "You know, this is kinda kinky"

Quinn shot death glares at the girl.

"Sam, can you make yourself useful and hold down Quinn while I finish? She keeps squirming and there are a lot of deep gashes with gravel stuck in her skin. I'm going to need tweezers" Quinn looked instantly scared. While Sam looked like a kid in a candy store.

Sam clumsily sat on Quinn's back and Rachel straddled her legs. "Is this nessceary?" Quinn complained.

Sam laughed. "Yep, and if you kick up, you'll kick Rachel in the vagina. Then you for sure won't be gettin' any."

Through the cleaning process and extracting the rocks from her leg, Quinn probably swore more than she had ever in her whole life.

"Is it done" Quinn breathed hard.

Rachel rolled her eyes at the blonde. "Yes, the rocks are out and the dirt is gone for the most part. I'm just going to put more peroxide to make sure it's clean."

Before Quinn could protest Rachel poured more on "AHHH Fucking hell!" Quinn yelled and squirmed beneth Sam and Rachel.

Rachel muttered something about Quinn acting like a baby, then bandaged her leg and realised her from the bed. Sam got up to leave but then turned back around at the door. 

"Hey, I just wanted to say thanks... you know, for today. You guys played great." Sam smiled sincerely.

"So did you, we wouldn't have won without you... Now get some sleep, the awards are tomorrow morning and then we head home" Rachel smiled back.

******  
Rachel got up from her bed to close their door that Sam had left open. As soon as the door clicked shut Rachel spun to locate Quinn.

The blonde was sitting on her own bed, finishing sending a text to Santana about their win. Rachel ran over and jumped on Quinn knocking her backwards on the bed, pinned down by the smaller girl. The brunette wasted no time attaching her lips to Quinn's. After the initial shock of being tackled and kissed, Quinn pulled away slightly.

"What...What was that for." Quinn breathed heavily

"You, today...the home run... so hot" Rachel said in between kisses.

_I need to hit homeruns more often_

Quinn granted entrance to Rachel's needy tongue. Their make out sessions where getting bolder and their hands weren't afraid to roam. Rachel's hand slid down Quinn's legs and accidently hit Quinn's cut.

"OW!" Quinn yelped.

"Sorry!" Rachel replied, getting off Quinn and laying beside her. The blonde already missed the contact.

Quinn sighed. "It didn't hurt that bad, we don't need to stop"

"I know, it's just... I was thinking a lot."

"About what?"

Rachel groaned. "Well, us. What's going to happen when we get back to Lima? What are we doing now? Everything is so unclear and undefined."

Quinn had thought about this, but she didn't really want to have this conversation now or in general because she wasn't sure of any of it either.

"Can we just not talk about this now? We can postpone it until we're home. Let's just enjoy our last night here and the awards tomorrow."

Rachel said nothing for a few minutes. "Okay, but I'm tired so can we just sleep?"

_Ouch, what a mood killer..._

"Sure."

**Esh, more drama on the horizon? Possibly :)**

Who do you relate to the most in the story?  
Please Review :D 


	16. Chapter 16: Camp Week: Goodbye

**I'm back! Sadly my team came in 5****th**** and I was busy comfort eating all day yesterday so I didn't up date. I hope you like the last little bit of Camp Week.**

"This was an interesting week here at Camp Driftwood, but successful none the less. We would like to send our thanks to all of you girls and your coaches for coming out. Now we will begin with the individual awards."

A few councillors gave out awards to girls from various teams for "Most Spirited" "Best infield" "Best injury" and "dirt devil".

The Lions sat at the, front closest to the podium. Coach Valo stepped to the microphone.

"I'm going to be presenting the next set of awards. The first is for "Golden Glove". It is given out to the outfielder who always hustles, and gets the ball regardless of where it's hit. I'm happy to present this award to Rachel Berry from the Lima Lions!" He said.

Rachel smiled brightly and hugged Quinn; she went up to collect her small trophy and hugged Coach Valo.

"Next is the "Ms Hollywood" award. It goes to the girl who, let's face it. She knows she's good and is the most confident during the games. This award is going to, Taylor Addison from The Lima Lions!"

The Lions smiled and cheered happily for Taylor as she collected her trophy. Sam leaned over to Quinn and whispered "It's the award for cockiest player"

Valo silenced everyone then continued. "The next award is for "Best Rookie". It's given to the player who is either new to the camp, sport or team and shows dedication as well as raw skill. I'm very happy to present this to Quinn Fabray! Also of the Lima Lions"

Quinn was in shock, she wasn't expecting to win anything, but after unwrapping herself from Rachel, she ran up to the podium and hugged Coach Valo and whispered thanks, before taking her trophy back to her seat.

"Now, this award is usually presented by Ms Haywood but I insisted that I do it. This award is for Player of the Week. The girl who is receiving this award is definitely... interesting to say the least. Over the past week she sure didn't make my job any easier, though it was a pleasure to watch her play this weekend. As much as a trouble maker as she was, she played hard and great all weekend. I'm happy to present this award to Samantha Logan of the Lima Lions!" He smiled.

_I almost forgot Sam had a last name_! Quinn thought. The whole team jumped up and surrounded Sam in a hug and then let her go up to the podium.

She smiled at Coach Valo and he gave her the trophy. "You know kid, for a smart ass. You're not that bad."

"And for an ogre, you're not that bad either." She smiled back and hugged him.

Ms Haywood stepped to the microphone now. A councillor brought over a huge trophy that would easily come to Quinn's waist.

"The overall tournament trophy goes to the Lima Lions! Who fought hard this weekend claiming first place. Come on up and get you're trophy girls"

All The Lions jumped up happily and made their way to the podium. Once they had the Trophy they all gathered around for a picture.

**********  
_I can't believe how much I'm going to miss this place. _ Quinn thought as she slowly stepped on the bus.

She spotted Rachel in the back talking to Sam who sat across from her. Quinn slumped into the seat next to the Brunette.

"I know that look. It's camp withdrawal. It can get pretty serious if you don't keep yourself busy after you get home." Rachel said matter of factly.

"Yeah, maybe Rachel can help you keep busy, Quinn" Sam smirked and wiggled her eyebrows suggestively.

Quinn rolled her eyes "You're the female version of Puck. It's weird."

Sam remembered that she needed to do and took out her phone  
_  
__**Hey, We're on the bus. We should be dropped off at the field in like 2 hours. Are you coming?-Sam**_

Rachel and Quinn laughed and talked amongst themselves as Sam awaited her reply.

_**Sorry Babe, I'm working until 9 tonight. But I'll see ya tomorrow. – Puck**_

Sam tried to hide her disappointment, then shoved her headphones in her ears and blasted Tokio Hotel.

****  
Getting to know Rachel had a lot of benefits, but Quinn also learned the most important thing about the tiny diva. That all of that energy didn't come out of nowhere. Rachel actually slept all the time, she would take any free time to sleep and Quinn was pretty sure that If no one woke her up, Rachel would be able to sleep all day.

As soon as Rachel dozed off on Quinn's shoulder, like the blonde knew she would, she took out her phone.

_**When I get home can we talk? I need your advice- Quinn  
**_  
Quinn had a reply before she could put her phone back.

_**Why can't you ask your new bestie, Sam? – Santana**_

Fine, if you're going to be like that I'll just talk to Sam.- Quinn

I'm kidding. But we won't be home until tomorrow. Can it wait until then? –Santana

It's going to have to. - Quinn

******

The bus came to a halt, and Quinn slowly opened her eyes. She didn't even remember being tired. Half the bus was asleep, but they stirred when the doors opened and Coach Tim walked on. Rachel looked out the window and saw her Dads as well as everyone else's parents waiting impatiently.

"So?" Coach Tim asked nervously.

A few of the girls held up their gold medals proudly. The Large trophy stayed in The Lions dorm back at the camp.

Coach Tim smiled brightly "I'm so proud of you girls!"

"Rachel won Golden glove, Quinn won Best Rookie, Taylor won Ms Hollywood and Sam got Player of the week!" Karlee said smiling happily.

"Whoa! That's amazing; I knew you guys could pull it off. I'm going to give you guys a bit of a break. No practice tomorrow." Coach Tim said, then stepping off the bus.

Quinn stood and let Sam get by first. Rachel instinctively took Quinn's hand in her own as the team slowly loaded themselves off the bus.

The first thing Sam saw was Puck. He was standing in the front with a big goofy grin on his face; Santana and Brittany were beside him.

"Oh my god! What are you doing here? I thought you had work until 9." Sam said hugging him tightly.

"I lied, I thought I would surprise you." Puck replied hugging her back.

Santana rolled her eyes and Brittany smiled at the couple.

When Quinn stepped off the bus and saw all the parents and friends, she let go of Rachel's hand quickly. She smiled as she saw Santana and Brittany.

"You liar! You said you weren't home until tomorrow!" Quinn smiled. She didn't notice that Rachel had left her side sadly and made her way to her own fathers without saying bye.

"Puck said we could surprise you guys"

"I was planning on making you guys a sign... but I couldn't spell softball" Brittany said casually.

Sam raised her eye brow at Quinn, but Quinn replied before Sam could say anything "It's okay Britt, Thanks for being here."

Before Quinn could talk for long, her mom swooped in to take her home. When she reached her car, she realized she hadn't said bye to Rachel and instantly felt guilty.

*********  
Quinn was forced to tell her mom all about camp and the games, obviously leaving out the part about the pranks and flip cup. She then told her mom that she was exhausted and retired to her room to call Rachel.

The tiny brunette answered on the 3rd ring. "Hello, Quinn" Her voice was monotone.

"Hey Rachel, we're did you run off to?"

"I thought it would be best. You obviously didn't care much at the time."

Quinn knew she would get pissed.

"I was just a little overwhelmed with seeing everyone, I'm sorry"

Rachel could feel her defences lowering. "Its okay."

"Great, since we don't have practice tomorrow. I was wondering if you wanted to come over, watch a few movies maybe?" For some odd reason Quinn was nervous.

"Sure, I would love to."

*******  
Quinn didn't realize how different it would be not being close to Rachel. It had only been a few hours and she missed the smaller brunette already, she hadn't been lectured on her over use of sarcasm or extensive swearing.

It didn't seem like a big deal to have Rachel cuddled into her for most of the week, but now the absence made Quinn feel uneasy. She missed the smell of Rachel's hair, and the feel her soft legs between the blondes' longer ones.

Quinn stuffed her head into her pillows and sighed deeply. _ God, I miss Rachel..._

**Oh man, Sorry everyone. I know this took FOREVER to go up and there hasn't been much Faberry lovin' but that will change, just bare with me :)**

I have some pretty crazy ideas coming up, and I'm pretty anxious to write.

I love reading all of your reviews so bring them on! Good or bad, I just want feedback.


	17. Chapter 17: It's About Time

Chapter 17

Before Rachel went to Quinn's for their movie day, Quinn asked Santana to drop by.

The Latina wasn't happy about being awake so early in the day so she tried to make the conversation go as quickly as possible. "Okay, I'm here. What do you need?"

"Calm down, it's not even that early. Its 9:30" Quinn said, tucking her legs underneath herself.

Santana slumped into the recliner. "Whatever, I'm still tired."

"Well, I don't know what to do about Rachel. She wants to know what we are... and I don't know. It scares me to even think about it."

"What do you mean; I thought you two were dating! Even though that still grosses me out."

Quinn huffed in frustration. "We're... undefined. She wants to talk about it but I have no idea what to say. I mean, I know what she wants me to say but I have no idea what to do."

"You can't be this stupid Quinn. Do you like her?" Santana said tiredly.

"Well...Yes."

"Ew... anyways. Do you think about her when she's not around?"

"Yeah" Quinn replied

"Would you be upset if she started dating someone else?" Santana was starting to get tired of Quinn not getting the bigger picture.

"Of course."

"Then I don't know why you're debating this so hard. It's obvious"

"I know, I'm just scared..." Quinn buried her head in her hands.

" Why? Because if you say you're dating, it would make it all too real?" Santana sat forward, making Quinn look at her.

"Yeah, kind of."

"Then I can't force you to make a decision. But if you like her that much, then don't be afraid to take a risk."

Quinn took the advice to heart but still laughed at the fact that Santana had just said something sentimental. Apparently there was a first for everything.

"Thanks, S"

Santana stood up and put her sunglasses back on. "Don't mention it... to anyone."

****  
Rachel and Quinn debated over what movies to watch for more than an hour. Quinn insisted on a scary movie and Rachel, of course wanted to watch a musical. Rachel gave in and let Quinn watch A Nightmare On Elm Street first, then Rachel happily put in Hairspray. Quinn was never a huge fan of musicals, but she didn't really care because Rachel loved it.

It was difficult to pay attention to the movie when all Quinn could focus on was Rachel's body leaning heavily into hers. Quinn was happy that her mom was at work all day and she didn't have to worry about keeping a safe distance from the smaller girl. As Rachel sang along with the movie, Quinn ___absent__-____mindedly_took Rachel's hand and made slow, comforting circles with her thumb.

Quinn couldn't hold off any longer, she turned Rachel's face to her own and bent down to kiss her. It was quick, but when Quinn went to deepen the kiss, Rachel pulled away.

"We should talk." Rachel breathed.

Quinn groaned. "Why do you always do this? You're killing me."

Rachel rolled her eyes "Seriously Quinn, I think we should discuss everything."

Rachel sat up and moved to the end of the couch facing the other girl. Quinn didn't want to have this conversation right now, let alone start it, so she motioned for Rachel to continue.

"Okay, I want to know what we are. I understand that the thought of an exclusive relationship might intimidate you, but I really want you to know that's what I want. I like you Quinn, I really like you, more than I thought possible. I just can't handle not knowing where we stand."

At the beginning of her rant, Rachel sounded so confident and like old Rachel. By the end she sounded sad and broken.

Quinn wasn't sure what to say, she was still so confused. "Rachel, I like you too, a lot. It's just... why do we have to label it? I thought we were doing fine all week."

" I know that we had our differences in the past Quinn, but I didn't think you would still be embarrassed of me." Rachel fought back tears and stood up defensively.

_Embarrassed of her? How the fuck did she come to that conclusion?_ Quinn stared at Rachel, being completely confused.

Rachel took Quinn's confused silence as confirmation. She turned angrily on her heel and ran out of the Fabray house. Quinn was contemplating running after her but did know what she would say when that happened, so she reluctantly let her leave.

Quinn thought about that to do next for a while. She knew she liked Rachel and she wanted to have a relationship with her, but something inside was holding her back, like she was on a leash.

After a little while longer on thinking Quinn quickly grabbed her keys and jumped in her car.

****  
"Hey, look at me." Puck grabbed Sam's chin lightly.

Once she was looking, he continued. "You got this. You have nothing to worry about, okay."

"What if I mess up, then everything I have been working towards my whole life will be for nothing." Sam asked nervously.

"You won't babe; you're as badass as me." Puck smiled, causing some of Sam's nerves to vanish.

She got out of Pucks truck and waited as he got her bag from the back. She took his hand in hers and they walked to the sign in table.

"Welcome to the Junior U.S Nation Team tryouts, what is your name and what team are you affiliated with?" A lady smiled nicely.

"Samantha Logan, Lima Lions, Ohio." Sam said and watched the elderly lady jot down her information.

"Great thanks, Take this and pin it to your shirt. Be sure to keep it on all day. "

Sam smiled politely and took the number and pinned it to her shirt, like instructed. She followed the other girls to the diamond, and then turned to Puck quickly.

"There are at least 500 girls here." She said worriedly.

"Yeah, and not one of them is hotter than you." Puck smirked.

Sam rolled her eyes and took her bag from him.

Before she walked to far away, Puck grabbed her hand and pulled her back. "Don't worry about it babe, you got this. And I'll be right over there dying of heat stroke and cheering you on."

Sam smiled and kissed him quickly, before joining the sea of girls whom had the same dream as her.

_This is going to be a long day._

*******  
Quinn walked up the steps the church. She hadn't been there since she decided to keep the baby. Though she did come when she was considering abortion, Pastor Aaron wasn't there so she just sat and thought for what seemed like hours before making a decision. After her dad left her and her mom couldn't bring themselves to go back either. Quinn wasn't sure why she thought coming here would help, but it was worth a try right?

As Quinn entered she saw Pastor Aaron sitting at one of the pews, looking at the stain glass image of Jesus.

Quinn smiled when she remembered always being here as a kid. She loved looking at the beautiful image of Jesus and it used to make her feel warm and protected, now it made her feel cold and scared. For as long as she could remember Pastor Aaron had been around, he was one of the nicest men she had ever met. That was one of the reasons she didn't come to church when she was pregnant, she felt like she had let him down.

"Quinn Fabray... It's been a while." His caring voice pulled her from her thoughts.

She returned a smile and continued walking to where he was seated. "I know, I'm sorry"

He stood up to give her a hug "Nonsense, I'm just happy to see you. We've missed your beautiful voice here on Sundays you know."

Quinn almost forgot that she used to be in the choir, it seemed like another life time ago. "I've missed it here."

"To what do I owe pleasure?" He asked, taking a seat.

Quinn sat beside him and starred off blankly.

_Should I be here? What am I suppose to say?_

Pastor Aaron filled the silence. "You shouldn't be afraid or ashamed to be here. I know some people frown upon the pregnancy, but you did the right thing. For her and you."

Quinn could feel the tears forming. "Having Beth was one thing, but I don't think I can be forgiven this time..."

Pastor Aaron looked at Quinn worriedly. "I'm certain whatever it is, you can be forgiven as long as you haven't lost faith."

"I-I have feelings for a...girl." Quinn wasn't sure why she was telling him but it made her feel a little better that his face wasn't twisted in disgust.

"Is that all? The way you're acting I would have thought you had committed a homicide." Pastor Aaron tried to joke.

Quinn was still crying softly but said nothing.

"Quinn, what have I taught you your entire life?" Pastor Aaron continued.

"Sit quietly and listen?" Quinn said.

Pastor Aaron laughed a little. "That too, but I have also taught you that God loves you regardless of what happens. We are all his children, and he won't turn his back on you as long as you continue to accept him into your life. And as far as forgiveness, the bible tells us to forgive as he forgives us, so you shouldn't be afraid to come here. We love you Quinn. Now I'm not saying that everyone is going to be happy about your choices, because they won't. You just have to remember that Jesus loves you and is with you throughout every hardship you may endure."

Quinn was still crying, but it was tears of happiness. This is what she needed, she understood why she came. "Thank you so much Pastor Aaron"

They both stood and hugged one more time. "I trust you will be here on Sunday? And we can talk about you rejoining the choir."

All Quinn could do is nod and smile. On her way out she looked over her shoulder once again at the stain glass image of Jesus. She no longer felt cold and scared, but the warmth, comfort and protection returned.

Quinn got in her car and drove to the only place on her mind.

****  
Puck had been watching Sam's tryouts for what seemed like forever, but he was still completely entertained. For the first time, he wasn't checking out other girls or trying to pick them up.

Pucks phone vibrated in his pants.

_**Hey ;) guess what I'm wearing...- Santana**_

Puck rolled his eyes and replied.

_**I don't really care. - Puck**_

_**What? Since when? You love my sexts- Santana**_

__Puck could almost hear her shocked tone.

_**Since I started dating Sam. - Puck**_

_**Holy shit, it's true. You really do like her. Congrats bud, you're whipped. - Santana  
**_  
Puck narrowed his eyes at the screen in slight anger  
_**  
Puckzilla is not whipped.-Puck**_

_**Sure. Where are you then? - Santana**_

_**Sam's tryout. - Puck**_

_**See. WHIPPED! - Santana.**_

__He had fallen right into that one.

_**Fuck you Lopez. - Puck**_

_**:) Tell your girl good luck with the tryout. –Santana**_

__******  
Quinn drove to the Berry household at an illegal speed and practically ran to their front door. When she knocked Hiram answered and said that Rachel and her father, James were out getting ice cream because Rachel was upset about something.

Quinn barely had time to say goodbye before she was in her car and driving to the Ice Cream Parlour in downtown Lima.

Rachel seen Quinn coming from a mile away, but still didn't have time to form any intelligent words at the sight of the blonde. James saw the look on Rachel's face and muttered something to her about checking out old records.

"Rachel, I'm not embarrassed to be with you!" Quinn spat quickly.

Rachel was a little shocked but put her wall of defence up again. "Quinn, I don't need you false apologies."

"It's not false! Look Rach, I really like you... I like you so much it scared me. I was afraid of a lot of things... like God and my mom... but I don't care what anyone else thinks."

Rachel was starting to believe her but it wasn't enough "Quinn please... I know you care what people think. You're Quinn Fabray."

Quinn glanced around, as if looking for an idea. She spotted stone tables in the middle of the shopping square and pulled Rachel over by the hand. She stood up on the table, despite Rachel's confused protests.

"Everybody listen up!" Quinn's Cheerio tone returned. A lot of shoppers and by passes stop and turned their attention the blonde.

"I'm Quinn Fabray, and I like Rachel Berry!" she said pointing to the small brunette who was now a shade of pink.

"I want to be her girlfriend and I want everyone to know...If she'll still have me." Quinn said looking to Rachel now.

Rachel grabbed her hand and tugged her off the table. Quinn was worried at first but seen a smile pass Rachel's lips and she leaned up to kiss the blonde.

Quinn smiled. "I'll take that as a yes."  
_

**About time eh? They're finally together, all seems good for now. I can finally get into some Faberry lovin'**

**What did you think of the Church scene? Do you like seeing the Christian side of Quinn?**

**I decided against covering every part of Sam's tryout but I will put a little of it in the next chapter. What do you think the results will be? Do you think Sam will make the National Team?**

**Also, The Gleek's will be back soon, that is if you guys miss them at all.**

**And I have a big question. Should I continue this story and follow the girls into the school year? Or should I end the story at the end of summer?**

**Please Review :) **


	18. Chapter 18: Drunken Truths

****

Just a fun and light hearted chapter. It's like the calm before the storm.

Disclaimer: I do not own Glee :( 

Chapter 18

The next few days was gruelling at best. Coach Tim had them running 2 days and by the time they were done they were too exhausted to do anything but sleep and prepare for the next day. The only day they had off was on Sunday, Rachel wanted to go to breakfast and go swimming but Quinn had promised Pastor Aaron that she would go to church with her mother.

At first Quinn was worried being back, she wasn't sure what people would think. When she arrived all her fears vanished and she felt stupid for ever doubting the people who had been around her entire life, everyone embraced her happily and she stayed behind to catch up with a few people and rejoin choir practice. For once everything seemed to be looking up, she had Rachel, her mom and her church, and all was good.

Sam had been freaking out about the tryouts since they happened. She hadn't heard back yet and they had said she would find out in 2 day at the most. What was worse was she didn't feel very confident about her performance, and she wasn't ready to deal with the rejection. Since she could remember she loved playing softball, the first time she seen Jenny Finch play for the U.S National Team at the Olympics she knew that's what she wanted, it was what she _needed_. Since then she has never missed a single practice or game, and in the off season she would train indoors. The Junior National Team was the first step in achieving her dreams, now all she had to do is wait and the hope for the right news.

When Quinn got home from church she barely had time to change before Rachel walked into her room.

"You know, you could have knocked." Quinn smiled and kissed Rachel on the forehead.

Rachel smiled. "I could have, but then I wouldn't get to see you in this current state of dress."

Quinn looked down and realized she was wearing only a black bra and short jean shorts.

"My mom's here you know." Quinn said simply.

"I know, she let me in. When are you planning on telling her?" Rachel asked.

Quinn bit her lip "I don't really plan on it. I know you want me to tell her, but if I do, I'll be kicked out again."

Rachel saw how serious Quinn was and gave in. "Okay, you don't have to but I should tell you that my dads have imposed an open door policy for when you're over."

Quinn laughed and was going to reply but then her phone buzzed and she picked it up to check the message.

_**Get to my house, now. It's important. –Santana**_

Quinn read the message again then looked at Rachel, who was also starring at her phone.

"Did you get a text from Santana to?" Quinn asked.

Rachel nodded "yeah, it looks like we're going to have to post pone our alone time."

-  
Quinn was moderately worried. Santana never sent distressed text messages, and to be honest she wasn't sure if Santana even liked Rachel.

When she arrived at the Latina's house, she didn't bother knocking and just walked right in.

"That didn't take you two long. I guess you weren't doing the nasty." Santana smiled, walking out of the kitchen.

"What's wrong? You don't look like you're bleeding or anything." Quinn questioned.

"Yeah, you don't look like you're dying." Quinn and Rachel turned quickly to see Sam leaning against the front door.

"How did you get here?" Rachel asked.

Sam sighed. "I drove. She sent me a text and I don't enjoy driving into Lima for no reason."

"Quiet Logan, you guys are here for fun. You've been practicing every day since you got back from camp, it's time to relax and have a girl's night in." Santana said, revealing a few bottles of alcohol from behind her.

Sam smiled, Rachel raised her eye brows and Quinn groaned.

"I don't think this is a good idea." Quinn complained.

"Oh stop being a baby Quinn" Brittany said coming down the stairs.

"I agree, we do need to let loose a bit. All this practicing can't be good for our systems. We haven't had fun since camp." Rachel said leaning into the blonde.

Santana laughed "See even Berry is up for it, so stop being such a pussy."

She tossed Sam a bottle of vodka and retreated to the kitchen.

Although Quinn had always played flip cup and various drinking games before, she never liked going to parties and never drank with he sole purpose to get drunk, like many people in Lima did.

Santana's mom had been out of town until Tuesday, so the girls had free run of the house. The Latina's alcohol stash had been fairly impressive, Quinn used to think that she was stocking up in case of another prohibition. In addition to what they already owned, Santana managed to get more just in case.

It wouldn't make sense to Santana to drink if there wasn't some sort of game involved, so she forced everyone to finish their first drinks before playing.

"Lets play 'I've never'" Brittany suggested, it was one of the few games she understood.

The girls all sat around the island on bar stools in Santana's kitchen.

Surprisingly, Rachel didn't know how to play. "How is this game played?"

"We all take turns saying something that we either have or haven't done and if anyone else in the room has done it before they have to take a drink" Quinn explained. She usually loved this game because she had never really done much and not nearly as much as Santana and Brittany.

"Okay, I'll go first. I have never kissed anyone in this room" Sam smirked. Obviously she was in it to win.

Everyone but Sam took a drink.

"I have never dated Puck." Quinn jabbed back at Sam.

Sam and Rachel took a drink. Sam noticed Rachel and raised an eyebrow "You dated Puck!"

Rachel turned pink "Yes, for all of 2 days."

Sam laughed and shook her head, trying to picture it.

"I have never had sex" Rachel smiled brightly.

Everyone took a drink, and Santana whispered something to Brittany.

Brittany smiled. "I have never worn argyle"

everyone laughed as Rachel was the only one to drink.

"I have never been on a softball team" Santana targeted. Brittany and her high fived.

Sam, Quinn and Rachel all drank.

Sam thought for a bit, and then found a good one. "I have never fantasized about anyone in this room"

everyone drank except Sam.

Rachel thought for a second then raised her hand excitedly.

"This isn't school Berry, you don't have to raise your hand" Santana laughed.

Rachel self consciously put her hand down and cleared her throat. "You said that I can say something that I have done, is that right?"

Quinn answered "Yeah, but you have to drink too"

A mischievous grin crossed the brunettes face as she stared at Sam. "I have never kissed a girl."

They all took a drink, including Sam whom tried to do it quickly so that no one would notice.

Quinn's jaw dropped " SAM! Who did you kiss?"

Sam shot death glares at Rachel "I hate you so much"

Santana and Brittany where in a fit of giggles. "Okay everyone calm down. Let's play a new game"

Santana wasn't dumb, obviously this game wasn't going to get anyone drunk very fast and everyone wanted to know who Sam kissed and there was one way to find out.

"We're going to play truth or shoot" Santana smiled.

Quinn's eyes went wide "oh god no!"

"Shut it Fabray" Santana retorted, taking out the shot glasses.

"This is how you play, someone asks you a question, and if you don't want to answer then you have to take a shot and every time after that you have to take 2 shots. If you lie, and we catch it then you have to do a dare."

Sam and Rachel nodded.

Brittany started. "Sam, did you kiss a girl on your team?"

Everyone smiled but Sam. "No..." she lied.

"Bullshit! She's lying!" Rachel accused.

Quinn laughed harder. "Why would you lie on the first question? Whatever, you have to do a dare now."

"I dare you to tell us who you kissed, and what kind of kiss. In detail." Santana smiled.

Sam groaned. "I hate you all. Me and Carson kissed, a lot. It was last year and we used to make out all the time, we didn't date or anything though. And Rachel only knows because she walked in on us once."

Before anyone could say anything, Sam decided to ask. "Rachel, remember last summer when you said there was a girl at your school who you would turn gay for in a heartbeat? Who was she?"

Rachel turned red. "... It was Quinn. And you already knew the answer to that."

Quinn looked at Rachel and smiled. Squeezing her hand.

Rachel thought for a second "Brittany, who is the best kisser in the school?"

Brittany didn't hesitate. "That's easy, Santana."

"Okay, Quinn. How often do you think about Rachel naked?" Brittany asked as the other girls laughed.

Quinn picked up a shot glass and took it. "I'm not answering that."

Everyone laughed as Rachel blushed.

Quinn cleared her throat. "Santana, When was the last time you had sex?"

Santana didn't hesitate. "About 15 minutes before you guys came here."

Brittany smiled happily, and Sam crinkled her nose and muttered "ew."

Santana turned to Sam. "Sam, how far have you gone with Puck?"

"Nothing past hot make out sessions." She answered confidently.

Everyone one in the room was visibly shocked. After all it was Puck.

"Liar!" Santana accused.

"No, I'm not lying. I asked him if we could wait." Sam replied in such a way that they believed her.

"Rachel, how often do you give you're self a 'helping hand'" Sam smiled mischievously.

Rachel's face turned pink again, and then she picked up a shot and downed it.

Quinn leaned over to Brittany and whispered something.

Quinn smiled. "Santana, have you ever thought about kissing Sam?"

Sam raised an eyebrow and everyone stared at the stunned Latina.

"Ugh... Hell no." She lied.

"She's lying. She pretty much told me." Brittany said smiling.

"Brittany!" Santana gasped.

Sam was in shock.

"That means you have to do a dare, right?" Rachel smiled.

Brittany nodded "I dare you to kiss Sam. For one full minute."

Everyone stayed quiet for a second before all hell broke loose.

"What the fuck! No way. I didn't sign up for this lesbian retreat." Sam said standing, Brittany laughed at her reaction.

"Brittany are you insane!" Santana said.

"If you don't... then I'll go home tonight." Brittany said seriously.

Rachel and Quinn just watched the scene and laughed.

"Get over here Logan, let's get this over with. If we don't then Britt's going to withhold sex." Santana said seriously.

"I have a boyfriend!" Sam whined.

"Puck won't care." Santana replied. She pulled Sam closer to her and you could tell Sam was extremely uncomfortable she grabbed a shot and downed it quickly.

Santana leaned down roughly and captured Sam's lips. Sam was stiff and uncomfortable at first then decided that she wasn't going to let Santana win this battle, and fought the Latina for dominance. Santana was strangely enjoying the tongue battle and accidentally let a moan slip out.

"annndddddd...Time" Rachel said, shocked.

The two broke away. Santana was embarrassed about losing and Sam was uncomfortable but still happy that she made Santana moan. It wasn't about being gay or even kissing a girl for her, it was about winning.

"Sounded like Sam kind of won that one." Quinn said.

Santana glared, and slumped into her seat next to Brittany. "It wasn't a war."

Sam laughed, then took another shot "Sure it wasn't Lopez."

-  
The game ended soon after that and Santana decided they should finish off the bottle, despite Quinn's protests. Soon it became a battle to see who could hold their composure the longest, Brittany and Sam gave up and began drunkenly singing to old 90's pop music in the other room. Quinn was way past drunk and had trouble making coherent sentences; Santana was almost there as well. Everyone was considerably impressed with Rachel and how high her tolerance was to the alcohol. She quickly took one more shot and called it a night.

The song "If You Get Down On Me" by B44 started playing in the other room and Santana quickly got up from her seat "That's my jam!" she yelled and ran into the other room.

Quinn and Rachel laughed, and Rachel made slow strides over to Quinn whom seemed to be trying to get up, but failed.

"Need help?" Rachel smiled at her girlfriend.

Quinn smiled and nodded holding her hand out to Rachel. When Rachel grabbed her hand, Quinn pulled hard, tugging the smaller girl close to her. Quinn pulled again forcing Rachel to sit on her lap sloppily.

"Quinn what are you doing?" Rachel asked, but knew the answer.

"Shh...Stop talking, you do that too much" Quinn said, resembling a toddler. Every blink she did lasted a lot longer than normal and Rachel knew that her girlfriend was going to be asleep soon.

Quinn pulled on the back of Rachel's neck, forcing her to kiss her. After the initial shock, Rachel became very comfortable. She turned and straddled Quinn's lap, and ran her fingers through her hair. In less than a minute both girls were panting hard, but their tongues didn't stop. Quinn began whimpering and bucked her hips up to meet Rachel's. The smaller brunette moaned loudly in response.

"Oh Ew. I promised myself that I would never have to see this" Santana yelled dramatically.

Sam covered her eyes like a little kid and complained. Brittany looked at the two admiringly.

Rachel got off Quinn's lap, secretly happy they walked in. It was getting too heated and she didn't want to have sex with Quinn for the first time while she was drunk.

"Terrible timing." Quinn stated, tiredly.

-

**Okay, I know not too much happened in this chapter but I have big plans coming up :)**

Also, I need a little advice/help with a few things and if anyone doesn't mind knowing spoilers and would like to help me, please tell me!

Not very many people concerned with the lack of Gleeks in this story so far, so I'll just keep them away for a bit.

Please Review :)


	19. Chapter 19: The Hangover

Chapter 19

The next morning was hell. From the moment Quinn opened her eyes he had a terrible headache. She was sprawled out across Santana's bed and Sam was face down on the floor with a pillow and blanket. There were muffled voices coming from downstairs, so Quinn shook Sam awake and they walked into the kitchen.

Rachel, Brittany and Santana where laughing together and making eggs and bacon. Quinn smiled at the scene; it made her feel good to see her two best friends making an effort to talk and be friends with Rachel.

"Told you, when Q smells bacon, she comes running" Brittany smiled and handed her and Sam Advil and water bottles.

"Why are you awake so early?" Quinn groaned.

Rachel walked over and kissed her on her forehead "Because we have practice in 2 hours, and Sam snores."

Sam had her head in her arms. "I would argue with you but I'm like 90% sure that I'm dying. This is the worse hangover I have ever had."

Santana laughed "that's because you mixed Crown Royale and a fuck load of Vex last night. Sugar hangovers suck"

"Well, I have to drive home and that's going to take me like 40 minutes just to get there, so I should be going. I'll see you guys at practice." Sam said standing up slowly, as if not to break.

******  
Quinn had to convince her mom that she was fine, then quickly got back into Rachel's car and headed to practice. The Advil had helped but she sure as hell wasn't looking forward to running around when her stomach felt like a tornado.

Sam was already there and talking to Karlee in the dugout when Coach John called everyone over to the outfield for a meeting. Quinn sat next to Sam and Rachel in the back, all three wearing sunglasses.

"Okay so we have some pretty exciting news. I received a letter last night and I think Sam should read it out loud." Coach Tim smiled and handed Sam an envelope that had been already opened.

Sam's brain wasn't exactly caught up and didn't have a clue what was in the letter.

"_**Dear Tim Collins,  
We have sent you this letter to inform you and your player, Samantha Logan, that she has been accepted on to the Junior National Team and will be representing The United States of America this upcoming season**_..." Sam couldn't finish the rest. She was in shock.

All the girls jumped up and hugged her tightly, but the news was still processing. "I-I made it?" She asked.

"Congratulations Sam." Coach John hugged her.

"And since we have received this wonderful news, I'm calling off practice." Coach Tim said, making the team cheer.

Sam was only roughly aware of the girls patting her on the shoulder and retreating to the dugout to grab their things.

_I made it... I'm on the National Team. I really did it, finally._

"I think she's catatonic" Rachel said staring at Sam, who was drifted off.

Sam shook her head of her thoughts, and smiled brightly. "I did it!"

Rachel and Quinn laughed and hugged her. Sam's extreme happiness was starting to show through her hangover as she jumped up and down.

"Can you guys come with me to my house; I have to tell my mom. Holy Fuck, she might even forget about the pranks I pull on her!" Sam said happily

"Of course we will" Rachel smiled.  
****

The ride to Sam's was humours. She talked just as much as Rachel only faster, about how happy she was and how long it took her to get to this point. When they arrived at Sam's house she took a second to calm down so she wouldn't give it away.

Quinn noticed Pucks truck a little down the road but decided against saying anything. They followed Sam up to her house and she slowly opened the door.

Puck and Sam's mom stood behind the door with a cake "Surprise! Congratulations sweetie!" Her mom yelled.

Sam was almost speechless "How did you find out?"

"I got the phone call last night from the National Team, and I talked to your coach this morning." Her mom gave the cake to Puck and hugged her daughter tightly. Quinn saw that her mom was tearing up, as was Sam.

When they broke from a hug Sam looked at Puck and smiled, swiping her face a bit. "You knew too?"

Puck put the cake down and hugged her "Yeah, your mom called me and told me; I thought I could come over and congratulate my girl. I told you that you were Badass."

They all talked over cake and Sam's mom told them all embarrassing stories from when she was little. Quinn liked hearing and seeing this side of Sam. She was always so tough and as Puck says "Badass" but when she's with her mom, her soft side showed. Quinn couldn't help but to think that no one was more deserving than Sam, and she was happy that Sam's dreams were coming true.

"We can go to my room and watch a movie or something if you want." Sam suggested, clearing the dirty plates from the table.

It was Rachel and Quinn's first time in Sam's house, so they followed Sam up to her room. When Sam opened her door they were speechless. Her room was huge, and even had its own balcony. Her walls were painted Blue and Green and had tons of posters on her walls, most of which were Softball related and Tokio Hotel pictures.

But what really caught their eye was a huge black Drum set in her corner.

Sam saw them staring and explained "That's my baby. She's a PEARL Joey Jordison Limited Edition. I just replaced the drum heads with Remo so a better sound."

Puck laughed like he had heard this conversation before. "Yeah, Finn would totally jizz in his pants."

Rachel and Quinn were still shocked. "I didn't even know you played drums!" Rachel said.

"No one really asked" Sam shrugged.

Quinn looked around the room and laughed at a poster that said "My drinking team has a Softball problem."

Quinn also took interest in Sam's many Tokio Hotel posters. "Sam, I didn't know you liked Tokio Hotel either."

"Yeah, I've liked them for a while. My dad was German, and his parents would send me CD's from there. They're music is great to drum too, and they're all hot." Sam said lying on her bed beside Puck.

"If you say the lead singer looks like a chick, she goes nuts." Puck laughed as Sam threw a pillow at him.

***  
Much to Puck's protests, they decided to watch A Walk To Remember. Throughout most of the movie Puck would complain how stupid it was and why he doesn't watch chick flicks. Then he stopped and really started to get into the movie, when it ended he tried to hide his tears.

Sam looked at him and laughed as the end credits rolled. "Are you crying? Is Puckzilla actually crying?"

Puck wiped his face quickly "Fuck no! My eyes just hurt."

Quinn laughed at him and Rachel put a hand on his shoulder "It's okay Noah, It's healthy to show emotions. Especially for a man."

Puck stood up defensively "This is all your guy's fault! Who decided to watch a movie where a nice girl gets cancer and dies! That's so fucked up!" then he walked out of the room.

The girls laughed for a few minutes before standing and getting ready to go.

"Thanks for coming guys. I'll talk to you later" Sam said hugging Quinn and Rachel.

"Congrats again." Rachel replied.

They said their goodbyes to Puck as well who was in the kitchen eating and hugged Sam's mom, then took off back to Lima.

***  
It was their only day off for a long time, considering Regional playoffs were in a week. Quinn really didn't want to go home and spend the rest of the night doing nothing, so she went to Rachel's.

Quinn laid down on her back on Rachel's bed, with the smaller girls head buried in her neck.

"How's your hangover feeling?"

Quinn groaned. "It's not happy"

Rachel giggled and sat up a bit "I know the perfect cure."

Quinn smiled and raised her eyebrow "Oh really? And what is that, Dr Berry?"

Rachel leaned down and kissed Quinn. Quinn wasted no time asking for entrance into Rachel's mouth that was instantly granted. Quinn pulled Rachel by the hips on top of her.

"...Wait. Your dads..." Quinn tried to say.

"Not home until midnight." Rachel said in between kisses.

Quinn's hands moved down to Rachel's ass and pushed the brunette closer to her. Rachel's hands stopped and the bottom on Quinn's shirt waiting for a sign to continue. Quinn moaned and Rachel pushed her hands up Quinn's shirt to feel her toned stomach and the blonde thrust her hips upwards to meet Rachel's, causing them both to moan. Quinn was starting to get frustrated with the pace, so she sat up and removed her shirt, and Rachel did the same.

Rachel re attached their lips, and ran her hands up Quinn's spine to her bra and slowly unhooked it. Rachel's stomach swirled at the sight of Quinn's naked upper body and she felt the moister accumulate in her skirt. The brunette fumbled to unhook her own bra but was too nervous to get it. Quinn smiled and helped her.

Quinn could tell that Rachel was nervous, she was too, but she didn't want to rush Rachel into anything.

"We don't have to do this...We can wait" Quinn said softly.

Rachel smiled and laid back on her bed, pulling Quinn down too. "I want to. I want you to be my first."

Quinn didn't need to hear anymore and kissed Rachel hard on the mouth. Rachel was getting Goosebumps everywhere and her skin was tingling with Quinn's touch. The blonde moved her lips down Rachel's neck and started to kiss behind her ear, gently blowing in it, sending shivers down her spine. She let out a soft moan. Rachel loved being teased but she was desperate for Quinn's touch.

Quinn moved her hand downwards and started rubbing the inside of Rachel's thighs gently. Rachel pushed her hips up and removing her argyle skirt. She parted her legs slightly hoping Quinn would move her fingers further up. She laid her palm on Rachel's heat, fingers facing downward and just rested it there not moving. The feeling was so intense that the blondes hand was so close, but not moving.

Quinn was enjoying teasing Rachel and every time the brunette moaned into her mouth Quinn couldn't help but to moan back.

Rachel pushed her hips slightly against Quinn's hand, willing her. She started to move her middle finger, running it so softly over the silk of the brunette's underwear. Her senses were so heightened from the teasing that even the slightest touch sent thrills through her. Quinn continued moving her middle finger over the fabric of Rachel's underwear until she saw a wet patch through them. Just as Rachel thought Quinn was going to take her panties off she stopped.

Their tongues were getting tired, but it didn't stop them.

Rachel moaned in frustration and Quinn moved both hands to her breasts, she pulled at her nipples and took one of them in her mouth. She circled it with her tongue, and then she rubbed her tongue over it, pinching it between her lips until Rachel moaned. She took the other one in her mouth and Rachel could feel herself getting wetter.

Quinn could sense Rachel's frustration and slowly ran her fingers back down Rachel's tanned stomach. She put a finger in the waistband of the smaller girls' underwear, Rachel's cheeks flushed and her chest felt hot, she knew Quinn was going to take them off. As expected, Quinn pulled Rachel's underwear down to the top of her thighs. Quinn told her to open her legs as far as the underwear would allow, the black silk was straining at her thighs.

Quinn laid down next to Rachel and put her lips back to Rachel's, she bit gently on the girls bottom lip as she placed her middle finger on her clit. Rachel moaned in her mouth, her body nearly shaking with the anticipation. Quinn circled Rachel's clit with her finger, softly at first then getting harder. Her kisses matched the pace of her finger and she started to run her finger over the brunette's clit top to bottom, getting faster, and faster. The friction and the heat felt amazing sending a shiver to the soles of Rachel's feet.

Quinn had never done anything like this before, but she got the general idea. Rachel's moaning gave her confidence to continue and all nerves disappeared as she took charge.

Quinn moved her thumb so it was rubbing Rachel's clit and placed two fingers at her opening, it was so wet that her fingers were covered. Rachel was aching for Quinn's fingers inside her and she knew it. She pulled her face away from Rachel's and looked at her for a second then pushed her two fingers into her, she was met with some resistance but Rachel nodded and Quinn pushed further; Officially taking the smaller girls virginity. Rachel let out a loud moan.

"Oh my god, Quinn!" Rachel yelled.

Quinn pushed her fingers in and out, curving them upwards, opening them, and exploring Rachel inside. She found that magic spot and kept rubbing it, never tiring she pushed her fingers in, her thumb still working Rachel's clit. The brunette began thrusting her hips to meet Quinn's hand.

Rachel was panting hard and moaning; Quinn had to kiss her in attempts to keep her quiet. Rachel was so close to her climax and Quinn could feel her walls tighten around her slim fingers.

"Oh, Fuck Quinn." Rachel whined as waves of pleasure washed over her and pushed her over the edge. Quinn kissed her hard again as she convulsed for at least a minute afterwards.

Quinn wrapped Rachel in a hug and cuddled in to her as the last waves of the climax dissipated. Rachel's breathing returned to normal and she turned around to face Quinn and tried to get up.

Quinn pulled her back down "No, it's okay. Let's just lay here until we have to get dressed."

Rachel raised an eyebrow "Are you sure?"

Quinn kissed her nose. "I'm sure."

**Okay, so finally gettin' some action. :D**

**And who's happy for Sam! What do you think is next for her?**

**Please Review :D**


	20. Chapter 20: Choices

Chapter 19

"Quinnie! Can you come downstairs, you have a guest" Quinn's mom yelled up the stairs.

_a guest? Who the hell would it be at 7 am_ Quinn thought as she ran down the stairs with her Softball Bag in tow.

She walked into the living room to see the face that she used to have nightmares about. Sue Sylvester.

"Hello, Q. Can we talk?" She asked.

Quinn was stunned. "I-I'm-."

Her words were cut off "It's a rhetorical question, so you might as well sit."

Quinn hated being bossed around, especially in her own house, but she still did as she was told. Whether she liked it or not, Sue Sylvester still had power over her and she didn't know why.

"At first when I heard through the grape vine that you had joined a bunch of misfits and played Softball, I thought it was a joke. I mean, I heard that they were so bad last year that they couldn't even commit suicide by jumping in front of a car, because it would just go right through their legs, like everything else." She laughed at her own joke, and then took a sip of coffee.

Quinn remained silent and waited for Sue to continue. "Anyways, I staked out a few of your practices, and games thought I'm certain you didn't see me. I'm far to stealth, learned in Vietnam. I seen that you show immense dedication to such a ridiculous sport, and I liked that. I'm here to offer you your spot back on Cheerio's, providing you come to the end of summer conditioning camp."

_Back on the Cheerio's! This is what I wanted right? I can make a come back..._

"The camp is in a week and a half... I expect to see you on that bus Q." Sue finished.

_A week and a half... why does that sound familiar... Oh god._

"But I have Regional Playoffs then..." Quinn said, causing Sue to turn back around.

"Then you have to pick what most important to you. Not that it's a difficult decision." And with that Sue walked out of her house.

_That's one way to fuck up my morning._

*******  
All throughout practice Quinn couldn't concentrate, Rachel asked many times if something was wrong but she continued to say she was fine and shrugged it off. After practice Sam drove to Starbucks, and Quinn decided to tell them about Sue. After keeping the baby secret and seeing it all blow up, lying and being secretive was making her feel sick.

Quinn was so consumed with her thoughts that she didn't notice Sam and Rachel staring at her worriedly.

"You guys are my friend's right? Regardless of what I'm about to say?" Quinn said nervously.

"Umm Quinn, although I don't like to state the obvious, I'm your girlfriend and it's going to take a lot to make me dislike you now." Rachel said

"Yeah, what is it?" Sam asked.

Quinn drew a deep breath "This morning Coach Sylvester showed up in my living room. She wants me back on the Cheerio's."

Rachel couldn't help the scared feeling that returned to her stomach.

"But that's good right? You want to be back as head Cheerio?" Sam said.

"The thing is, I'm only allowed back if i go to the mandatory condition camp... It's in a week and a half..." Quinn said slowly.

Realization flashed over both girls eyes. "Oh, I see." Sam said, sitting back further in her chair.

_Why wouldn't she just say no... Is she going to abandon us?_ Rachel was thinking all of these things but couldn't bring herself to voice it.

"To be honest, I don't know what I'm going to do. I just thought you guys deserved to know what was going on." Quinn finished.

Sam wanted to say a lot, but she didn't know if she should. It was obvious that Quinn had been having a tough time with this and she definitely didn't need the added pressure of her and Rachel getting angry at her. Deep down, Sam wanted Quinn to make the right choice for her, and not a choice made by guilt.

"Take time to think it over." Sam said.

Rachel and Quinn both looked at her shocked. Rachel took a second and came to the same conclusion as Sam, that Quinn needed time.

She just nodded and smiled in response.

"Seriously? You guys aren't mad" Quinn questioned.

"It's not an ideal situation, but think it over." Rachel forced a smile.

"Yeah, I know were good friends right." Sam smirked.

"No, you guys are _real_ friends."

"No, we're really good friends. Because real friends help you hide bodies, but really good friends help you get rid of the witnesses" Sam laughed.

"That's seriously disturbing, Sam."__

*******  
Quinn wasted a lot of time trying to avoid making a decision, now Regional Playoffs was only a day away and she still wasn't sure. Rachel and Sam stood by their word and gave Quinn the space she needed but Quinn could tell Rachel was nervous. Over the past week, Rachel had been a little distant and would even cut their make out sessions in half.

It was the night before The Lions left for Dayton, Ohio for Regional's and the Cheerio's left for Cincinnati. Quinn thought it was best to go and talk to Rachel. When she raised her hand to knock on Rachel's bedroom door, she heard music coming from inside, so Quinn decided to sneak in as best as she could.

Rachel was dancing and singing along to the song, Quinn had to force herself not to laugh.

_"I jizz right in my pants every time you're next to me,  
And when we're holding hands, Its like having sex with me  
You say I'm premature ,I just call it ecstasy"_ Rachel sang.

She didn't finish the rest because she heard a giggle from the door. She quickly stopped, feeling suddenly embarrassed under Quinn's entertained expression.

"Jizzing in your pants?" Quinn smirked.

Rachel huffed and took a seat on her bed. And Quinn continued. "It's okay, I usually have that effect on people...and I think everyone has that effect on Finn."

Rachel couldn't help but to laugh at Quinn's comment. 

"So I take it you're here in regards to tomorrow. Have you come to a decision?" Rachel asked, as Quinn took a seat on the other side of Rachel's bed.

Quinn didn't reply, but Rachel could tell by the look on her face that she didn't have an answer.

"You still don't know do you?" Rachel said questionably.

_Fuck, she's pissed. Why did I even come?_

"What's the worst that could happen?" Quinn asked, but she wasn't sure why.

Rachel drew a deep breath. She didn't have to think because she had already thought about this. "The worst that could happen is that tomorrow you get on that Cheerio's bus and you go back to the old Quinn. The Quinn that slushied me, called me names and made my life hell. I'm afraid that if you become a Cheerio again, that you'll act like this summer never happened...That I never happened."

By the end of her speech Rachel was standing and trying not to cry.

Quinn stood up and tried to take a step toward her. "You know that's not true. Even if I go to the Cheerio's camp, I wouldn't forget about you. And you know what, I apologise all the time for what I used to do to you and I really thought we were past it... I guess not."

"Stop trying to make me feel better Quinn. I know it would hurt if you didn't come to regional's tomorrow, but you would also be letting down the team and I think that might hurt a little more. But why don't you stop lying to yourself and me, just go with the Cheerio's tomorrow, that's what you really want right?"

Rachel's words hurt. They hurt so much that Quinn couldn't do anything but get up and leave.

_What the fuck just happened?_ She thought as she drove silently home.

*******  
Sam sat in centerfield with her legs tucked into her chest. Ever since she was little she would come here to think, she didn't know why but it comforted her.

It started when she was 6, and she had just found out that her dad died. Her mom had picked her up from her t-ball game and taken her for ice cream just up the street when they got the call from the police station. Sam had run off to the only place she loved more than her parents. She stayed on the field until Coach Tim found her first, she told him all about her promise to her dad about making the Olympic team like Jenny Finch, and how she vowed, even at 6 years old that she would keep her promise.

Now that it was all so close, it seemed overwhelming. She continued to stare blankly into the infield that was always so neatly kept and well lit. She heard the fence behind her rattle, but made no attempt to see who was entering from the outfield door.

"Your mom said you would probably be here." Puck said sitting behind her and pulling her down to lie on his chest.

Sam easily smiled at Pucks presence. "Yeah, I like it here. Helps me think."

"About what, babe?"

"Everything... for instance. You know that come this fall I'll be away a lot, I have to spend a 3 weeks in Florida training, it's going to be like that a lot. They even want me to be homeschooled to put in as much time as possible for practice." Sam said quietly.

Puck drew a deep breath. He had thought about this too, but didn't want to bring it up. "I know, and sometimes you just need to be with the person who makes you smile, even if that means waiting. I'll wait for you if you want to take a break during that time, it'll suck but I'll do it."

Sam smiled, she almost made a joke about him watching too many chick flicks but she didn't. "I like it when I can hold your hand and rest my head on your chest just listening to your heartbeat. It makes me think nothing can go wrong. And hopefully nothing will, I don't want to take a break."

They sat in silence for a bit before Puck realized how late it was getting. "I should get you home, big day tomorrow. You better kick ass at Regional's, even though I can't come" He fake pouted.

"It makes me nervous when you're there, so no, you can't come" Sam smiled and playfully slapped his butt.

****  
Quinn took a deep breath and took long strides towards the big yellow school bus.

_This is it. I'm making the right choice... I can do this..._

"I can't say I'm surprised to see you here Q. You're doing the right thing." Sue Sylvester said, leaning against the bus with her megaphone.

*****  
**OH MY GOD! Craziness right?**

What do you think is going to happen next?

Oh and just for this story, we are going to forget that Softball is no longer in the Olympics, okay?

Please review, I really want to know what you think, especially about the little bit of Sam background in this Chapter.


	21. Chapter 21: Forgiveness

**Oh My God. I'm soo sorry! I honestly thought I uploaded this before I left for a tournament. I didn't mean to leave you guys with a cliff hanger for so long. Please forgive me? I have a feeling you'll all enjoy this chapter. If not, you have permission to throw tomatoes. Again, I'm so sorry.**

**Oh and Sorry for all the alerts. I have NO idea why it sent like 4 times :s  
**

Chapter 21

"Do you think she's coming?" Carson whispered to Sam on the bus.

Coach Tim looked at the girls with sad eyes then finally told the bus driver to leave. As soon as the bus left, all the girls slumped in their seats a bit. No one tried to talk with Rachel; she walked on the bus shot death glares at everyone then put her IPod on.

She was hurting so much inside; she didn't think it was possible. For once, she wasn't sitting next to Quinn. Coach John brought a call up who was a year younger to fill in for Quinn, and the girl wouldn't stop talking. Even over the music Rachel could hear her talking. Rachel didn't even bother to get her name.

As Rachel took out a headphone to ask the girl politely to stop talking, she caught the end of her conversation with Taylor.

"Yeah, what a bitch. Who would just bail on their team like that? Well it's not surprising; she bailed on her own daughter I heard." The girl spat, as Taylor laughed.

Rachel rarely lost her temper but this was it. "Could you shut the fuck up? We've been driving for an hour and you won't stop your insistent fucking talking, just stop."

The girl turned to Rachel with wide eyes, she opened her mouth a few times to reply but nothing came out.

"You, get the fuck up." Sam said standing over the girl.

The girl rolled her eyes and did as she was told, switching seats with Sam. Rachel was instantly grateful and let Sam hug her. She didn't know how much she needed the hug until she didn't want to let go.

"How are you holding up, bud?" Sam asked breaking the hug.

Rachel tried to sound as normal as possible but she knew that Sam would know she was lying. "Not so good."

"What happened last night?" Sam asked.

Rachel told her the whole story for the rest of the drive until they both fell asleep.

******  
Quinn continued walking to the bus.

"Quinn where's your bag?" Brittany asked.

"I'm not going Britt, but you guys have fun okay?" She said, still walking over to Sue.

Sue glared. "What do you mean you're not coming Q?"

Quinn lifted her perfect blond eyebrow. "I mean I'm not going with you. I've decided that I don't need the Cheerio's to be happy like I thought I did. I also think that you should appoint Santana as captain, out of all these girls, she deserves it the most."

Sue wouldn't admit it but she had a lot of respect for Quinn. Hardly anyone would speak to her so confidently and Quinn just did it so easily.

Sue nodded "You've made your choice Q. I hope you're happy with it." Then she stepped on to the bus.

Santana and Brittany moved in soon after. "Why would you come here to tell off Sue, while you should have been on the bus with Berry and Logan?" Santana asked.

"Because Rachel doesn't want me there, I don't think any of them do." Quinn replied sadly.

"That's bullshit, if you leave now you might only be an hour or so behind. I think you should go." Brittany said.

Before Quinn could reply, Sue was yelling out of the window with her megaphone for the two girls to get on the bus. Quinn hugged them both and said their goodbyes.

***  
After dropping off Sam at the bus, Puck couldn't find anything to keep himself busy. When his phone buzzed he was a little more excited than normal to receive a text. When he opened it, he was a little disappointed that it wasn't Sam giving him and update on their 2nd game. She hadn't even told him how the first one went.

_**Check on Quinn, she came by to tell Sue to shove her offer then she left. Make sure she isn't upside down eating M&M's again. - Santana**_

Almost everyone who knew Quinn Fabray knew that when she was upset, she would hang off her bed upside down with a huge pack of M&M's. It was an odd tradition but Puck knew she would be there, so he took off to her house.

When he walked into her room, he wasn't at all surprised to see her blonde hair falling off the bed like the rest of her upper body as she plopped M&M's in her mouth. She made no attempt at sitting up when she saw him.

"So you didn't go to Dayton, or Cincinnati. Why?" Puck said sitting in his usual spot by her door.

Quinn finished chewing than answered. "I'm not wanted in Dayton and I don't want to be in Cincinnati."

Puck rolled his eyes, then reached forward and stole some M&M's. "Bullshit, they want you there. You should have seen them this morning, they all looked like hell and it wasn't because it was 5:30 am. It was because you weren't there. And now you're sitting here being a fat ass."

Quinn narrowed her eyes at his last comment, before letting the M&M drop to the floor. "What do you expect me to do? Rachel's pissed, and so is the rest of the team now. It's too late."

Puck stood up quickly "No its not. They're just starting their 3rd game. We can still make it."

Quinn sat up, moderately interested. "It takes at least 2 hours the get there. By that time, they could have already lost on be on their way home."

"I can make it in an hour in and a half if I speed. Hopefully they'll continue winning and we can make it by the semi finals." Puck said picking up Quinn's softball bag from the other side of the room, then walking out her door.

"Meet me at my truck in 5 minutes." Puck called back.

_Looks like I'm going to Dayton..._

******  
considering everyone was in a terrible mood, The Lions we're still kicking major ass. They had beaten 3 teams already and were getting ready for the Semi finals. They were all exhausted and cherished the 30 minute break. Rachel hadn't said much all day, despite Sam's best efforts.

Coach Tim called a quick meeting before their semi final game started. "You girls have had an amazing day so far, I understand that you're all exhausted, sunburnt and smell terrible but this is the last game today. If we win we play the finals tomorrow afternoon. Let's just-." He stopped mid sentence and looked up just behind were the girls sat.

He couldn't help but to smile. "It's about time."

Everyone turned quickly to see Quinn standing awkwardly next to Puck. Sam smiled brightly at the two then ran over and hugged Quinn first then Puck.  
Rachel stood slowly, her expression was a mixture between anger, happiness and confusion that only Rachel Berry could possibly do.

No one really said much of anything, and it brought on an extremely awkward silence.

Coach John spoke up "We really need to start warming up. And Quinn, better late than never I guess. Hurry and get changed."

"Wait, I would like say something to the team." Quinn said. Coach Tim nodded and walked away with John.

Everyone gathered around, before Quinn could open her mouth the new girl started talking "What are you doing here? You already abandoned the team, are you here for round two?"

Quinn quirked her eye brow that the young girl. "Who the hell are you?"

"I don't even know her name, I don't really care either." Sam said receiving a glare from the girl.

"She's your replacement. And so far she hasn't ditched us, so she's more usefully than you are" Taylor spat.

Allie rolled her eyes "Oh my fucking god, Taylor do you understand that no one really likes you either. We've all dealt with your shit for years and I'm so close to punching you."

A few girls laughed as Taylor stoped talking.

Quinn took a deep breath. "I know I messed up. I've done that a lot this summer. Even if you guys don't want me to play today I really just want to say I'm sorry. This summer I wasn't predicting any of this, I came to this team as a stranger to most of you, then we became friends and now I feel like we're a family. This is actually the closest thing to a family I've ever had and I'm so happy I got the privilege of meeting you guys this summer...even you Taylor...sometimes."

All the girls couldn't resist the urge to smile. "Since you just made that super nice speech, we'll have to let you play." Laura smiled.

"Would it be really lame to have a group hug?...without the runt?" Karlee asked looking at the new girl.

Sam pulled Quinn and Rachel in with everyone else into a big group hug. "...yeah it's still lame" Sam laughed, pulling away.

They only noticed the new girl when she decided to talk again "What about me?"

Rachel laughed "Warm the bench, cheer loud."

*******  
Quinn heard the bathroom door swing open and the sound of cleats walking and standing in front of her stall.

"Quinn, I know you're changing, but I just want to apologize for my erratic and unnecessary behavior last night and over the past week." Rachel said.

Quinn slipped her jersey over her head and pulled up her sliders then walked out of the stall, pulling her hair back into a ponytail. "Rachel, it's okay. I'm sorry too, but can we talk more about this later?"

Rachel nodded then wrapped the taller blonde in a hug.

"Let's get out there and kick some ass. We've got semi finals to win." Quinn said, trying to savor the hug.

******  
Puck handed Sam another water bottle. "Are you mad I'm here?"

" No, I'm actually really happy that you came." Sam went on the tips of her toes to kiss him quickly on the lips.

Puck wrapped her in a hug, and then crinkled his nose. "You're super hot and all, but you kinda smell like my football gear, babe."

"You're a dick." Sam laughed and slapped him on the shoulder. "I gotta get going and warm up."

"Good luck" he kissed her forehead then headed to the bleachers.

*****  
All the girls we're feeling better now that Quinn was back, and they played harder than ever. They scored 5 points in the first inning and 3 more in the 5th. Quinn was determined to make it up to the team for her absence, and she had already racked up 3 RbI's after her second at bat. Sam hit a solo home run in the 3rd inning, followed by a double in the 5th. Rachel hit a triple in the 5nd inning, driving in 2 runs.

The other teams batting was slacking in compared the Lions defense. Hardly any of the hits made it past the infielders, but when they did, it was caught by Sam, Quinn or Rachel. Though in the 7th inning the other team scored two, but still fell to The Lions. 8-2.

The girls were ecstatic, they had finally made it to the Regional finals for the first time. Most of the girls and coaches decided to drive home to Lima for the night, but Rachel and Puck complained that they didn't want to wake up at 5 am to drive back for the game at 7, so Quinn and Sam gave in and decided to book a hotel.

********  
It was well past 11 pm, so Sam and Puck retired to their room for the night and so did Quinn and Rachel. Quinn knew that she would have to talk with Rachel about everything, and she was seriously dreading it. She didn't want to fight anymore, it was to exhausting emotionally.

Quinn pulled her bag into the room then slumped onto the bed face down and gave an exaggerated sigh. Rachel pulled the door closed and locked it before dropping her things next to Quinn's, then started to pull off her cleats, sliders and socks silently.

Rachel finally broke the silence. "I really am sorry Quinn. I'm your girlfriend; I should have been supportive of whatever you chose. I also know that even if you did become a Cheerio again that you would never slushy me, I don't know why I said it. I guess I just didn't want to lose you."

Quinn sat herself up and looked at Rachel seriously. "I understand why you were so upset; I would be too if it was reversed. Just understand that you'll never lose me. I lo... I care about you too much."

_Holy shit, I almost just said I loved her. _Quinn thought quickly

Rachel was speechless,_ Did she almost just say she loved me?_

"We should get changed and try and get some sleep. It's a big day tomorrow." Rachel said.

"I need a shower; I'm starting to smell like a sewer." Quinn commented as she removed her cleats, sliders and socks.

Rachel smiled mischievously. "So do I."

Quinn didn't pick up on the seductive words. "You can shower first if you want. I'll wait."

Rachel rolled her eyes. "I meant with you."

Quinn's eyes with realization went wide "t-together? At the same time?" she stammered.

Rachel laughed and stood up, removing her jersey, and undoing her bra casually. "Yeah, you would think that you wouldn't be so shy considering it was a week ago you took my virginity."

Quinn's mouth went dry and she turned a shade of red. She wasn't sure what to say, and even if she did, she wasn't entirely sure if the words would make it out of her mouth. She felt like a horny teenage boy staring at Rachel's naked body, but before she could even remember her own name she was standing and pulling off her own clothes and Rachel dragged her into the washroom.

As Quinn removed the rest of her clothes in a hurry and Rachel turned on the shower and stepped in. Quinn followed close behind and with one glance at Rachel's wet brown hair and her biting her lip seductively, Quinn lost it. She pulled the brunette close and kissed her, Rachel's hands traveled up to Quinn's breasts. When the blonde gasped, Rachel took the opportunity to push her tongue into Quinn's mouth.

Quinn knees were getting shaky and weak and she tried her hardest not to let herself buckle. Rachel wasn't helping any, and pushed herself up against the taller girl. Causing Quinn to groan.

"I'm going to fall" Quinn said, pulling back for a breath.

"Off to the bed we go?" Rachel smiled, turning off the shower.

Quinn took a second to compose herself, and chuckled as she heard Rachel prance and sing.

"Hi ho hi ho, it's off to bed we go!"

Quinn took a deep breath and walked out of the bathroom and over to the bed. Rachel grabbed her by the wrists and pulled her on top of her.

_Wow, she's forceful _ Quinn thought as Rachel moved swiftly, to straddle her.

Quinn's nipples were rosy pink and they stiffened when Rachel's hair brushed against them. She closed her lips around one of the blonde's nipples and licked it with her tongue. Quinn let out a little gasp and looked away.

"Don't worry," Rachel said comforting.

She nodded and returned her gaze. Rachel sucked at Quinn's nipples and moved her hand to her vagina. Rachel could feel Quinn tense up beneath her and she stopped her hand. Rachel placed a kiss on her nipples and smiled softly at her. She would have never thought she would be doing this to Quinn Fabray, or even have this power over her.

Rachel moved down slowly, placing kisses on Quinn's toned stomach. She flicked her tongue in Quinn's navel, causing her to gasp and arch her back. Rachel continued down Quinn's thighs.

"A-are you sure?" Quinn asked nervously.

"I'm very sure."

Rachel kissed the blonde's vagina lips and ran her tongue against them. By now Quinn had placed a small pillow over her mouth to cover any sound she might make out of surprise or pleasure. Rachel, however, could still hear her short gasps and muted moans. She slowly stuck her tongue between her slit and licked her sweetness.

Rachel looked up, seeing Quinn closing her eyes, and her lips curled into a smile. The diva's tongue moved faster and deeper, and Quinn's body arched towards her tongue whenever she extracted it slightly. It was as if she didn't want Rachel's tongue to leave her.

"Oh fuck, Rachel..." Quinn yelled loudly, discarding the pillow entirely.

Her body tensed and Rachel could tell that she was reaching her climax. Quickly Rachel slipped her middle finger in her and kissed her lips shut. Even though she was muffled Rachel could still hear her moan of pleasure as she came. Her body jerked strongly, and Rachel held her as her first orgasm passed.

Quinn nuzzled into Rachel's neck, still panting. "How did you learn to do that?"

Rachel smiled. "Google."

Rachel kissed the top of Quinn's head then closed her eyes "You, my dear, have very...strong orgasms, not to mention loud."

"That's your fault" Quinn smiled.

"We should get some sleep, if we win tomorrow, we can celebrate..." Rachel waved her eyebrows suggestively.

**So, as I promised, I have a lot planned for the next few chapters, so hold on tight :)**

**Please Review.**


	22. Chapter 22: The End

**Sorry for the wait, I had a hell of a time writing and planning this. I decided that this is the last chapter of the story, so enjoy!**

*******  
Waking up next to Rachel should have been scary or odd to Quinn but it wasn't, it felt right. It should have felt weird to shower and have another brief make out session in the shower, but again it didn't. Quinn had thought a lot about that and what it could've meant, she wasn't sure if that means she loved Rachel. Though that thought scared her, she had only said those words to her parents and Finn, and she only said it to him because she thought that's what couples were suppose to do. It was then, Quinn vowed to herself to only tell Rachel she loved her when she was 100% sure.

"Are you ready? We'll grab some breakfast before the game since we have time" Quinn said to Rachel.

Rachel double checked the room, making sure she wasn't leaving anything behind. "All set" She smiled and grabbed Quinn's hand.

They met up with Sam and Puck in the lobby and they piled in Pucks car in search of food.

******  
"I think I'm a violent sleeper, I have random bruises on my arm." Sam inspected her elbows, as the waitress brought their food.

Rachel laughed "It's most likely a result of you and Noah 'railing' all night."

Puck didn't wait until he finished chewing his pancakes before he started talking. "Speaking of railing. I think you guys were doing more of that last night."

Quinn blushed and Rachel smiled proudly. "And how would you know this?" Rachel countered.

"We're right next door, and Quinn wasn't very quiet. Anyways, congrats on your first orgasm." Sam smirked.

Quinn went completely red and could feel the heat in her ears. "Oh my god, would you shut up? We're in a restaurant."

Puck was completely confused. "What do you mean her first orgasm? We've done it."

All three girls looked at each other silently.

"Oh fuck! You faked it Fabray? Are you serious?" Puck almost yelled.

"It's okay babe, you're still badass" Sam laughed.

Quinn was so embarrassed she just wanted to hide her face, but Rachel grabbed her hand and held it tightly.

Puck was complete disbelief "Who woulda thought that Berry could get the job done better than me. High five Berry." Puck raised his hand and high fived Rachel.

"Can we please change the subject?' Quinn asked, pushing her scrambled eggs around on her plate.

Puck was the first to speak up again. "Sure, you guys got to answer some questions for me though."

All three girls rolled their eyes assuming he was going to ask about their sex life. Rachel motioned for him to continue.

"How did you guys go from fighting over Finn, to wrestling in the sheets? Like come on, you guys hated each other." Puck finished.

Rachel looked at Quinn and let her answer. "Well, to be honest, I think I did hate Rachel at the beginning of the year, but then with the pregnancy, she was one of the only ones who continued to try and be my friend when I was a total bitch. The real breaking point for me was, the day that Finn found out that Beth wasn't his and I had just sent you away, then Rachel came. I realized I wasn't angry with her for telling Finn, I was just happy that she sat with me through it. Then when I joined the Lions, I was a little hesitant spending all summer with her, but then after spending so much time with her I realized that there is another, completely different side to Rachel that I didn't know. Not to mention her legs in those shorts."

Rachel responded by giving Quinn a quick peck on the lips.

"That's hot" Puck said, already bracing himself for the slap from Sam.

****  
When they drove to the field, they were already nervous but Puck was nervous for an entirely different reason. Rachel and Quinn had already started towards the diamond but Puck held Sam's hand and pulled her back.

"Wait a second, I need to say something." He said.

Sam arched her eyebrow at Pucks odd behavior. "Okay..."

Puck took a deep breath and steadied himself. "I wanted to tell you this last night, but I was too scared, so I have to say it now."

Sam swallowed hard, suddenly nervous too.

Puck breathed in heavily again, then continued. "Sam, I ... I love you."

Sam smiled happily, but realized Puck wasn't finished so she let him continue.

"I love you so much, I have never said that to any girl before and I needed to tell you before this game, because I don't care if you guys win or lose I just want you to know I love you. You don't even have to say it back, because I know how scary those words can be." Puck rambled running his hand through his mohawk.

Sam threw her arms around his neck, letting her bag drop with a clank. She kissed him hard, and then broke away slowly. "I love you too."

****  
Coach Tim stepped into the middle on the circle of girls. "Regardless of what happens today, I wouldn't change anything this summer. You guys have been remarkable, winning the camp tournament, playing amazing in regular season, Sam making the national team. I couldn't have asked for a better season, so don't go out there and try and win for me or coach John, do it for yourselves. You all deserve it."

He exited and let the girls talk amongst themselves. Sam spoke up first. "I understand you're all nervous, I am too, I'm almost about to be sick. But look at how far we've come, last year we didn't even place and now we're playing for gold. So let's just play like the team I know we are, and I know we are better than them." Sam pointed at the other team.

Laura spoke next. "Okay, this pitcher is pretty good. She's fast so stay back in the box. If you're down in the count expect the changeup and wait on it because she will throw it. Quinn, because you're taller, she's going to pitch you low and inside so that you won't be able to extend your arms on it, so you have to swing a little earlier. If she walks people she starts getting a little rattled, so have an eye."

Allie started next. "There infield isn't overly strong, so try not to pop it up. If you can, hit hard on the ground or line drives. Their 3rd basement always plays deep which is good for us, Sam and Rachel you guys will be able to bunt down the third base line and make it to 1st easily. They're good at throwing people out at the bases so don't stray too far, and watch out their catcher has a good arm."

Rachel spoke up "They have considerably decent hitters. Outfielders, we'll have to stay back quite a bit. Infielders watch the bunt. Don't be afraid to throw them out if they try and steal, last I saw they weren't every fast on the bases."

"Okay, so now that we know our competition, let get out there and win" Sam finished.

******  
**1****st**** inning: **The other team: The Prowlers was up to bat first. The first batter hit was caught by Taylor in the infield. The second batter reached on an error from Laura. The next two outs came as strikeouts.

When the Lions went up to bat, Karlee hit a single. Carson had a flyout to centerfield, Allie hit a single and Karlee stole third. Taylor struck out, and Allie was thrown out at 2nd trying to steal, to end the inning scoreless.

**2****nd**** inning: **The Prowlers hit a double, followed by a triple deep over Rachel's head. The first out was a line drive caught by Laura. The second batter hit it out to Quinn, and she promptly caught it. The third out was a grounder hit to Carson.

Quinn grounded out, and then Rachel bunted right up the third base line and made it safely to first. Next Sam hit a double, but the outfield brought the ball in to quickly and Rachel was told to stay at third. Payson came up next and hit a line drive to the 3rd basemen. Rachel didn't have time to get back to the base before the tag. The inning ended with the Prowlers leading by 1 point.

**3****rd**** Inning:** The prowlers managed to get 2 people on base, but couldn't bring in the runs before the 3rd out came.

The Lions once again went scoreless, still leaving The Prowlers ahead by 1.  
**  
4****th**** Inning: ** The Prowlers had an amazing inning and scored 5 points before Sam dove and caught the third out.

The Lions were having a hard time getting lucky enough to get a decent hit to get on base. Almost everything thing they hit was caught in the outfield. The Prowlers were now ahead 6-0.

"This is fucking bullshit! How are we behind by 6 fucking points? It's crazy, we're a better team than them" Taylor said to the team before they went back out to field.

Sam leaned against the fence and sighed. "For once, I agree with Taylor. There's no reason that we should be down by this much."

"So let's hold them here and come back strong with our bats, it's the only way to survive this game." Rachel replied.

**5****th**** inning:** With the Lions new found drive, The Prowlers couldn't manage to get another person on base and they went 3 up 3 down.

The Lions finally got rolling and had scored 2 points, but then the 3rd out came. The score was left at 6-2.

**6****th**** inning:** The Prowlers managed to get one person on base, but then the Lions defence shut them down soon after that.

The lions continued their come back and scored 4 points. Finally tieing the score at 6-6

**7****th**** inning: **The Prowlers first batter popped up the ball high into the outfield. Before Quinn could think her feet were moving and she was calling Sam off. She realized that she was going to be a bit short of the catch so she dove the rest of the way, making the catch. Their second batter struck out, and the third batter grounded out to third.

The Lions only had to score 1 point to win. First up was Sam and she hit up the third base line and made it to first safely. Next Quinn bunted to advance Sam to second, but the Prowlers catcher over threw the ball to 1st, and Sam took that opportunity to steal 3rd. Rachel stepped to the plate and took a deep breath and tried to tune out all of the cheers of the teams. She focused in on Quinn at first, whom smiled happily at her. The first pitch was high, and Quinn stole 2nd. The next pitch was a little inside but Rachel swung anyways and made contact. The short stop fielded the ball successfully and the ball reached 1st base before Rachel did. She felt momentarily upset at getting out until she heard everyone yell "Down!" and realized Sam had attempted to steal home. The Prowlers first basemen threw the ball to the catcher right as Sam slid across the plate. The ball bounced off the fence, missing the catcher's glove completely the Umpire outstretched his hands and yelled "Safe."

And that was it. Their whole summer of hard work, grueling practices and drama had finally paid off. The Lions won Regional's for the first time ever. They all erupted in a deafening cheer and a confusion of hugs and tears as they were presented with the Gold medals.

***  
"Okay in honor of our super awesome win today, I'm saying we have a party. Besides, who isn't up for flip cup?" Rachel spoke to the girls before loading on the bus back to Lima.

"I agree, you girls played amazing. And yes I'm only saying this because I want to party." Puck replied with his arms wrapped around Sam.

Quinn traced small circles into Rachel's hand "My mom is going to visit my sister for a few days next week; we can have it at my house and as a end of summer thing."

"Deal, now let's get our asses home and show off our medals" Allie said getting on the bus.

The girls said bye to Puck, as he got in his truck and drove behind the bus back to Lima. He insisted that they drive back on the bus with their teammates after the big win and he'd see them back in Lima.

*****  
When they pulled into the parking lot at the softball diamonds all the girls jaws dropped. Not only were their families there, but friends and other residents of Lima. Some where holding posters and banners that read "Good Job girls" and "Welcome home, champs".

Rachel, Quinn and Sam stepped off the bus and headed towards their parents. Over the course of the summer Judy Fabray became good friends with Susan Logan, and James and Hiram Berry. The Berry's had always been close friends with the Logan's ever since Rachel and Sam first started playing together years ago. Quinn was happy to see her mom interacting happily with the other parents, she seemed so much happier without her dad around. Quinn still had no intentions of telling her mom about her new relationship with Rachel even though she seemed to be getting along with James and Hiram.

"Congratulations girls, I knew you would do well." Hiram smiled brightly, pulling Rachel into a hug.

Sam and Quinn both hugged their mothers and muttered their thanks. Puck pulled up soon after and made his way over to Sam.

"Have you guys eaten dinner?" Susan asked the girls.

"Nope, I'm starving though." Sam said, leaning against Pucks chest.

James laughed "I'm sure you're all hungry, why don't we all go out for a celebratory dinner?"

Judy nodded her head "I think that's a wonderful idea."

"Ugh, first can we all go change and shower. " Sam asked.

"Yeah, how about we all meet at Breadsticks at first Hiram, Judy and I wanted to check out the jazz fest down town. Noah would you mind picking up Quinn and Rachel and bringing them with you to the restaurant? We'll meet you guys there." James said.

"Sure, Mr Berry."

"Well we'll meet you all there as well, we have to drive all the way home, so we'll see you at 6:30." Susan said waving goodbye.

Sam kissed puck quickly on the lips "love you".

He smiled brightly "I love you too". He didn't think he would ever be so happy to say those words.

When he turned around Quinn and Rachel had matching smiles of amusement. Quinn quirked her eyebrow and laughed. " Whoa... Noah Puckerman dropped the L bomb."

"Shut up, and let's go." He mutter before starting over to his truck as the girl laughed.

******  
Puck insisted on stopping at his house first because he thought he could get changed faster than the girls. He ended up taking a half hour, not that the girls minded, they were happy to have some alone time, even if it was only for 30 minutes.

Quinn stopped by her house quickly just to grab clothes so she could change and shower at Rachel's. Rachel let Quinn shower first as she and Puck talked in her room.

"Would you get off that?" Rachel laughed looking at Puck.

Puck was on her elliptical, wearing her pink headband and pretending to have a workout show. "Ugh, no. I'm working on my legs."

Rachel scooted to the edge of her bed and looked at Puck seriously "So you love Sam?"

The question made Puck finally stop on the elliptical. "Yeah, I do. It's weird... I was always terrified of saying it but with Sam it doesn't even feel weird, it's just right."

"What feels right?" Quinn asked emerging from the bathroom.

"Noah has it bad for Sam." Rachel replied standing and pecking Quinn on the lips.

"What about you two?" Puck countered.

Quinn held her breath; she didn't really want to go there just yet so she thought of the next best thing. "Rachel is the best thing to happen to me since M&M's, and I mean that."

They all erupted in laughter but got cut off by the ringing of Pucks cell phone. He looked at the caller display confused.

_Wtf, mom? Isn't she at work?_

**"Hey, Mom. What's up?" **

Her voice was shaky and careful **"Noah, you have to get down to the hospital... It's Sam and her mom... it's not good sweetie."**

**THE END.**

******  
Okay, try not to kill me. I obviously plan on making a sequel and it will be called "The Off Season" It should be up sometime next week.**

**Thanks soo much for all of your reviews! It meant so much to me I can hardly explain.**

**So what do you think is in store for Puck and Sam? Or Quinn and Rachel? Give me your thoughts.**


End file.
